La vecina de enfrente
by silviasi22
Summary: Regina Mills vive cómodamente con su hijo de 10 años en una urbanización de pisos bien situada en el centro cuando de un día para otro llegan unas nuevas vecinas al piso de enfrente; unas jóvenes universitarias llamadas Belle, Ruby y Emma, la cuál desde un principio sacará de sus casillas a Regina por su peculiar forma de ser. SWANQUEEN.
1. Chapter 1

** CAPÍTULO 1**

En una urbanización del centro...

-Mira mamá, los vecinos están quitado el cartel de "Se Alquila" - despegándose de la mirilla y entrando en la cocina donde una mujer morena tomaba su café matutino.

-Sí, que raro, supongo que nuestros ex-vecinos ya han encontrado a alguien decente y apto a los que alquilarlos el piso.

-¿Cómo serán? Quizás tengan un hijo de mi edad.

-Supongo que será un matrimonio joven, bien posicionado, y si, quizás tengan hijos.

-Que emoción, podíamos ir a darles la bienvenida cuando vuelva del colegio.

-Henry no seas precipitado, lo de llamar a la puerta y llevar una tarta para presentarnos sólo se hace en las películas. Si aun no conocemos ni a la mitad de vecinos y llevamos aquí diez años.

-Pero podías hacer una de tus tartas de manzana, seguro que les encanta. Y no son cualquier vecino, son los de enfrente. ¿Cuando vayamos de vacaciones, quién nos regará las plantas?

-No seas pesado. Ya nos les encontraremos en el pasillo, o en el ascensor y nos presentaremos. Y ahora lávate los dientes que llegamos tarde, tú al colegio y yo al bufete.

* * *

16 horas más tarde...

-Mamá, no puedo dormir.

-Ya lo sé hijo - levantando la vista de su libro y mirando a su hijo que que apoyado en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?

-Da igual, voy a seguir oyendo los ruidos.

-Está claro que no son un matrimonio, formal, dudo que sean un matrimonio. Nos han metido a vivir enfrente al demonio personificado.

-¿Y si vas a decirles que bajen la música?

-No van a hacerme caso, sólo conseguiré que la suban de volumen, esta gente funciona así.

-Mamá, eres abogada, algo podrás hacer.

-Aun no son las 12 de la noche. Pueden tener la música tan alta, por ahora. Como en vente minutos no cese...

-Sólo entra gente y más gente, ¿no oyes los ruidos en el pasillo?

-Ya lo sé Henry, no se que clase de secta tendremos en frente, pero me da igual. Tienes razón, voy a hacer algo ahora mismo.

-¿Vas a ir a hablar con ellos?

-¡No! No van a atender a razones, voy llamar a la policía

-Mamá, quizás sea buena gente, ve a hablar con ellos primero. Si no vamos a caerles mal, y sólo llevan un día aquí.

-Ve a tu cuarto, voy a hablar con los vecinos - acompañando a su hijo a su habitación, y poniéndose una bata encima de su camisón, cogiendo las llaves de casa y saliendo al pasillo.

El pasillo completamente vacío, parece que había dejado de entrar gente. El ruido era mas persistente, fuera lo que fuese lo que tenían puesto, no podía calificarse de música. Tras dos intentos fallidos de llamar al timbre y esperar que alguien saliese a contestar, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba medio abierta. Ya que estaba ahí, enfrente, parada, Regina se decidió a entrar. No podía creérselo, era una fiesta. El humo del tabaco se mezclaba con los gritos que el ruido que emanaba el equipo de música solapaban. Pero cuando Regina llegó a lo que imaginaba era el salón, unas quince personas ni se percataron de su existencia. La mesa del fondo apenas era visible por la cantidad de botellas de licores que tenía en medio. A un lado, lo que parecía un sofá, estaba algo ocupado por una pareja. En medio del suelo, unos cuatro jóvenes fumaban en lo que Regina creía que se llamaba "cachimba" y al lado el resto de jóvenes se magreaba al ritmo de la música.

-Hola, ¿quería algo? - tocándole por detrás en el hombro una joven de pelo caoba que no parecía estar unida a la fiesta por su vestuario mas apto de dormir.

-Hola - gritando - ¿qué dice? ¡No le oigo señorita!

-Venga conmigo - haciéndole un gesto para que le siguiese.

-¿Es usted la nueva inquilina? - entrando tras la joven en lo que parecía ser su habitación.

-Sí, soy Belle French, una de las tres nuevas vecinas. Imagino que usted es nuestra vecina de enfrente.

-Regina Mills - alargando la mano a la tal Belle.

-Siento el ruido que estamos causando. Pero verá, mañana empezamos la universidad, somos nuevas en la ciudad y mis compañeras de piso querían dar una fiesta para inaugurar el piso. Pero se les está yendo de las manos.

-Es que no son horas, dígale a sus compañeras que o paran esta fiesta o me veré obligada a llamar a la policía, tengo un hijo que mañana tiene que madrugar para ir a clase.

-Sí, lo se, le entiendo Sra. Mills. Si por mi fuera no hubiese fiesta, no consigo concentrarme para leer ni con tapones.

-Esta bien. Dígame quienes de toda esa jarcha son sus compañeras de piso, y yo les diré que corten la fiesta pero ya.

-Pues por lo que he visto antes cuando la he encontrado en el pasillo, Ruby estaba algo ocupada con un joven que desconozco, en el sofá, y en cuanto a Emma, ni la he visto. Estará con algún otro chico en su cuarto.

-Me da igual, si es tan amable señorita, acompáñeme y dígame quien es esa tal Ruby que si estaba en el escenario de la fiesta.

-Claro, venga por aquí - llevando de vuelta a Regina a la fiesta - Perdona, ¿Ruby? - dando unas palmaditas en la espalda a la joven de pelo negro que se mantenía ocupada metiéndole la lengua a un joven.

-¡Belle, no me interrumpas! ¿ Qué coño pasa?

-Esta es nuestra vecina.

-Regina Mills, mucho gusto - alargando la mano.

-Ah, la vecina, encantada, bueno ahí tiene las copas, sírvase, y ¡páselo bien! - sonriendo a Regina mientras continuaba besando al chico.

-Pero... - sin palabras por la indignación.

-Déjelo, es inútil. Ya acabo yo la fiesta - acercándose al equipo de música y apagándolo de golpe. A la vez que apagaba las luces de discoteca y encendía la luz normal - ¡La fiesta ha acabado! Por favor, vayan desalojando - provocando escaso éxito entre la muchedumbre que tras propiciar algún que otro insulto a la chica siguieron con sus quehaceres, encendiendo de nuevo la música.

PUM

-La dueña del piso ha dicho que ha su casa todos, si es que tenéis alguna, ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ YA! - soltando la botella partida que acababa de romper contra la mesa para llamar la atención a los fiesteros. Esta vez a diferencia de a Belle, todos hicieron caso y fueron saliendo entre palabrotas.

-Belle, la vecina es una corta rollos - cogiendo Ruby del cuello de la camisa al chico con el que estaba besándose y encerrándose en su habitación.

-Estoy impresionada, ha echado a todos en un minuto. En fin, esto parece el basurero, me temo que seré yo quien lo recoja mañana. Le acompaño a la puerta Sra. Mills. y otra vez disculpe las molestias.

-No pasa nada Belle, y puede tutearme. Es usted muy responsable para su edad, a diferencia de sus compañeras - siguiendo a la joven a la puerta de forma educada cuando...

-¿Qué coño pasa aquí?


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por todos los reviews! No esperaba ni la mitad en el capítulo 1, me hacéis que me inspire y lo continúe ya! :D Aviso que, aunque salgan personajes secundarios para dar diálogos y escenas, es sólo SWANQUEEN **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

-He dicho que qué coño pasa aquí. ¿Por que ha acabado tan pronto mi fiesta Belle?

-Es que ha venido esta simpática vecina a pedirnos por favor que acabase la fiesta por que no son horas.

-¿Qué no son horas? Son las 00:00 y esta es nuestra casa, nadie de fuera va a venir a mandarnos, faltaría mas. ¿Por qué la has hecho caso?

-Belle, disculpa, ¿quién está grosera? - mirando a la rubia que acababa de aparecer al final del pasillo de arriba a abajo.

-Soy Emma Swam, y vivo en este piso. A si que lárguese de aquí, aguafiestas. No quiero amargados en mi casa.

-Descuide maleducada ya me iba, pero como vuelva a montar tal estruendo la próxima vez llamaré a la policía, se lo advierto.

-Uy que miedo me da - siguiendo a la morena a la puerta - Buenas noches vecina - cerrando la puerta en las narices de Regina.

-¿Pero quién demonios se cree esta chica que es? Menuda prepotente - cerrando la puerta de su casa de golpe, y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-¿Ya lo has solucionado mami?

-Si hijo, me temo que nada de matrimonio con hijos, son tres universitarias. Menudo año nos espera.

-¿No son majas?

-Una si, pero las otras dos... en especial esa prepotente engreída que... agh - dejando a su hijo en el pasillo y metiéndose en cu cuarto mientras seguía murmurando.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

-Hola mamá - acercándose a Regina y dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras tiraba la mochila en el sofá.

-¿Qué tal el día cariño? Y no dejes ahí la mochila.

-Muy bien - cogiendo la mochila y llevándola a su cuarto - ¿Sabes con quién me he encontrado en el ascensor?

-No, ¿con quien? - subiendo un poco la voz para que su hijo la escuchase.

-Con una de las vecinas, la simpática que decías ayer.

-Ah con Belle, si, si, me cayó muy bien esta chica, se la ve responsable.

-Es muy graciosa - volviendo a la cocina y sentándose en la mesa a la espera de la comida.

-¿Te has lavado las manos?

-Si, claro - mintiendo a su madre

-No me mientas, corre a lavarte las manos o...

-Si, si, ya voy.

-Esto ya está - refiriéndose a la comida - voy a ver si hay correo en el buzón que antes con las prisas lo olvide. Ahora vuelvo Henry.

-¡Vale mamá! - mientras tonteaba con la miga del pan.

* * *

-Buenos días vecina - entrando la joven al hall.

-Buenos días Belle.

-¿Recogiendo el correo? Yo ni miro si hay algo, supongo que lo habrá hecho ya Emma - llamando al ascensor.

-Espera un momento - tras comprobar que su buzón estaba vació y acercándose a la chica - ¿Acabas de llegar?

-Si, ¿ por?

-Mi hijo me ha dicho que había subido contigo en el ascensor.

-Imposible, yo desde que salí esta mañana a las siete en punto... -entrando en el ascensor.

-¿Está ya la chica morena en casa? - entrando Regina también al ascensor.

-No, que va, Ruby tiene clase de tarde.

-Entonces... no, dime que no.

-Me temo que tu hijo ha conocido a Emma ¿ pasó algo?

-No me lo puedo creer, mi hijo me había dicho que había conocido a la nueva vecina... a la simpática.

-Oh me halagas, pero Emma puede ser muy simpática, ayer no era su día pero normalmente...

-Fue una grosera, seguro que es una grosera y siempre será una grosera - saliendo del ascensor - No quiero que mi hijo tenga relación alguna con ella.

-Regina, yo te he caído bien ¿verdad? - saliendo también.

-Si, tú eres una joven muy agradable.

-Pues te aseguro que Emma es igual de agradable o más.

-No, no lo es. A mi las apariencias no me engañan y ayer me dejó claro que tipo de persona es.

-Bueno, vamos a estar aquí todo el curso, ya la juzgarás por ti misma, y quizás veas que te equivocaste - introduciendo en la cerradura la llave - y sino, pregúntale a tu hijo. Hasta luego Regina, que pases buena tarde - entrando en su piso.

-Adiós - entrando también y murmurando para sí misma - Por supuesto que voy a preguntarle.

-¿Cuanto tardaste no mama? Tengo hambre.

-Eh, ya, ya, me encontré con alguien en el ascensor, sólo eso. Dime Henry - sirviéndole el primer plato - ¿de que hablaste con la nueva vecina?

-Oh nada, me pregunto que si era tu hermano, sobrino o tal y le dije que no, que eras mi madre y se echo a reír.

-Que mona la chica - ironizando y sentándose a comer - ¿Y que más?

-Bueno dijo que...

-¿Qué? - expectante.

-Que como de una cosa así... podía haber salido un niño tan guapo. Pero no la entendí muy bien la gracia, ella se reía.

-Será descarada... ¿Y que más?

-No sé mamá... que mas da. Como decías, es muy maja y ya - sintiéndose atosigado con tanta pregunta.

-Majísima... - volviendo a ironizar - pero Henry hijo haz memoria, seguro que hablasteis algo más, ¿no decías que fue graciosa?

-Ah si, me dijo que anoche en la fiesta fuiste un amor de persona, que te lo estabas pasando tan bien que tuvo que venir ella a cortar la fiesta porque se te hacia tarde. Me hizo gracias porque como a ti no te gustan las fiestas...

-¡Es que eso es mentira! - ofuscándose.

-No, tú fuiste a la fiesta, eso es verdad.

-¡A finalizarla! Fui yo la que corte la fiesta, no ella.

-Ya bueno, dice que la ayudaste, y que te lo recompensará. Ves, es majísima.

-¿Que me lo recompensará? ¿qué piensa hacer esa lunática?

-Mami, ¿no te caía bien? - confuso.

-No, Henry, esa chica no es la vecina simpática. A si que si vuelves a encontrártela en el ascensor, esperas a que monte ella, y subes en el siguiente.

-¿Pero por qué? A mi me ha caído genial.

-Me da mala espina, esa chica no es de fiar. Sólo te dejo hablar con la vecina del pelo color caoba y ojos claros, ¿entendiste?

-¿Qué tienes en contra de las rubias?

-En contra de las rubias nada, de esa en particular, todo . Y come o llegarás tarde a esgrima - comiendo ella también mientras maquinaba algún plan, esto no quedaría así, esa tal Emma Swam quería vengarse por lo de ayer, y no pensaba permitírselo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por todos los reviews, me alegra tanto que esté gustando la historia :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

En el portal...

Regina se dispone a cerrar la puerta con doble vuelta, y a continuación guarda la llave en su bolso, coloca su impecable alfombrilla en donde pone "Welcome" y se da la vuelta para ir directa al ascensor cuando...

-Hola vecina - saliendo de su casa la chica del piso de enfrente.

-Adiós, tengo prisa.

-No, no, espera.

-No me interesa nada de lo que pueda usted contarme.

-Se sorprendería de lo fácil que es entablar conversación conmigo pero... ese no es el caso. Sólo quería hablarle de Henry.

-Si, mira, ahora que saca el tema, yo también.

-Me alegro de que coincidamos en algo.

-Aléjese de mi hijo.

-¿Por qué? Si me cae genial.

-Ya pero tú a nosotros no.

-Oh, que confianzas, ya me tuteas y todo.

-No hay confianza alguna señorita Swan.

-Da igual, somos vecinas, ya nos han presentado, es mejor tutearse.

-No somos amigas, no se confunda Swan.

-No, no, para nada. Se elegir mejor a mis amistades. El caso es que el niño me dijo que se le daba fatal las matemáticas. Y yo soy un celebrito, así que podía darle clases particulares.

-¿QUÉ?

-Si, mira, cobro a cinco euros la hora, más desplazamiento, pero en este caso, será gratis. ¿Lo pillas?, como vivimos al lado, ¿En tu casa o en la mía? - dando un paso al frente con confianza.

-¡En ninguna! - dando un paso para atrás casi estrompándose con su propia puerta.

-¿En el pasillo? si que eres rara, bueno. ¿Cuando empezamos? Yo tengo libre las tardes, en principio.

-Escúcheme mona, usted no vas a dar clases a mi hijo de nada. Ni aunque necesitase a una experta en groserías le llamaría a usted, y mire que se, que es una experta. Ahora si me deja pasar, tengo que ir a recoger a mi hijo - dándole la espalda y llamando al ascensor.

-Piénsatelo, porque estoy muy solicitada. Que tengas buena tarde Regina - metiéndose en su piso con una sonrisa en la boca.

-¿Por qué quieres dar clases al hijo de Regina? - acercándose a su amiga.

-Para ganarme un dinerillo, que no me viene mal.

-Ya, pero ¿de matemáticas?

-Es lo que me ha dicho el chico que se le da mal.

-Ya pero es que a ti también se te dan mal.

-Bueno, que años tiene el chaval, ¿ocho, nueve? No creo que pase de las sumas.

-Tiene diez, y seguro que si pasa de las sumas. Aun así sigo sin entender tu interés en los vecinos, más después de lo de anoche. Fuiste una borde.

-Soy borde Belle - Dirigiéndose al sofá y sentándose - esa señora se cree la reina del mundo, y más concretamente de este pasillo y no me da la gana, aquí vive más gente, y encima tiene un hijo majísimo, y le pienso ayudar con las matemáticas.

-Tu sabrás, pero creo que te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo.

-La saco de quicio, pero acabará aceptando. Con la crisis que hay no va a encontrar un profesor particular ni más cerca ni más barato. ¿Te has fijado en lo joven que es, como es que tendrá un hijo?

-Pero si tu ya tienes curro los findes, no vas a tener tiempo para estudiar. Y bueno quizás su marido también sea joven y...

-Ya pero puedo compaginarlo, hay tiempo. ¿Está casada? No llevaba alianza.

-No se si está casada, es joven, pues tendrá novio. ¿No le preguntaste al niño?

-No me dio tiempo, mañana volveré a asaltarlo en el ascensor.

-Estas fatal Em.

-Ya lo sé Belle pero no eso no es nada nuevo.

-Vas a conseguir que nos metamos en líos con la vecina.

-En tres días la tengo comiendo de mi mano.

-¿Por qué tanto interés? Yo te conozco y...

-Me pone.

-¿Y tu novia?

-¡También! - riéndose.

-No se si aceptará que des clases al hijo o no, pero si Regina supiese que te gustan las mujeres seguro que diría que no. Se la ve muy conservadora y tradicional.

-Si me pregunta mi orientación sexual le diré que me gustan los hombres, y no es mentira alguna.

-Ya, ya se que tu le das a todo - riéndose con su amiga - ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando la tengas loquita por ti?

-Dejarla a dos velas. Así aprenderá a no meterse en casas ajenas.

-Eres cruel Em. Que lo hagas con universitarias pijas que se le lo tienen merecido vale, pero Regina es una mujer formal y...

-Y merece un escarmiento.

-No comparto tus métodos ni los apruebo, vas a dejarme mal, le dije que eres simpática.

-Eso no es mentira. No te preocupes Belle, se que no te guste que juegue con la gente, usaré a Ruby de cebo, no a ti - dando un abrazo a su amiga y yéndose a su cuarto.

* * *

-Henry hijo, ¿ le dijiste a la vecina que se te daban mal las matemáticas? - sin quitar los ojos de la carretera.

-Ah si, se me olvidó contártelo.

-¿Pero por qué?

-Bueno me preguntó que tal en el cole, y la dije que mal porque había tenido mates a última.

-Pero yo no sabía que te iba tan mal con esa asignatura.

-Nunca me preguntas.

-¿Cómo que no?

-Siempre estás trabajando, lo raro es que hoy hayas venido a buscarme tú en vez de tu ayudante.

-Hijo, el trabajo me absorbe muchas horas al día y...

-Ya lo sé mamá, si no fuese por todo lo que trabajas no podríamos vivir en el centro, ni yo tener todas las cosas que tengo, etc.

-¡Claro! mi trabajo es muy importante.

-Pero echo de menos hablar contigo. Hoy me has hecho mas preguntas que en toda la semana, y todo gracias a la vecina.

-Henry eres mi vida, yo todo lo que hago es por ti.

-Pues deja a esa chica darme clases particulares, las necesito, y ella me cae bien y se ofreció. Me dijo que hablaría contigo.

-Si, lo hizo.. pero dudo que ella sepa enseñarte a sumar dos mas dos.

-¡Pero si va a la universidad!

-Hoy en día aceptan a cualquiera en la universidad pública.

-Me ha dicho que saca muy buenas notas.

-A saber lo que hace para conseguir esas "buenas notas"

-No te entiendo.

-Da igual Henry, quieres que ella te de clases, te las dará, pero antes la haré pasar un examen.

-¿Para saber si sabe mates?

-No, para saber si sabe comportarse o sólo es una grosera choni de esas de hoy en día.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por los reviews Nadia, pokeresp, Paola y alexade! ^^ También muchísimas gracias a todos los follows y favs (pero atreveros a dejad un review que hace ilusión saber que opináis). No adelantaré nada, si Emma tiene novia ya se verá ah! xD La historia dará giros jejeje ya iréis viéndolo! :D **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-Hola chicas - entrando en casa tras una tarde de clase aburrida para Ruby como de costumbre.

-Ei, ¿qué tal hoy? - preguntando Belle a su compañera.

-Un coñazo, encima me ha tocado ir a clase las 4 horas seguidas porque nadie quería irse a la cafetería.

-Ruby acabas de empezar, ¿ no te interesa conocer a que profesores tienes?

-No, ni lo más mínimo, me interesan más los Erasmus - contestando a su amiga Belle.

-Pienso igual que tú, a mi todos los que me han tocado son de otros años, me aburren.

-Hablando de aburrimiento, he coincidido en el ascensor con la borde de anoche y su hijo, creo.

-¿Has hablado con Regina? - entusiasmándose.

-Si, me dio un recado para ti Em.

-¿Has visto Belle? ¡Ha aceptado! Yo creí que tenía mejor intuición nuestra vecinita.

-¡No me lo creo! Cuando me ha dicho que aceptaba que fueses la profe de mates del niño he flipado, tu odias esa asignatura pero... ¿Vas a volver a hacer lo de tu experimento? Me sacáis de quicio, me voy a dormir. Adiós.

-Belle, ¡que son las diez!

-Déjala Ruby, Belle y sus valores morales... Cuéntame todo lo que te dijo detalle a detalle.

-Si, yo te cuento, pero te advierto, no nos la líes, una cosa es que la engatuses y luego la dejes a dos velas, y otra que montes un lío y tengamos que abandonar este piso que está de puta madre.

-Descuida, será una semana a lo sumo, cuando la tenga loquita por mi...

-Esa señora no tiene pinta de que la gusten las mujeres pero bueno.

-No hace falta, mientras la guste yo sobra.

-Bien, te digo lo que me dijo en el ascensor - sentándose al lado de Emma y empezando a contar detalle a detalle.

* * *

DING DONG

-¡Hola!

-Hola chico - acariciándolo el pelo y pasando al interior sin preguntar si podía o no.

-Mi madre aún no ha llegado.

-Sí, lo se. Me he adelantado un poco, no quería causar mala impresión y llegar tarde - dirigiéndose al salón, y poniéndose a cotillear las cosas.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-No Henry, da igual. Que foto más bonita - cogiendo un marco que estaba en una de las baldas de la estantería.

-Somos mi mamá y yo en Florida, en las vacaciones del año pasado.

-Salís muy guapos - centrando su vista en la figura de Regina - ¿Y tú papá?

-Yo no tengo padre - poniéndose algo tenso.

-No importa, yo tampoco tengo.

-¿También tienes sólo mamá?

-No, tampoco tengo mamá - sentándose en el sofá al lado del niño.

-¿Eres huérfana?

-Si.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada chico, lo tengo superado. Tú tienes mucha suerte de tener a tu madre. Y así por preguntar algo... ¿Regina no tiene novio?

-No, no lo creo, sólo se pasa el día trabajando.

-Es una mujer muy trabajadora, se la ve. ¿A qué se dedica?

-Es abogada.

-Anda, mira - sorprendiéndose.

-¿Tú también?

-No, no que va - girándose hacia la puerta - Me parece que ya llega.

-Si, es ella.

-Henry ve a tu cuarto, la vecina estará a punto de llegar. Oh, vaya, ya ha llegado - entrando en el salón, y mirando su reloj desconcertada.

-Quise venir antes para no parecer impuntual - sonriendo a la morena.

-Ya veo... - siguiendo aún sorprendida - Henry, ¿dónde está Sidney?

-Se fue justo antes de llegar Emma, me dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender.

-¿Y te dejó sólo?

-Fueron dos minutos Regina, yo llegué cuando el se iba, le oí coger el ascensor - mintiendo para cubrir al niño.

-Bueno, aun así tendré una charla con él, no le pago para que...

-¡Es tu ayudante, no mi niñera! Se cuidar de mi mismo - gritando y saliendo corriendo a su habitación. Henry estaba harto de la sobreprotección de Regina y explotó.

-¡Henry, espera!

-¡No! - levantándose y cogiendo el brazo a Regina - No vayas detrás, no va a escucharte, ahora está enfadado. Y es una chorrada, déjalo estar.

-Ya, claro... - mirando a la rubia más sorprendida aún que antes y soltándose de la mano que le agarraba su muñeca - Voy a cambiarme de ropa, vuelvo en dos minutos. ¿Quiere algo de beber?

-No, no estoy bien - volviendo a sentarse en el sofá mientras la morena abandonada el salón. Se sentía extraña. No era la primera vez que fingía un papel para fastidiar a alguien enamorándolo y luego dejándole a medias. Emma sabía que era guapa, muy guapa, y no la importaba, lo usaba para dar escarmientos a la gente que se lo merecía, y a la vez era un juego. Sonaba frívolo, pero la daba igual. Toda la vida se había valido de su cuerpo para conseguir las cosas, el ser inteligente no la servía, a la gente sólo le importaban las apariencias.

Hace un día le había parecido facilísimo su plan con esta mujer tan aguafiestas, pero ahora, no. Ya no parecía la típica amargada, que sólo quiere amargar a los jóvenes por su aburrida e insignificante vida, sino, una madre entregada que lo daba todo por su hijo. Si lo pensaba bien, era lógico que hubiese ido a parar la fiesta, Emma sabía que no era lícito tener la música a ese volumen pasadas las doce de la noche.

-Ya estoy aquí - apareciendo por la puerta una Regina totalmente irreconocible, sacando a Emma de sus pensamientos. Ya no llevaba su traje pantalón negro impoluto, ni sus tacones, hasta juraría que se había rebajado el maquillaje, su pelo seguía intacto, media melena al viento, muy natural. Ahora llevaba puesto unos leggins y una sudadera, y de calzado unas zapatillas de andar por casa. Emma no se lo creía, era tan estirada que imaginaba que mantendría las apariencias durante todo el rato que ella permaneciese allí, anteponiendo su estilo a la comodidad pero no, Regina como cualquier persona, tras un duro día de trabajo al llegar a casa lo que quería era estar cómoda - Emma, ¿podemos empezar?

-Sí, si - quitándose su cazadora roja y dejándola a un lado. Empezaba a tener calor.

-Bien, quiero que rellene este impreso, son preguntas rutinales. Entenderá que quiero saber quien va a dar clases a mi hijo y a quién voy a meter en casa.

-Si, si, lo comprendo - cogiendo el impreso y empezando a leer; nombre, apellidos...

-Ahora le presto un bolígrafo y una revista para que se apoye.

-Perfecto - siguiendo la lectura mientras esperaba a que Regina le trajese el boli y la revista.

-Tome - alargando la mano y dándole el boli y la revista - tómese el tiempo que necesite, cuando lo tenga listo, si todo esta bien, podemos rellenar el contrato ya mismo.

-¿Contrato?

-Si, bueno, soy abogada, no hay problema en eso, entenderá que quiero tener un documento legal en donde indique que usted trabaja aquí, las horas, el dinero que va a cobrar...

-No, no hace falta Regina, somos vecinas - poniéndose algo nerviosa.

-Me gusta hacer las cosas bien, manías que se me pegan de los juzgados.

-Pero, imagínate que el niño mejora de pronto y ya no me necesitas, y en el contrato pone que estaré mas tiempo, es un lío y... - poniéndose más nerviosa.

-De verdad, no se preocupe, no habrá ninguna cláusula de temporalidad.

-Vale, vale, confió en usted ¿eh? A ver si va a estafarme - viendo que en ese aspecto no iba a poder ganar a la terquedad de Regina.

-Céntrese en rellenar el papel - poniendo los ojos en blanco al ver que ya volvía a ser la Emma repelente de siempre.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por los reviews Nadia, Paola, alexade y Oli! ^^ Y gracias a los nuevos follows y favs :)**

**Ya veréis como avanza la cosa yo no spoileo jaja y si la Ruby de mi fic, es la poligonera de la season 1 jejeje **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-¿Qué tal ha ido la entrevista de trabajo?

-Bien, demasiado bien diría.

-¿Ya te ha contratado? - sorprendiéndose, mientras quitaba a Emma el contrato de las manos.

-Si, todo muy "legal"

-Pero tía, ¿y cuando se de cuenta de tu juego?

-Pues romperá el contrato, Belle no te apures.

-Nos la vas a liar, nos va a amargar la vida la vecina de enfrente en cuanto descubra el pastel.

-Es una mujer madura, las clases particulares van a parte. Me interesa el curro, dice que cinco euros es poco por hora, y va a pagarme diez, así que...

-¡Que generosa! La irá bien económicamente.

-No es tan estirada como aparenta, ni tan pija.

-Emma ayer echabas pestes de ella, esta mañana echabas pestes de ella, ¿y ahora?

-Se ha puesto en chándal para firmar el contrato.

-Oh, que delito, ya podía haberse puesto en ropa interior - en tono irónico.

-¡Belle! no juegues con eso... - ruborizándose.

-¡Ten cuidado! Eres muy enamoradiza a veces, y te recuerdo que tienes novia.

-Si, si, ya lo sé. Tranquila.

* * *

-¿Has dejado que Emma me de clases? - apareciendo por el marco de la puerta.

-Si, creo que es apta.

-Mamá, perdona por lo de antes.

-No importa, se que Sidney te caía mal... y no quieres niñeros, pero ya no tendrás a ninguno de mis subalternos cuidándote más. Emma me ha dicho que puedes pasar las tardes en su casa, y que ella y Belle te echarán un ojo, no he podido negarme, me lo ha exigido a modo de que yo la haya subido el sueldo.

-Pero entonces ellas serán mis niñeras.

-Bueno, pero ellas te caen bien, son jóvenes...

-Si, prefiero eso mamá, si es a lo que te refieres - pensando que era inútil cabrearse de nuevo.

-¿Y las clases me las dará allí?

-Oh no, no. No me fío. Mejor aquí, los dos solos, sin ruido. Pero como sólo serán dos tardes a la semana...

-Vale, me parece bien - acercándose a su madre y dándola un beso en la mejilla - eres la mejor.

-Lo sé, te quiero Henry.

-Una cosa - antes de salir y dirigirse a su habitación - ¿Sabías que Emma es huérfana?

-No, no lo sabía. No es algo que se ponga en "Otros" en el formulario rutinario que la hice rellenar.

-Simplemente me pareció curioso.

-¿Y sabes de que murieron sus padres?

-Creo que nunca los conoció, pero no lo sé seguro.

-Pobrecita, todo el mundo debería tener padres.

-Yo no conozco a mis abuelos, y no tengo padre.

-Henry, tus abuelos están muertos, y tu padre también. Pero me tienes a mi.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Te tengo a ti.

* * *

-¡Me voy!

¿Tan pronto? si no he terminado ni de comer.

-Me gusta llegar pronto, además así veo a Regina irse a trabajar.

-Ya, ya, tu siendo puntual... que raro. Pero me da que en unos días la que dejará de serlo es ella.

-Eso ni lo dudes Ruby. ¿Voy guapa?

-Hombre, la última vez que te vi con vestido estabas en preescolar, así que sí.

-Los odio, pero quiero impresionar a Regina.

-Pues entonces róbame los vestidos a mi, no a Belle. Un poco más y no te veo los tobillos.

-¡Exagerada! El próximo vestido te le cogeré prestado a ti, pero para ese momento aun queda. Prefiero no llevar porno-vestidos aún.

- Que pillina, si tras verte, a la vecinita no se le caen los ojos es que no ve de lejos, ni de cerca.

-A lo mejor no le gustan las mujeres...

-Emma, ¿desde cuando eso es problema? Además tú no gustas, encantas, da igual del sexo que sean, todos te desean.

-¡Dios, me voy! Parece un eslogan para vender mi cuerpo.

-Para venderlo no se, pero yo te lo comía todo.

-Lástima que sepas mis trucos loba, sino GRR. ¡Adiós Ruby! - dirigiéndose a la puerta sin poder evitar las risas, la encantaba bromear con su amiga.

DING DONG

-Ya abro yo Henry, tú prepara el libro de mates - quitándose el delantal, y yendo hacia la puerta principal no sin antes recolocarse el pelo en el espejo del pasillo.

-Hola Regina.

-Hola... Emma - mirándola de arriba a abajo. A Regina la gustaba la moda como a casi todas las mujeres, pero de todas las veces que había visto a Emma, juraría que no se había cambiado de vaqueros, y que la camisa más mona que había llevado era una básica blanca. Verla con un vestido de tan buen gusto, la sorprendió. Además si no la fallaba la vista, era un Armani - Bonito vestido.

-Gracias, cuando quieras te lo presto.

-No, no hace falta, gracias - sonando educada y cerrando la puerta una vez que Emma había pasado.

-¿Qué tal la mañana?

-Ocupada me temo, ¿y usted en la facultad?

-Como siempre, nada nuevo.

-Siempre pasan cosas nuevas en la universidad.

-Si, si no hay huelga de limpieza, la hay de alumnos y sino no viene el profesor, es todo un cachondeo.

-En mis tiempos había mas formalidad.

-Bueno, seguro que no hace tanto que dejaste la facultad.

-Te sorprenderías de hace ya cuantos años que la dejé - tuteando por primera vez a Emma.

-Oh, no creo. ¿Qué tienes, treinta años? - intentando averiguar la edad de Regina.

-Ya me gustaría, ¿pero usted no sabe que no se le pregunta la edad a una dama?

-Por favor Regina, tutearme. Además, es injusto, tú ayer descubriste todo sobre mi, y yo aún no se nada...

-Esta bien - prologando unos tensos segundos de silencio - la tutearé, porque va a ser la profesora de mi hijo. Y en cuanto a la edad, quizás algún día la descubras, quien sabe.

-Seguro que tú y yo anduvimos a gatas.

-No, no lo creo, tan sólo tienes 22 años.

-¿Ves como lo sabes todo de mi?

-Bueno, se me hace tarde y tengo que ir al bufete - finalizando así la conversación - Henry esta en su cuarto, ahora vendrá. Podéis usar mi escritorio para las clases, y si necesitáis Internet, utiliza mi portátil.

-Gracias Regina, eres muy amable. Que tengas una buena tarde en el curro.

-Igualmente Emma.


	6. Chapter 6

Gracias por los reviews Paola, Nadia y alexade! ^^ Y los nuevos follows! Y si, si se sabrá quien es la novia pesada!xD pero no te lo imaginas para nada!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Los días pasaban y el "experimento" seguía adelante.

-¿Esto es así?

-No lo sé Henry, a ver pasa.

-¿Pero tú entiendes de mates?

-¡Claro! - cogiendo el cuaderno del niño, mirando la raíz cuadrada que acababa de realizar Henry.

-¿Y por qué buscas en Internet como se hacen las raíces cuadradas?

-Pues por que esto lo di hace mil años, y ya no me acuerdo. ¿A que le digo a Belle que no preparare tarta de chocolate mañana?

-No, no. Vale, ya me callo.

-Yo creo que esta bien, a la sigue haciendo las cuentas. Y sino ya te lo corregirá la profesora, no voy a hacértelo todo yo.

Pasados cinco minutos...

-Emma, ¿con quién chateas tanto?

-¿Cómo? - ruborizándose.

-¡Te he pillado! Tienes novio - riéndose ante la mirada asesina de Emma.

-¡No! Para nada, todos los hombres son estúpidos.

-Yo no.

-Tú aun eres un niño, no crezcas nunca, y ¡haz los deberes! - sonriendo al niño mientras éste volvía a sus raíces cuadradas mientras Emma más que chatear husmeaba en el portátil de Regina. Informes, papeleo, y más informes de casos... era demasiado aburrido cotillear los documentos de Regina. Nada. Probaría en imágenes a ver... como imaginaba, apenas tres carpetas con fotos perfectamente clasificadas de sus vacaciones con Henry. Pero no pudo evitar verlas, a cada foto que pasaba se la veía más natural, más guapa... Incluso en alguna sonreía, estaba claro que Henry era su vida. Cotilleo el historial, quizás Regina era todo fachada y echaba mano de páginas porno... pero no, tan solo enlaces de su correo electrónico y alguna que otra página de consulta. Aburrida. Eso es lo que era Regina - ¿Qué hobbies tiene tu madre?

-Umm ¿trabajar vale?

-Aparte.

-¡Ya sé! Adora cocinar, prepara la mejor lasaña del mundo.

-¿Ah sí? Adoro la lasaña - mintiendo - me encantaría que me invitase algún día a comer lasaña.

-¡Genial! Yo me encargo.

-No, Henry, no quiero parecer maleducada y ... - recordando que odiaba la lasaña, como iba a comerla si la invitaban.

-Que no, que yo la pediré a mi madre que te invité y...

-Bueno, vale, ¿ pero habrá algo más que lasaña? - anotándose un tanto imaginario, primera cita conseguida, aunque se muriese del asco comiendo.

-Si, pastel de manzana.

-Umm que ganas de comer el postre.

* * *

¿Qué tal las clases con Emma? - mientras cogía un trozo de pan.

-Bien, aprendo mucho.

-Me alegro. Espero que ya no te den problemas las matemáticas.

-Seguro que no. Mamá, ¿has quedado mañana por la noche?

-¿Yo? No, es viernes, sabes que toca lasaña, pastel de manzana y... ¡película!

-Si, por eso, me gustaría invitar a Emma.

-¿Qué? - atragantándose un poco con la miga del pan.

-Me dijo que la encanta la lasaña, seguro que cocina fatal, y tú lo haces tan bien... ¡invítala!

-Pero, seguro que la señorita Swan tiene planes para mañana, es un viernes.

-Seguro que no, ¡voy a decírselo!

-¿Cómo que vas a...? ¡No! ¡Espérate!, voy yo. Es tarde para que salgas sólo al pasillo.

-Pero si vive en frente - poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Ve a lavarte los dientes si has terminado, mientras yo voy a preguntar a Emma si le apetece venir a cenar mañana con nosotros.

-¡Vale! - levantándose de la mesa y dando un abrazo a su madre - ¡Eres la mejor!

* * *

¿Dónde vais tan... putones? - mirando a sus amigas de arriba a abajo.

-¡Es juernes!

-Ya, ¿ no tenéis clase mañana?

-Ay Belle, respira, no vamos a morirnos por salir de fiesta - mientras acababa de pintarse la raya del ojo.

-Lo que me sorprende es que te lleves a Emma de caza.

-De caza dice - acercándose a su amiga una Emma no demasiado familiarizada con los tacones que llevaba - Ruby sólo va a presentarme al ganado de sus amigas.

-¡Caza!

-Llámalo como quieras.

-¿Y tú novia?

-¿Qué novia? Sólo era una amiga con derecho a roce... ya no me pone.

-Estabas súper enamorada hace cinco horas.

-Belle, vemos el amor de forma distintas... me lo pasaba bien con ella pero, no. Lo hemos dejado.

-¿Y la vecina?

-Pues en su casa, no pretenderás que me la lleve de marcha.

-Sólo se que te interesaba...

-Sólo es parte del experimento... número... - mirando a Ruby para que la echase un cable.

-Ocho. La vecina sería el octavo imbécil, barra, imbécila, que cae ante las garras de la buenorra de Emma Swan.

-Gracias Ruby. Cuanta precisión - chocando las cinco con ella.

-¡Estáis fatal! Me voy a la cama.

-Cuidado Belle, que es pecado irse a dormir antes de que salgan los Lunnis - provocando las risas de Ruby.

-¿Preparada? Hay un par de amigas que quieren conocerte, y están casi tan buenas como nosotras.

-No puedo esperar, pero me da que no llegaré ni al metro con estos putos tacones.

-¡No! Me niego a que te los quites... ¡pierdes encanto nena!

-Ruby lo que voy a perder son los dientes.

-Vale, ve llamando al ascensor, voy a coger unas sandalias planas y me las guardo en el bolso.

-Gracias amiga - dirigiéndose Emma a la puerta principal cuando - ¡Hola! - Mirando a Regina que estaba a punto de llamar al timbre.

-Emma, vaya, que rápida, si ni he llamado - mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Es que iba a salir, menuda coincidencia - subiéndose un poco el escote para no parecer una guarrilla.

-¿Has quedado con tu novio?

-¡No, no! Yo no uso de eso - provocando las risas de la joven morena.

-Yo tampoco me temo.

-Algún día podríamos salir juntas.

-¿De fiesta? Quita, quita, la última vez que salí creo que aún había toque de queda.

-Siempre se puede volver a las andadas. Eres joven, no desentonarás, si te digo lo que se ve por ahí en las discotecas... cincuentonas que entran a cualquiera, en fin, un show.

-Entiendo, hay gente para todo, pero no, yo no estoy ya para tanta marcha.

-¿Y si vamos de tranquis? Unas cervezas, un par de garitos... nada de fiestas. Podríamos conocer gente.

-No sé Emma, eres la vecina de enfrente, y profesora de mi hijo.

-¡Oh venga! No seas aguafiestas, ya no te preparo ningún salao en casa, salgo por ahí, con el frío que hace, sólo para complacerte... me lo debes.

-Bueno, bueno, quizás algún día podría aceptar a cambio de que tú aceptes venir mañana a cenar a casa.

-¿A tú casa, contigo, a cenar? - sin poder encajar frases enteras.

-Si, si, y con Henry claro.

-¡Claro! Estaré encantada.

-Pero mañana es viernes, seguro que sales por ahí...

-Ah no, no, descuida, el sábado madrugo para currar así que...

-A Henry le hará mucha ilusión. Pásalo bien esta noche, ya llega tu amiga Ruby. Buenas noches - dándose la vuelta y metiéndose en su casa.

-¡Ya estoy! Que conste que este bolso no me pega nada, pero todo sea por guardarte los zapatos, ¿qué quería la vecina? ¿sal? - riéndose.

-Ruby, pensándolo mejor no me apetece salir.

-¿QUÉ? Pero si estabas deseándolo.

-Pues ya no, no me apetece tirarme a tus amigas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por los reviews helena4love, Paola, Nadia, Vesi, alexade, cristinasdf y Oli! ^^ Me hacéis muy felices y los nuevos follows y fav también :D Me alegro que os guste, el vocabulario o jerga como decis, no se, intento usar palabras cotidianas, del día a día para hacerlo ameno y divertido xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Toc toc

-Adelante. Em, ¿ya estáis de vuelta? ¡Qué rápido!

-Si no he salido al final, he plantado a Ruby y a sus amigas... ¡me siento fatal! - sentándose en la cama de su amiga.

-¿Y eso? ¿No estaban buenísimas las amigas de Ruby?

-Si, si, pero es que ha pasado algo - cogiendo un cojín y tapándose la cara.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la vecina? - soltando el libro sin ni siquiera poner el marca páginas.

-¿Cómo sabes que fue con la vecina? - tirándola el cojín a la cara.

-Por que se te ve en la cara. Cuenta.

-Bueno... estaba saliendo de casa para llamar al ascensor mientras venía Ruby y el caso es que... ha salido la vecina y... me ha invitado a cenar. ¡Pero sólo por Henry claro!

-¿Por Henry? ¿Y por qué no ha venido él?

-Porque es tarde... pero que él fue quién esta tarde lo dijo.

-¿Te auto-invitaste a cenar?

-Ni que lo haría siempre Belle...

-Tía, ya tienes la primera cita, tu "experimento" va genial.

-Ya... pero ¡no me lo esperaba! Y encima lasaña...

-¡Que rica! Oh, dios, la odias... ufff ¿Y estás segura de que hará lasaña?

-Y pastel de manzana.

-Umm me está entrando hambre.

-¡Belle, esto es serio!

-Ve a dormir, y mañana te pongo guapa para la vecina.

-Ese es el problema... la vecina.

-¿Pero... no te ponía hacer esto?

-Con ella es distinto, ni una complicación, todo va viento en popa... he dejado de tirarme a dos rubias con una 120 de pecho... creo que esto tiene que acabar ya.

-¿Pero tú le gustas a ella?

-¡No! Si para ella solo soy la vecina ya "no grosera", que da clases a su hijo. Me ve como una futura amiga si eso, pero nada más.

-Déjaselo claro, que te interesa y si surge...

-No es tan fácil, ¿y si dice que no?

-¡Qué mas da! Hay mil morenas mas... además a ti aún nadie te ha dicho que no.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para el no.

-Con esas tetas y ese culo, el no, no es una posibilidad.

-¿Entonces me lanzo?

-Poco a poco...

-Creo que Regina ya no es un experimento. Pero no se lo digas a Ruby.

-Me alegro de que lo veas así amiga. Y descuida.

* * *

-Henry cariño ¿has puesto la mesa?

-Mamá aún quedan dos horas.

-Pero ya sabes que Emma siempre viene pronto.

-¿Por qué tengo que ponerme la camisa?

-Para dar buena impresión.

-Sólo es la vecina. Nos conoce.

-Da igual, hay que causar buena impresión.

-Mamá, una cosa, es que se me ha olvidado decirte algo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? ¡Se me va a quemar la lasaña!

-Es que antes un compañero de clase a última hora... me ha invitado a su cumpleaños.

-¿CÓMO?

-Mami es el primero de la clase que me invita a su cumpleaños, y es esta noche, van a ir a cenar al Burguer King...

-Pero hoy es viernes, nuestra cena y peli y...

-Viene Emma, no vas a estar sola, y yo quiero ir con mis compañeros, hacer amigos. No hace falta que me lleves, Belle me ha dicho que ella lo hace, y me recoge, a las doce en punto, ni un minuto más.

-¿Pero ya lo has hablado con Belle y Emma? - sorprendida.

-No, no, sólo Belle lo sabe.

-Bueno, espera que lo piense... - mirando como su hijo le ponía ojitos - vale, te dejo ir, pero dile a Belle que como no te traiga a en punto...

-Si mamá. Me voy que no llego.

-¿Pero y qué vas a regalar a tu amiguito?

-Ya le ha comprado algo Belle creo...

-Ah, pues nada. Pásalo bien cariño - quedándose con la boca abierta en la cocina. Su hijo estaba creciendo, y muy deprisa.

* * *

-Belle, me prometiste ayudarme a ondularme el pelo con las tenazas.

-No puedo, tengo un plan, ¡díselo a Ruby!

-Desde lo de anoche ni me habla, además aún no ha llegado.

-El pelo liso te queda perfecto Em. Me voy, que llego tarde, y recuerda, el vestido rojo.

-¿No es muy formal?

-No, no, a Regina la gusta arreglarse.

-¿Pero con quién has quedado? - hablando a la puerta, porque Belle ya había salido.

-¿Estás lista Belle? Dice mi madre que a las doce en punto o sino...

-Descuida, seré puntual.

-¿A Emma no la importa que yo no esté?

-Si, si, dice que es una pena, pero que ya habrá otra cena - mintiéndole a Henry.

-Ah, ¡vale! ¿Pero Emma sabe lo de que no hay cumpleaños?

-No, no, lo del cumpleaños hay que mantenerlo tanto a Regina como a Emma, es un secreto ¿vale?

-Si, si. Prefiero ir a la convención de videojuegos contigo que cenar con mi madre y mi profesora - sonriendo a Belle.

* * *

-Dígame.

-¿Está Emma?

-Si, soy yo, ¿quién llama?

-Soy Regina.

-Ah, hola Regina - poniéndose nerviosa - ¿Pasa algo?

-Era por lo de la cena de esta noche... hubiese ido a tu casa pero tengo miedo de que se me queme la lasaña.

-No pasa nada, por teléfono está bien, ¿ocurrió algo?

-Es que Henry tiene un cumpleaños y no va a poder quedarse a cenar.

-¿Vamos a estar solas?

-Si, si no es problema, podemos dejarlo para otro día cuando este Henry y...

-No, no, las dos solas está bien.

-Pues entonces sigue en pie.

-A las nueve en punto estoy en tu casa.

-Perfecto, estaré esperándote.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gracias por los reviews kmikc (espero que sigas comentándome que te parece, y añadí bio jeje), Paola (adoro tus parrafadas jajaja estas peor que yo), alexade (Belle es más bien la celestina de éstas dos xD), Vesi (si los hago más lagos, pierden emoción), Nadia (no habrá porno, sólo apra fastidiarte jaja) , Oli (no llegas a poner review y te mato jajaja y la novia se verá dentro de poco xD), Regi (sigue leyendo, me alegro de que te guste tanto! :D), AguseriesLover (ahora mismo subo la continuación, sigue dándome tu opinión jej) **

**Éste capí será el mejor, y la vez el peor... sólo espero que os guste, y no me matéis! Se que es corto -.-**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Nerviosa como si volviese a tener quince años y fuese una primera cita, Regina retocó por cuarta vez la mesa y vio que todo estaba perfecto. No sabía porque se encontraba así. Era una simple cena con una profesora, una cena formal, nada personal... ¡no! Era la vecina, la vecina que había pasado de ser detestable a... a tremendamente apetecible. No podía creérselo que pensase así. No tenía nada en contra de los homosexuales pero ella no lo era. Si hasta hace nada creía haber estado loca por ese abogado tan sexy de la ponencia... pero Emma, ella era distinta. Desde el principio había sido muy muy insoportable, metiéndose en la vida de Henry y en la suya. Desde el principio, si se fijaba, la vecina se había entrometido demasiado en su vida, como que fuese algo de vital importancia. Regina estaba confusa, Henry no estaba y aun así quería seguir viniendo a cenar. Las nueve menos cuarto, Emma no llegaba y ya se estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Por qué? Parecía bipolar, por una parte quería odiarla y por otra no podía. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con la joven, no quería malentendidos, al fin y al cabo iba a ser su vecina todo el año mínimo.

TOC TOC

-Buenas noches Emma - abriendo la puerta y quedándose boquiabierta al verla. Llevaba un vestido color burdeos impresionante, realzando su esbelta figura. Los finos tirantes que caían sobre sus hombros rozaban levemente sus mechones de pelo sueltos, que no se encontraban recogidos en un moño informal que se había hecho con mucho esmero. El maquillaje que llevaba era completamente distinto al que acostumbraba, y los tacones, nunca la hubiese imaginado en tacones, y menos para una cena en su casa.

-Buenas noches Regina - tragando saliva contempló de arriba a abajo a Regina. Menos mal que había hecho caso a Belle, Regina iba vestida con un increíble y escotado vestido negro de manda corta. Debajo unas medias de rejilla, muy clásicas como toda Regina, para acabar en unos perfectos tacones a juego. Su pelo como siempre estaba alborotado y eso la encantaba, aunque juraría que se lo había ondulado para la ocasión, su maquillaje oscuro como siempre resaltaba sus profundos ojos marrones.

-¿Quiere pasar? - comenzando la conversación tras ese abrumador silencio.

-Claro, disculpe por llegar tan pronto.

-No se preocupe, sólo son menos cuarto, estaba esperándola.

-¿Nuestra primera cena y ya soy predecible?

-Para nada, nunca eres predecible Emma Swam.

-Me alegro entonces. Ah, toma, traje una botella de vino para acompañar la cena, dado que Henry no esta supuse que podíamos beber alcohol.

-Gracias, buena reserva - cogiendo la botella - ¿Pretendes emborracharme por algo en especial?

-Faltaría más Regina. Oh, vaya, que bonita decoración - mirando la mesa preparada para dos con un centro de velas y petalos de rosas.

-Quizás me pasé decorando...

-No, no, esta exquisito.

-Como espero que haya quedado la cena. ¿Tomamos una copa antes, o ya tienes hambre?

-La copa esta bien, yo abro la botella - dirigiéndose a la cocina a buscar un abre corchos como que fuese su propia casa.

-Emma tras la cena me gustaría hablar con ust... contigo.

-Podemos hablar ahora, de lo que quieras - apareciendo en el comedor con la botella, el abre corcho y dos copas.

-Es que no quisiera que malinterprete nada.

-¿Por qué iba a malinterpretarlo? - dando una copa a Regina y sirviéndola, y haciendo lo mismo con su copa.

-No sé, Henry no está y...

-No he venido a la cena por Henry. ¿Brindamos?

-¿Y por qué entonces? - sin comprender que rumbo estaba tomando la conversación.

-Pues podemos brindar por él precisamente...

¡No, no! Digo que ¿por qué has venido?

-Bueno, me habías invitado y...

-¿Y? Acaba las frases por favor.

-¿Pasa algo Regina? - dejando la copa en la mesa.

-Espero que no, porque por mi parte no pasa nada.

-¿Sobre qué? No te entiendo.

-Te invité porque Henry me lo pidió. Te llame para cancelar la cena al no estar él pero tu insististe en venir aún así. Traes vino, vienes así vestida, sueltas esas frases... ¿Qué quieres de mi Emma Swan? Porque yo ya no estoy en la universidad, y estos jueguecitos me vienen grande.

-¡No es ningún juego! Me apetece venir, cenar contigo y pasar un grato agradable.

-Hace una semana que nos conocimos, y no nos caímos especialmente bien.

-Las apariencias engañan.

-Si he dado pie a algo que te haya parecido...

-¡No has dado pie a nada! Creí que podíamos ser amigas.

-¿Amigas, nada más?

-Si, somos vecinas, ¿por qué no? Alguien tendrá que regar las plantas si te vas de vacaciones ¿no? O si necesitas sal, vivo enfrente.

-Para eso con ser una buena vecina sobra.

-¿Es eso lo que quieres Regina, ser solo la vecina de enfrente?

-No, en realidad no se lo que quiero - acercándose a Emma sin darla tiempo a replicar y besándola. Fue rápido, torpe y húmedo. Lo de rápido porque Emma cortó pronto, torpe porque no la dio tiempo a reaccionar, húmedo por las lágrimas de Regina.

* * *

Ya en casa Emma apoyada contra la puerta que daba al pasillo, se quitó los tacones y se sentó en el suelo. Necesitaba procesar la información. Ya estaba, el experimento había concluido sin ella hacer nada. Se supone que ahora debía ir reírse en la cara de Regina y pasar de ella por habérselo creído todo. Pero no era así. Emma no había podido actuar, porque Regina se la había adelantado. Estaba confusa, muy confusa.

Sentada en el sofá con un plato de lasaña encima, Regina miraba el telediario sin ganas. No sabía como había podido besarla. Había empezado esa conversación llena de trampas para aclararlo pero no había podido contenerse, Emma era extremadamente sexy. Pero a ella no la gustaban las mujeres, se lo volvía a repetir pero nada, ese beso seguía presente. Aunque lo que no se la quitaba de la cabeza era como Emma había huido.

-Lo siento Regina, esto no tenía que haber pasado - apartándose de la morena y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ya estaba, nueve palabras, nueve palabras que no sabía como interpretar, ¿el qué no tenía que haber pasado? Regina sabía captar las indirectas y Emma había ido a saco desde el primer minuto. No se arrepentía del beso, pero si quería algo más no pensaba ser ella quien diese el siguiente paso.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por los review a todos! Paola, AguseriesLover, Guest, Vesi, alexade, helena4love, Oli, ReginaEvil10, Kmikc, Nadia, Regi, Regina Mills (jaja cuanta Regina suelta, me gusta xD) **

**Se que no fue porno, pero un beso, es un beso JUM ala ahora os vais a ir empezando a quejar por cosas mas serias GRR**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-Mamá, ¿no vas a llegar tarde a trabajar?

-Si, si, pero espera cinco minutos.

-¿A qué? ¿Por qué miras por la mirilla?, eso es de cotillas.

-Estoy esperando a que salga alguien.

-¿Emma?

-Si, Emma. ¿Tú sabes algo?

-No, no la vi en todo el fin de semana. ¿Os lo pasasteis mal en la cena?

-No hubo cena.

-¿Por?

-Tuvo que irse pronto.

-¿Y a qué esperamos? Llama al timbre y pregúntala y punto.

-No, tiene que parecer casual.

-¿Casual? - sin entender a su madre - Mamá, voy a llegar tarde al cole.

-Por un día no pasa nada.

* * *

-Emma ¿por qué narices no me dejas salir? Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

-Da igual, estoy esperando a que Regina salga para el trabajo.

-Ya se ha ido, sale cuarto de hora antes.

-Hoy no. Llevo aquí media hora y nada.

-¿En serio? ¿Has madrugado sólo para esto?

-Si.

-¿Qué paso el viernes? No me has contado nada.

-Ni te lo voy a contar. Vamos Regina se que estás ahí.

-En serio estas fatal. Yo me voy que tengo prácticas y no puedo llegar tarde. Tú haz lo que quieras, ¡quítate! - apartando a su amiga de la puerta.

-¡Sale alguien! - mirando por la mirilla - Bah, es Belle - sonando a decepción.

-Quita mamá, me voy con ella a clase.

-¡No! Yo te llevo.

-¿Cuando? ¿Dentro de veinte años? - apartando a su madre y saliendo rápidamente - ¡Espera Belle!

-Buenos días Henry ¿montas? - refiriéndose al ascensor.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Dime que tu madre no está en la puerta esperando a que Emma salga.

-¡Si! ¿Emma también lo está?

-Me temo que son dos idiotas.

-¿Tú sabes por qué al final no hubo cena?

-Ni idea, no me ha contado nada en todo el finde.

-A mí mi madre tampoco.

* * *

RING RING

-¿Dígame? - contestando el teléfono.

-Eres una cobarde Emma Swam, pero me da igual, sal de casa, hasta que no salgas del ascensor prometo no salir, pero no puedo retrasarme más o me echarán del trabajo.

-La cobarde eres tú, yo no tengo prisa, no pienso salir de casa hasta que me apetezca, ninguna vecina va a obligarme.

-Esta bien, llamaré y diré que estoy enferma.

-Pues te vas a tirar enferma hasta la eternidad, yo puedo faltar a clase indefinidamente.

-Me cambiaré el horario y no te enterarás de a que hora salgo de casa.

-Henry me lo dirá. Además ¿qué piensas hacer mañana cuando vaya a dar clases a tu hijo?

-¡Aja! Cuando salgas de tu casa para dirigirte a la mía, te pillaré por banda.

-No iré, le diré a Henry que venga aquí. Me da igual el contrato, si tienes algún problema respecto a él, ven y dímelo en persona.

-Pues si no lo cumples, ¡estás despedida!

-¿Ah si? Pues mira señora abogada nos vemos en los juzgados por despido improcedente.

-Serás...

-¿Me vuelve a contratar, señora explotadora?

-Emma, parecemos dos idiotas.

-Somos dos idiotas.

-¿A la de tres en el pasillo?

-¡No! Yo saldré de mi casa cuando a mi me de la gana.

-Pues sal de una vez y déjame en paz idiota.

-Yo estaba saliendo cuando ha sonado el teléfono, ¿quién es más idiota pues?

-¡Eso es mentira!

-Ven aquí si te atreves y compruébalo. ¿Regina? ¿Eo? - colgando y corriendo hacia la puerta - ¡Será guarra! - viendo como se cerraba el ascensor.

RING RING

-Esto no va a quedar así Regina.

-Por supuesto que no.

-Me has engañado.

-No, no, yo había terminado la conversación.

-No he oído el adiós Emma me voy a trabajar.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones, y te dejo que está prohibido conducir mientras se habla por el móvil.

-Ya volverás, vives enfrente, no pienso apartarme de la mirilla.

-Eso espero, no me decepciones - colgando el móvil.

-¡¿Regina?! - rellamando al número, el cuál estaba apagado o fuera de cobertura desde hace un segundo.

-¿Quién coño llama a estas horas? ¡joder! - saliendo de su habitación con cara de dormida.

-No te preocupes Ruby era para mi.

-¿No deberías estar en clase?

-Si, pero se me hizo tarde.

-No vayas ya, calientame un vaso de leche anda... ya no hay quien concilie el sueño.

-¡Que maja!

-Me lo debes, y total para llegar tarde... bah.

-Está bien pero a cambio necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre sexo? ¿Estás embarazada?

-¿Pero que te has fumao? ¡No! Es sobre Regina.

-¿Ya te la has llevado al huerto? Bueno si es ella, no tengo miedo de que me hagas tia tan pronto... ¡hostias! Que olvidaba que esta viene con el niño ya crecido.

-¡Imbécil! Va a hervir tanto la leche que te abrasará viva - metiendo el bol de leche al microondas.

-¿Qué paso en la cena esa?

-Que me beso.

-¡Hostias! Cada vez son más rápidos los experimentos, ¿vas perfeccionando o que?

-No lo sé, pero estoy tocada y hundida.

-Solo fue un beso, aun puedes exprimir mas a la vecinita, al fin y al cabo el experimento no acaba hasta que dejas a tu presa a medias en la cama.

-Ya, ¿pero y si no quiero dejarla a medias?

-Pues disfruta, y luego la dices que no te interesa, que sólo querías tirártela. Es lo mismo, y te das una alegría.

-Déjalo Ruby - poniéndola el vaso de leche delante - Estás dormida, y tus consejos no ayudan nada. Necesito a la romanticona de Belle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias por los reviews Nadia, Paola, Vesi, Cristina, Mary, alexade y Oli! ^^ Y gracias a los nuevos follows y favs =) Vuestras inútiles quejas me dan lo mismo jaja no van a ser mas largos, perderían su gracia JUM Aun así espero que os guste el siguiente capi! **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Mami, ¿que hora es?

-Las cinco ¿por? Me voy volando a trabajar en cuanto llegue Emma.

-Es que por mi reloj son y diez, y Emma siempre viene media hora antes.

-Estará perdiendo los pocos hábitos buenos que tenía. Haz una cosa, en cuanto yo me vaya, y baje del ascensor, acércate a su puerta y llama. Dila que ya no hay moros en la costa.

-¿Qué monos? - sin entender a Regina.

-Da igual, ella me entenderá. Hasta la noche cariño - dando un beso a su hijo, y saliendo de casa sin tiempo que perder. A continuación como Regina le había dicho al niño, éste salió de casa y llamó a la puerta de enfrente esperando que fuese Emma quien abriese pero no.

-¡Hola Henry! ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Hola Belle! Busco a Emma.

-¿A Emma? Si hace media hora que fue para tu casa.

-No, hoy no ha llegado.

-Se habrá perdido.

-Si vivo enfrente.

-¿Dónde está tu madre Henry?

-Acaba de irse a trabajar.

-Oh bien, pues ponte a ver la tele que va para largo.

-¿El qué?

-Emma antes de ir a tu casa, media hora antes, siempre baja la basura, para algo que la mando... pero me da que hoy no subió, estará ocupada en la puerta, y si bajó tu madre, blanco y en botella.

-¿Ya no hay monos en la costa?

-¿Monos? ¿Qué monos? - mirando con cara rara al niño.

-Da igual, cosas de mi madre... Adiós Belle.

* * *

-¿Pero esto que es? - saliendo del ascensor y yendo directamente al cuarto de las basuras de donde salía el típico humo característico de un cigarro - Perdone, está prohibido fumar dentro de la urbanización - acercándose sin entrar.

-¿Ah si? ¿Quién lo dice? - saliendo de su esquina y posicionándose frente a la mujer alta y morena.

-Oh vaya, que decepción. Debí imaginar que era usted... tan barriobajera.

-Yo al menos no voy besando a vecinas indefensas.

-¡¿Inde que?! Mire no tengo tiempo, mi hijo está esperándola desde hace media hora, no la pago por fumar a escondidas. Que tenga un buen día.

-¿Y ya está Regina? - alzando un poco la voz para que la mujer que se alejaba poco a poco la escuchase - Tanto, tanto esta mañana y total ¿para qué?

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, nuestra relación es meramente profesional, tu das clases a mi hijo, yo te pago por ello, punto.

- ¿Ah si? Pues la próxima vez págueme en euros, no en carnes, mi chica podría enfadarse.

-¿Tu qué? - dándose la vuelta y mirando a la rubia.

-Pues que no todo el pescado está en oferta, algunos se miran pero no se toca.

-Por favor, ¡que ordinaria!

-Ordinaria pero honrada, así que me voy a trabajar. No quiero que luego digas que no cumplo el horario estipulado.

-Si no te conociera diría que te has cabreado, pobrecita... Tengo una vista oral en cincuenta minutos, ya hablaremos.

- No me conoces Regina, no sabes nada de mi, si no, sabrías que nunca me enfado, pero que está vez si lo estoy. Siempre soy yo quien juega con la gente, y no estoy acostumbrada a que lo hagan conmigo, ni quiero que lo hagan. Así que no hay nada que hablar. Perdona por entrometerme en tu vida mas allá de lo laboral o vecinal. Tú y yo nunca podremos ser amigas o algo más, las apariencias no engañan tanto como parecen, estaba muy equivocada respecto a usted. Que tenga buena tarde señora letrada.

-Pero... yo, ¡Emma! - quedándose hablando sola mientras la joven de melena rubia ya estaba dentro del portal y hacía oídos sordos a la mujer morena.

* * *

Por la tarde-noche

-¿Ya hemos terminado no? - harto de hacer problemas.

-Si, claro, estoy esperando a que venga tu madre para que no me acuse de mala profesora por abandonarte antes de que ella llegue del trabajo.

-Estará al caer, ¿te quedas a cenar? Sobró mucha lasaña el otro día.

-No, no, quita - recordando el desafortunado encuentro y lo que odiaba la lasaña - no creo que tu madre y yo estemos destinadas a soportarnos.

-Yo creí que erais amigas. ¿Sabes? Nunca he visto a mi madre como cuando estás delante.

-¿Qué quieres decir Henry?

-Pues que se la iluminan los ojos, deja de pensar en el trabajo para divertirse, de verdad que para ella si eres una amiga.

-Ya... pero es que no tenemos nada en común.

-¡Si que lo tenéis! Ambas sois muy cabezotas, mandonas, siempre tenéis que tener la razón... por eso chocáis tanto.

-Por eso no podemos ser amigas, vamos a discutir si o si siempre que nos encierren en el mismo espacio.

-¡No! Por que también tenéis muchas cosas diferentes, no os parecéis en nada a simple vista, sois como agua y el aceite, no casáis, pero en el fondo, si lo hacéis.

-Que observador chico... ¿a ti que mas te da que nos llevemos bien o no?

-Yo también saco ventaja, desde que llegaste ya no soy su única preocupación, se pasa más tiempo hablando de ti que de mi. Y ya no me controla tanto, mola más así, distráela más a menudo ¡anda!

-Que majo - dándole una palmada en el hombro - Oigo las llaves, ¡ya viene!

-¡Me voy a mi cuarto!

-¡No, no, no! No me dejes sola con... buenas noches Regina - mirando a la morena que en vez de contestarla hablaba con alguien, y no por el móvil como Emma pensaba.

-Emma, aun estás aquí, perdón por retrasarme, es que estuve esperando a alguien. Os presento, Graham esta es Emma, la profesora de matemáticas de Henry y vecina de enfrente, Emma, éste es Graham, mi novio.

-Encantado Emma - estirando la mano.

-Igualmente Graham - saludando educadamente al novio de Regina mientras tragaba saliva sin saber que decir.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias como siempre por todos los reviews! Nadia, alexade, AguseriesLover, Vesi, Paola, Oli y demás! **

**Me abstengo de contestar dudas porque todas serán resueltas mas adelante, que ya esta escrito hasta el 17 jeje **

**En cuanto a los reviews, debe haber un problema si los poneis desde "invitado/guest" osea no me salen aquí pero si en mi hotmail. Regina Mills yo NO borre ninguno, al contrario, leí lo que pusiste, me encanto, también se de ReginaEvil10 que posteo y de mi Mary, muchísimas gracias, haber si aparecen en reviews YA! **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-Novio, tiene novio y me lo dice así sin reparos. La digo que paso de ella y se busca novio, y no hace ni dos días que me beso, ¿tú entiendes algo? Por que yo no.

-Hombre, no puedes hablar muy alto Em, tú también se supone que tienes novia.

-¡Que no! Que Lacey era solo un pasatiempos, y la dejé por ella, y me beso, me fui asustada, me empieza a ignorar, a hablar de usted de nuevo y ahora me presenta ¡a su novio!

-Digamos que no actuaste tampoco muy bien huyendo del beso y luego pasando de ella...

-Belle, necesitaba pensar. Era yo quien tenía que haberse lanzado, no ella. Es el peor "experimento" de mi vida.

-No lo ves, ¿aun sigues con eso Emma?

-No, ya no... pero vamos si hago cálculos es el peor "no-experimento" de mi vida.

-Tiene gracia, toda la vida dejando a la gente a medias, te dejan a ti una vez y haces un mundo de ello.

-¡No tiene gracia Belle!

-Desde luego que si que la tiene. No para ti pero para los demás es muy gracioso. Te diré lo que pienso. Regina vio de que pie cojeabas, que ibas a saco y se te adelanto, y comprobó que eres todo fachada, mira la cara de imbécil que se te ha quedado chica.

-Pero ¿crees que sospechó algo?

-¿De que para ti sólo era el experimento nº 8? ¡No! Es normal meterte en casa de la vecina al segundo día de conocerla e invadir su espacio, cambiar su vida, involucrar a lo único que ama, su hijo... ¿sigo?

-Henry no tiene nada que ver. Le doy clases porque me cae bien y necesito la pasta, pero...

-Si, claro, es tan normal que des clases de mates tú, que hasta para sumar usas la calculadora del móvil...

-Te odio - poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Mira, déjalo estar, y que pase un tiempo, y a ver que ocurre. Yo que tú me centraba en los estudios, ¿has pensado donde vas a hacer las prácticas acaso?

-Ni idea... no conozco a nadie y puff sin enchufes lo veo difícil.

-Oye guapa que no estoy enchufada, tener el segundo mejor expediente de la clase ayuda.

-¡Maldita empollona!

-¡Maldita envidiosa! - secándola la lengua - ¿Regina era abogada no?

-Si, eso creo ¿y?

-¿Y tú que estudias lerda?

-Ya lo sabes tontalaba, criminología.

-¡Pues ya está! Pídela que te "enchufe", seguro que tiene contactos con alguna comisaría o tal, es abogada, trabaja con criminales.

-¡NO! Yo a esa no la pido ni la hora, además tampoco creo que me hiciese el favor.

-Oh venga Emma, es muy fácil, plantéale a Henry tu problema y el hará el resto.

-Eso es utilizar a un menor.

-¿Y cuantos años de cárcel te van a caer?

-No pienso arrastrarme por nada del mundo...

-Míralo así, en el peor de los casos Regina no tiene contactos, pero se apiada de ti, y en un bufete también puedes hacer practicas. Tu todos los días llevando un café a tu adorable jefa y... zas, se te cae encima de su impoluta blusa blanca.

-¡Por favor Belle, porno a estas horas no!

-Ya, ya... mírame y deja de imaginarte la escenita - empujándola levemente.

-Me va a mandar a la mierda...

-Por intentarlo no pierdes nada, venga, corre.

-Eres perversa Belle, y por eso te quiero - dándola un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de casa corriendo.

* * *

¡Mamá! ¿Por que ya no te hablas con Em..? - quedándose cortado al ver a un hombre sentado en el sofá - Hola.

-Hola - levantándose - Tu debes de ser Henry, Regina me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Pues a mi de ti no.

-Soy Graham - dando un apretón de manos al chico - un compañero de tu madre.

-¿Eres abogado?

-No, no, soy sheriff, pero tengo muchos casos en común con el bufete de tu madre.

-Ah.. ¿y qué haces aquí? Mamá nunca se trae el trabajo a casa.

-No he venido a trabajar, solo soy... un amigo - sin saber bien que decir.

-¿Un... amigo?

-Si, supongo, no se, háblalo con tu madre - poniéndose nervioso.

-¡Henry! Estas aquí hijo, veo que ya has conocido a Graham. Se va a quedar a cenar - sonriendo a ambos dulcemente.

-¿A cenar? Pues es que venía a decirte que Emma me invitó a cenar, y llego tarde, adiós.

-Bueno... dame un beso al menos, ¡Henry! - hablando sola porque el niño ya había desaparecido.

-Déjalo Regina, se habrá incomodado al verme aquí.

-Ya, supongo.

-Oye, antes el niño me preguntó que qué éramos, y no supe que decirle, pero tu antes a esa chica rubia le dijiste que era tu novio, entonces...

-¿Y qué le dijiste a Henry?

- Amigos, que éramos amigos.

-Ah, perfecto. Voy a hacer la cena.

-Regina - acercándose a ella y cogiéndola el brazo - ¿Qué somos?

-Graham nos hemos acostado un par de veces y ha estado bien, ya.

-Nunca me habías traído a tu casa.

-Bueno, hoy me apetecía hacerlo aquí - cogiendo las manos del joven y pasándoselas por su cintura.

-Pero a la rubia la dijiste que somos...

-¡Que mas da el nombre!

-Bueno, yo siempre he querido algo mas contigo Regina pero tú, tú no.

-¡Que importa eso! Ven aquí, y deja de complicarte la vida - besándole levemente en los labios, para cogerle del cuello de la camisa y arrastrarlo a su habitación, iba a ser una "cena" intensa.

* * *

En el pasillo...

-¡Emma! ¿Vas a algún sitio?

-¡A tu casa! ¿y tú?

-Pues a la tuya... ¿me invitas a cenar?

-Eh... claro chico, ¡pasa! Yo iba a hablar con tu madre y...

-Esta ocupada con su invitado.

-¿Se va a quedar a cenar el tipo ese?

-Eso parece, por eso prefiero cenar aquí.

-Así que de verdad era su novio... - creyendo que el niño ya había entrado y no la escuchaba.

-¿Novio? - dándose la vuelta y mirando a Emma.

-Bueno, mas bien un follami.. digo AMIGO seguro que solo son amigos, estaré confundida yo - poniéndose nerviosa, no sabia hablar con niños.

-¿Tu crees que solo son amigos?

-No lo se Henry, pregúntaselo a tu indeseable madre, y luego me lo cuentas.

-A mi no me importa que tenga amigos, pero... si es un novio que me lo diga.

-Tu madre es que es de dar puñaladas traperas...

-¿Tú tienes novio?

-¿Yo? No, que bah, ya te lo dije.

-Quizás ahora si tenías...

-Pues no, hasta hace cinco minutos era soltera, pero ahora ya vuelvo a tener pareja, y no es novio, sino ¡novia!

-¿Una chica?

-Si, una chica. Pero seguro tu madre te enseñó que eso era pecado, o algo peor.

-No, mama tiene amigas lesbianas, una vez defendió a una en un juicio.

-Que raro...seguro que la pago mucha pasta.

-No se, era muy guapa.

-¿Guapa? ¿También trajo a esta amiga a casa?

-Si, la invitó a cenar lasaña.

-¡Que fuerte!

-¿Qué es fuerte?

-Que tu madre en el fondo es una... mejor me lo ahorro. Vamos a cenar, que Belle me mata si llego tarde y se enfría el pescado.

-¿Pescado? Vaya asco...

-Tranquilo chico, cuando se vaya a dormir Belle calentamos una pizza - guiñando un ojo a Henry.

* * *

**P.D: Pegarme si queréis pero ya sabéis quien es la novia! (aclaro que en este fic es una persona completamente distinta a Belle, pero imaginárosla como la Lacey que nos dieron en el 2x19, un putón) y este capítulo fue mas largo, quejaros ahora :P **


	12. Chapter 12

**Gracias por los review Ofus! (sigue haciéndolo dios, o te quedas sin crack jejje) Paola (Regina-Graham son muy monos, ¿ habrá que dar algo de juego? jajja) alexade (Henry aprende mas con Emma en 5 minutos que con Regina en toda una vida xD) Vesi ( si no era Lacey ¿quien queda? Tamara PUAG y Snow...era incesto jajaj, que NO, no van a ser mas largos, están bien así JUM) Oli ( Lacey aparecera en el fic y tendrá trama GRR y ya habrá porno dios! tiempo al tiempo jeje) AguseriesLover (thanks for read me fic. Do you understand spanish or translate it?) Nadia (te salpicara el putón verbenero muajajaja) Regina Mills (si, es que no salen todos los review no es que les borre o ignore, jaja createla y asi me gano un fav y follo porfa! jeje ;)) **

**Gracias a nuevos favs y follow también y a los que me han review pero no sale o no me ha llegado, esto va fatal, no lo entiendo... Solo espero que os guste el siguiente capítulo! :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

TOC TOC

-Hola vecina, ¿vienes a por un poco de sal? porque ya lo siento, no nos queda.

-Una lástima, en fin, vengo a buscar a mi hijo. Supongo que gracias por invitarlo a cenar.

-De nada, pensión Emma disponible 24h, que necesitas echar un polvo sin hijos mirones, llame a pensión Emma.

-¿Dónde esta? - hartándose ya de los comentarios de Emma.

-Dormido, son las doce y media, ¿qué esperabas? Yo a mis invitados nunca los dejo a medias...

-Me estresas Emma, Henry tiene clase mañana, dile que venga.

-Tengo miedo señora letrada, ¿si despierto a un menos, cuantos años de cárcel me caerán?

-Ya me hartaste - empujando a Emma de la puerta y entrando en su casa.

-¡Esto es allanamiento de morada! Voy a llamar a la policía, ¡ya mismo! Ah bueno, mejor me ahorro el teléfono, si esta acostada en la cama de mi vecina, voy a buscarlo.

-¿Dónde vas? Graham ya se fue, no esta en mi cama imbécil - dándose la vuelta y agarrando a Emma del brazo.

-Lo siento vecina por mas que me agarre no voy a ir a su cama - sin soltarse de Regina, provocándola.

-Esto es inútil, ¡Henry! - gritando como una loca en el pasillo.

-¿Qué haces tarada? - soltándose rápidamente y tapándola la boca - ¡Que te he dicho que ya esta dormido! - apartando rápidamente su mano de la boca de Regina.

-¿Como va a estar dormido? - empujando a Emma y soltándose del todo y separándose de la rubia.

-Tranquila, que no voy a pegarte. El caso es que no me gusta que mis alumnos trasnochen porque sus irresponsables madres no vienen a buscarlos a la hora por estar ocupadas en los quehaceres de la cama.

-Solo son las doce y media, es mi hijo, dile que salga ¡ya mismo!

-No hace mucho por tener la música un poco alta a las doce y un minuto ¡me armaste un pollo!

-Y si lo llego a saber me mudo pero ni me molesto en dialogar con seres como tú, ¡a que hora decidí venir a parar la dichosa fiestecita!

-No te lamentes ahora, gracias a eso, nos conocimos.

-¡Para mi desgracia! No te lo repetiré Srta. Swam, ve a despertar a mi hijo y tráemelo.

-Lleva una hora dormido, ¡no pienso despertarle! ¿Qué clase de madre eres?

-Que yo sepa tu casa solo tiene tres habitaciones con tres camas, y sois tres inquilinas, ¿se puede saber dónde esta durmiendo mi hijo?

-Pues en mi cama...

-¿Cómo? - levantando el tono.

-Lo que me faltaba, ahora pensaras que tengo pulgas o garrapatas en las sabanas, ¿no?, o mejor, ¡piojos!

-Pienso que tienes muchas cosas, y seguro alguna de esas vulgaridades zarrapastrosas también, peor lo que me preocupa es que si el esta en tu cama... ¿tú?

-Oh por dios, ¡no me acuesto con niños! Que mente mas sucia Regina.

-¡Yo no dije eso!

-¿Lo pensaste?

-¡No! Solo digo que, ¿dónde dormirás tú?

-¿Es eso una proposición Regina? - cogiendo un mechón de pelo rubio y mordiéndoselo de forma sexy.

-¡PARA NADA! ¡No pienso dejar que profanes la cama de mi hijo!

-Uy que cosas, no pensaba profanar esa cama, precisamente...

¡Pero que...! ¡AGH! - ruborizándose - Adiós, mañana vendré a por Henry a primera hora.

-De nada ¿eh?

-Gracias... por nada.

-Oye y yo ¿dónde duermo? - preguntando a Regina antes de que ésta se metiese en su casa.

-No se, vete de fiesta y no vuelvas... como acostumbras vamos - cerrando la puerta a las narices de Emma.

-Será guarra...

* * *

-Buenos días - sonriendo.

-Buenas Henry, ¿un cola-cao?

-¡Vale Belle! - sentándose - ¿Y Emma?

-Ha dormido fuera.

-Pero si fue ella la que me obligó a dormir en su cama, y, y, yo pensaba, no se, pero...

-Eh, eh, ¡no te preocupes! Emma encuentra donde dormir sin demasiada dificultad.

-Ah, claro, con su novia Lacey.

-¿Como sabes tú...? - poniendo el vaso de cola-cao al niño.

-Me lo contó ayer, ¿tu también tienes novia?

-¿Yo? No, no, ¡para nada! A mi por ahora me gustan los hombres.

-Cuando yo sea mayor podría ser tu novio.

-Por que no - riéndose por el comentario de Henry cuando justo llamaban al timbre - Debe de ser tu madre, ¡desayuna!

-Buenos días Belle - desde el otro lado de la puerta - ¿esta mi hijo ya despierto?

-Buenos días Regina, pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí parada. Si, Henry esta ya desayunando.

-Muchas gracias por las molestias, yo... el caso es que Emma, bah.

-De nada, ni te preocupes, por mi encantada que Henry desayune aquí. ¿te pongo un café?

-Vale, sin azúcar por favor. Y con un poco de leche si no es molestia.

-¡Que gracia! Emma casualmente lo toma igual - preparando el café a Regina.

-Vaya por dios, que desgracia, tendré que cambiar mis gustos, o pensara que lo hago a drede para copiarla.

-Descuida, por esta vez no se enterará, no esta en casa.

-¡Que madrugadora se ha vuelto! Lo que hace para no verme...

-No, que bah. Seguro sigue dormida - poniendo el café de Regina en la mesa.

-¿Y donde ha dormido, si no es mucha curiosidad?

-Imagino que en casa de Lacey.

-¿De quien? ¿En la caseta del perro? - riéndose y dando un sorbo de su café.

-No mamá, Lacey es la novia de Emma.

-¿Cómo? - atragantándose.

-Que Lacey es el nombre de la nov...

-Ya, ya, te he oído Henry, ¡desayuna que vamos a llegar tarde!

* * *

Emma, soy Belle, ¿estás despierta? - hablando por el móvil.

-Si, ¿ya se fue Henry? ¿puedo subir?

-Si, si, ya se fue, y Regina también, estuvieron desayunando aquí, lo que te has perdido.

-Da igual, tu la dijiste lo de...

-Si, según me lo dijiste tú.

-¡Bien! ahora ya sabe la señorita que tengo novia, ¡que se joda!

-En fin, eres masoca, anda que dormir en tu escarabajo amarillo solo para darla celos...

-No son celos, y mi coche es muy cómodo.

-Si, si tiene pinta de ser comodísimo.

-Es verdad lo de Lacey, he vuelto con ella.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues porque habrá que presentársela a Regina, y a mis adoradas amigas.

-¿Vas a traerla a casa por fin?

-Si, esta decidido, esta noche, y, si piensas estudiar, mas te vale ponerte unos buenos tapones, ¡nos va a oír hasta la vecina! ¿lo pillas? - riéndose.

-¡Por dios! Eres irremediable... ya estoy bajando, ¡no te vayas sin mi!


	13. Chapter 13

**Gracias una vez más por todos los reviews! Nadia, EsmeMills, Alexade, Paola, Cristinasdf, J, AguseriesLover, Oli, Vesi, ReginaEvil10 y el invitado!**

**Por petición popular he metido en la cama a Emma y Lacey, cuidado contenido PORNOSO muajajaja, matarme al acabar de leerlo! ^^**

**Otra cosa, algunos sois asiduos comentándome, lo agradezco, y seguid así, veréis que a algunos les menciono con otro nombre (porque les conozco) si queréis que os llame por vuestro nombre, o algo mas corto que todo el nick decirlo! **

**Gracias a nuevos fav y follow, pero porfi, REVIEW! **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Sentada en su cama leyendo "Cumbres Borrascosas" Regina disfrutaba del silencio de la apacible noche que hacia, de la tranquilidad de su perfecta urbanización y de cada letra, palabra, frase de su adorado libro hasta que...

-Pero que coño - quitándose las gafas de cerca y centrándose en el ruido que provenía de la pared de al lado. Regina no se lo podía creer, dejando el libro sobre la cama sin preocuparse de poner el marcapáginas, acercó su oreja a la pared para escuchar con mayor nitidez, no daba crédito a lo que oía. En esos momentos deseaba no ser tan cotilla, estaba claro que era lo que pensaba que era, y no sabía porque la jodía y mucho. Entre gemido y gemido, de repente se oían los muelles de la cama y algún que otro golpe en la pared. Estaba claro que Emma iba en serio, y no perdía el tiempo, y a partir de ahora se traería a sus ligues a casa. Regina no sabía que pensar, como sentirse. por un lado odiaba profundamente a Emma por su desfachatez, por otro se alegraba así la dejaba en paz un rato, pero en el fondo, aunque no pensaba reconocerlo, se sentía celosa. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan rematadamente escandaloso en la cama? ¡Por dios! Envidiaba profundamente a la chica morena que acababa de conocer, era una barriobajera, con pintas de choni y sin cultura y educación alguna pero... ¡peor estaba en la cama con Emma! ¡NO! Stop. La mente de Regina se nubló del todo y no quiso pensar mas. Era lo mejor, ella era feliz con Graham, y Emma con esa fresca. No podía sentirse celosa porque no había nada, no podía dolerle que se tirase a otra porque nunca habían estado juntas, la besó sin conocimiento y ésta rehuyó, ya estaba, fin de la historia. Pero Emma... cuando se arreglaba estaba guapísima, realmente era la mujer más guapa que conocía, su físico era espectacular, y encima rubia con ojos azules... pero, pero donde estuviese un buen tío, con barbita de dos días, con ese culo que tenía Graham.. si, se quedaba con lo segundo... al no ser que lo comparase con Emma en vaqueros cazadora de cuero roja... ufff. Regina empezaba a sentir calores y no era bueno, el maldito ruido de fondo de los orgasmos de Emma seguían en su cabeza y habitación y no parecían tener límite de tiempo. Tenía que salir de ahí, huir de ello, de ella.

Sentada en el sofá, por suerte las paredes no eran de papel, y no se oía nada con las puertas bien cerradas pero... Tras encender el televisor y hacer zapping... nada, tan sólo era la 1:30 de la mañana y ¡sólo había porno! Era lo que la faltaba, y encima todas las tías que salían eran rubias, con ojos azules, sonrisa picara... NO. Regina opto por apagar la televisión. Era mejor tomarse un vaso de leche bien fría, abrió el frigorífico y para su desgracia vio los restos del pastel de manzana que había hecho con esmero para su no cena con Emma. Todo eran casualidades, todo le recordaba a ella, todo le hacía pensar en esa estúpida, malcriada, egocéntrica y asquerosa rubia llamada Emma Swan.

* * *

-EMMA DIOS ¡PARA! - Entrando sin llamar en la habitación.

-¡Belle! Estoy en mitad de un polvo, si no estás muriéndote, ¡largo! - siguiendo con los golpes en la pared mientras saltaba en la cama.

-Es que no va a venir la vecina de enfrente, va a venir el de abajo, el de al lado, el de arriba, la policía, la grúa y los bomberos, ¡porque vas a tirar el puto edificio abajo!

-Ya me paro - resignada - llevo media hora, y suda de mi la imbécil de ella.

-¿Quizás este viendo la tele en el salón o escuchando música?

-¡NO! Henry me dijo que se tira horas leyendo en silencio en su cama, sola, en su habitación, que da a la mía, pared con pared, ¡me ha oído si o si joder! - sintiéndose indignada.

-¿Todo esto es por Regina pues?

-¿Por quién sino?

-No sé, invitas a tu novia a cenar, pero la echas, y sin embargo finges que te acuestas con ella y te ocupas de que todo dios se entere.

-Solo quiero que se entere ella - mirando a la pared con odio.

-Pues o Regina esta sorda o tiene un sueño muy profundo, chica.

-O pasa de mi olímpicamente.

-O quizás no esté en casa.

-¡O quizás esté follándose a Graham!

-¡Pero fuera de casa!

-Que no Belle, que ya está, asumidísimo. No quiere nada de mi, es comprensible, me beso y me fui corriendo, pues ahora pasa... me ignora.

-Eres demasiado irritable para ser ignorada me temo.

-Pues Regina finge muy bien entonces.

-Mira está claro que te besó porque estaba confusa, pero de ahí a que te ignore... no. Si hubieses visto su careto al saber que tienes novia...

-Por que la sorprendería que tenga novia, no novio... cuando rechacé su beso.

-¡Que no pesada! Que quiere que des tú el siguiente paso niñata inmadura y cabezota.

-Ella es más inmadura y cabezota que yo.

-¿Ves? Tal para cual... vete a su casa, explícaselo y ya.

-¿Qué la explico? ¿Que he estado dando golpes a la pared porque tengo un trastorno bipolar?

-La verdad.

-¿Qué verdad? Sólo quería enfadarla, que se picase y viniese a montarme un pollo a estas horas.

-Exacto, y Regina lo sabe que buscabas eso, por eso no vino.

-¿Tú crees que sabes que estoy fingiendo los orgasmos?

-No, no, seguro que cree que Lacey está aquí, pero poco la importa presentarse en casa y sacarla de los pelos - provocando la risa de Emma.

-Si, la verdad es que si, no tiene reparos en ello... Supongo que debo dejar de amargarme y seguir así.

-No eres feliz así, haciéndote la pasota no consigues nada.

-Ella es feliz con Graham y... y yo con Lacey. Punto.

-Tú no eres feliz con Lacey, y lo sabes.

-Pero Regina va a pensar que si y punto, hasta que me suplique que la devuelva el beso.

-Tú terquedad hará que la pierdas, ¿por qué no reconoces que te gusta?

-Si no lo niego, está buenísima.

-No, no, me refiero a gustarte de verdad.

-¿A que te refieres? - haciéndose la remolona.

-Emma Swam, ¿estás enamorada de Regina Mills?

-Si, ¡hasta las trancas!


	14. Chapter 14

**Gracias por todos los reviews! amam29, helena4love, , Esme, Vesi, Paola, Ofus, Arishia25, AugseriesLover, Shanna Mills, Oli, FringeLover, Mary! (y gracias al imaginario review de Nadia) -.-**

**Perdonad por tardar época de exámenes y tal, pero lo bueno se hace esperar, sólo espero que sigáis dejándome tanto review, anima un montón! :D Si algo no entendéis, no dudéis en preguntar, lo del porno jaja que gracia, menudos salidos que sois GRR Algún día os complaceré (?) quien sabe. Y bueno, que espero que os guste!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

-Buenos días dormilona.

-Buenos días...

-¿Qué coño hacías anoche nena? Es que ni yo en mis mejores tiempos.

-Mira, Ruby, dejémoslo... -quitándose unas legañas,

-Ruby mejor ni preguntes, y tú que, ¿tengo que ponerte yo el desayuno?

-Si insistes Belle...

-No quiero que te mueras de hambre, y sueño en clase, por que vamos, que ojeras, ¿no dormiste nada verdad?

-No... tras lo que.. - mirando a Ruby - ya sabes , ayer te dije que... - mirando otra vez de reojo a Ruby.

-¿De que habláis? No me entero nenas.

-Chorradas... ¿por qué madrugaste hoy Ruby?

-Ah, es que he quedado temprano con un tío, vamos a recorrernos todos los probadores y baños del Corte Inglés, y en una mañana no da tiempo. Así que me voy que no llego, bye nenas - lanzándolas un beso y marchándose corriendo.

-Como la envidio.

-Uy si, no veas, recorrerse todos los baños y probadores es...

-No Belle, envidio que no se preocupe en si follarse a uno hoy, y a otro mañana, Ruby es libre, eso mola.

-Estar enamorado mola más.

-¡Me quiero morir! - fingiendo que se daba golpes con la mesa.

-Bueno, en mi cocina no ¿eh? Toma tu café - sirviéndola la taza de café sin azúcar y con un sorbo de leche.

-¡Que dios te lo pague con un buen novio Belle!

-Que graciosa...

-Pero que sea novio, N-O-V-I-O.

-Lo había pillado a la primera - sentándose a su lado con otra taza de café.

-Las mujeres son un puto lío, ahora entiendo a los hombres cuando se quejaban de mi. Con lo simple que soy yo.

-Demasiado simple, eres la excepción que confirma la regla.

-¿Por qué no podéis ser todas como yo eh?

-Porque el mundo sería muy aburrida chica.

-Agh - apartando la taza y esta vez dándose cabezazos contra la mesa de verdad.

* * *

¡Buenos días mamá!

-Hola...

¿Y esa cara mami?

-No he pegado ojo en toda la noche hijo.

-Pues yo he dormido como un roble - sonriendo a Regina.

-Que suerte... yo estoy que me caigo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer esta noche? Como es viernes... ¿te apetece ver por enésima vez Harry Potter?

-Ay, Henry hijo, lo había olvidado, he quedado con Graham.

-Pero hoy es nuestro día y últimamente ningún viernes estás disponible.

-¿No prefieres pasar la noche con Emma y Belle?

-¡No! Ellas no son mis madres.

-Bueno, pues ven a cenar con nosotros cariño.

-No pienso ir a cenar con ese.

-¿Por qué no? Graham es muy simpático.

-¿Cuando piensas decirme que es tu novio?

-Pero es que no...

-¿No que?

-Vale, lo admito, estamos saliendo... ¿te parece mal?

-No, pero no se porque no me lo cuentas ¡ya no soy un niño!

-Ya lo se Henry, eres todo un hombrecito, has crecido, y mucho...

-¿Me parezco a papá?

-Eres igual de guapo que él - abrazando a su hijo entre lágrimas - Daniel estaría muy orgulloso de ti cariño.

-Lo sé, yo estoy orgulloso de tenerle a él de papá.

-Hijo - cogiendo su cara con sus dos manos - no quiero que pienses que Graham va a sustituir a papá, ni nada parecido.

-Ya lo sé, papá esta muerto, tienes derecho a ser feliz con otro hombre.

-Si, supongo... pero no cambia nada, ni entre nosotros, ni en casa, ni nada.

-Lo sé mamá - dándola un cálido beso en la mejilla.

-¿Sabes que podías hacer?

-Dime.

-Voy a la cena con una condición.

-No, la respuesta es no.

-No sabes que voy a pedirte.

-Si, creo que sí y he dicho que no.

-Jo mami, ¿por qué no puede venir Emma?

-¡Por que no! Ella tiene su vida, no es tu niñera, o guardaespaldas...

-Me voy a aburrir como una ostra...

-Henry es que...

-¿Y si viene Emma con Lacey?

-¡PERO! He dicho que no, y no hay más de que hablar.

-Pero así sería como una cena de parejas y...

-¡Espera! ¿Qué dijiste?

-Que así sería una cena de...

-Vale, vamos a decirle a Emma que venga esta noche. Puede ser interesante si se trae a esa fresc... a Lacey.

-¡Vamos! Aun seguro que no se fue a la universidad - cogiendo su mochila, y arrastrando del brazo a su madre a la puerta de enfrente.

TOC TOC

-¿Si? - abriendo desganada cuando... - Hola Henry, y hola.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, mi hijo quería pedirte algo.

-¿Y vienes tu de perrito faldero por si lo secuestro?

-Henry rápido que no llegamos - mirando para otro lado.

-Emma se me ha ocurrido que esta noche podías cenar con nosotros.

-Ay que pena... -exagerando - es que, cada vez que voy a tu casa a cenar, me vuelvo con la tripa vacía.

-Sólo fue una vez y porque te dio la gana.

-¿Has oído algo Henry? Yo no... ¡menudo moscón!

-Emma, no es en casa, es en un restaurante, va mamá con Graham y tú... ¡puedes traerte a Lacey!

-Una cena de parejitas... umm

-¡Y yo!

-Claro Henry, tú vas en el lote.

-Bueno no tenemos todo el día, ¿vais a venir o no?

-Tengo que consultar mi agenda, ver si Lacey puede, es que, como comprenderás, es una mujer muy ocupada.

-Si, si, lo imagino. ¿Entonces no? Vamos Henry, si ya te decía yo que...

-A las 9 en el hall, ¿esta bien?

-Perfecto, allí estaremos, mi hijo, mi novio y yo.

-Va a ser una gran noche - mirando desafiante a Regina.

-No lo dudo - devolviéndola la mirada.


	15. Chapter 15

**Gracias por los reviews Nadia, amam29, Arishia25, Paola, AguseriesLover, Vesi, Oli y Alexade! **

**Gracia por vuestras palabras, sugerencias, insultos etc jajaja No os pienso hacer caso, así que conformaros con lo que os pongo JUM**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

-Emma, ¡llegamos tarde! ¿Qué haces tanto tiempo en el baño?

-¡Ya acabo! - mirándose por última vez en el espejo. Esta vez no pensaba arreglarse, iba a ser la Emma auténtica. Con sus tejanos habituales, botas altas, y su básica blanca Emma se miraba al espejo mientras se despeinaba sus imperfectos rizos y se echaba máscara de ojos, si esa era la Emma de "toda la life" y al que no le gustase, que no mirase. Además, sabía que así volvería loca a Regina - ¡Ya estoy! - saliendo del baño.

-¿Vas a ir así? - mirándola de arriba a abajo - ¿No íbamos a un restaurante de pijos?

-Si, pero yo no soy una pija, soy así, y si no les gusta que no me dejen entrar - cogiendo del perchero su cazadora de cuero roja.

En el hall...

-Que raro, cuanto tardan...

-Ya ves, a llegado tres días pronto y ya crees que es una chica puntual. No Henry, la gente como ella... es así, una irresponsable - mirándose en el espejo del hall retocándose el maquillaje, y recolocándose el escote de infarto que llevaba, había elegido para la ocasión uno de sus vestidos negros impolutos de escote de pico, y por encima de la rodilla, que tanto la gustaban y la quedaban tan bien, a juego con sus taconazos. Sofisticada, tradicional, y a la vez, moderna, y sensual, insinuando pero no enseñando. Así era la verdadera Regina, aparentando, siempre a punto y adecuada a la ocasión.

-Regina estas preciosa.

-Gracias Graham - sonriéndole.

-Mamá está bajando el ascensor, ¡ya vienen! - mirando espectante como descendían los números del contador del ascensor.

-¡Hola! Perdón por el retraso - mirando sorprendida como los tres la miraban a ella y a su acompañante.

-¡Ya era hora! Teníamos la reserva para las 9:30 pero ya ni llegamos...

-Lo siento, es que una chica tarda mucho en prepararme, ya lo sabes.

-Pues hablarás por la... variopinta de tu noviecita, que al menos se intentó arreglar, por que tú... - mirando a Emma de arriba a abajo.

-Bueno, no nos han presentado, soy Graham - dando la mano a la acompañante de Emma.

-Yo soy Lacey, la novia de Emma, encantada.

-Hola Lacey - saludando a la joven - yo soy Henry.

-Hola renacuajo - despeinándole cariñosamente - Emma me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Bueno, bueno, dejaos de payasada, vámonos ya.

-Si, tengo el coche en la puerta, os llevo.

-Oh no, ni se te ocurra que voy a subirme a tu escarabajo amarillo, vamos en mi Mercedes.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de mi coche? - encarándose con Regina.

-Si, pero tengo más cosas en contra tuya.

-¡YO CONDUZCO! - poniéndose en el medio de las dos mujeres y cogiendo las llaves del coche de la mano de Regina - Lacey, ¿te pones de copiloto? - dirigiéndose al aparcamiento.

-Claro - siguiendo a Graham.

-¡Henry te toca ponerte al medio! - mientras también iba camino al coche.

-No, jo mamá, ya soy mayor, quiero ir a un lado.

-Henry haz caso a tu madre, ¡al medio!

-Sólo os ponéis de acuerdo para fastidiarme - dejando atrás a las dos mujeres mirándose asesinamente.

* * *

En el restaurante...

-Umm, estaba delicioso este solomillo de tres puntas.

-Disfrútalo querida, porque dudo que con tu sueldo te llegue para pagar sitios así.

-Mi novia gana más que tú reina.

-¿Ah sí? ¿A qué se dedica? no me digas que es prostituta de luj...

-Lacey, ¿y tú que estudias? - preguntando Graham a la joven, cortando a Regina.

-Bueno, la verdad es que dejé la eso en 3º y me puse a currar...

-Lógico... - interrumpiendo a Lacey y poniendo cara de "se le nota".

-Quizás mi novia no es abogada pero es muy trabajadora, y no la va nada mal, regenta un club, es socia, y le va muy muy bien.

-Oh un club... ¿de qué, si puede saberse?

-Es un club nocturno, donde trabajo los fines de semana y donde la conocí - cogiendo de la mano a Lacey ante la inquisitiva mirada de Regina - Pero, no, no te preocupes Regina, es todo legal, y no hay prostitutas. No hace falta que nos mandes a uno de hacienda amigo tuyo a hacer una revisión - guiñando un ojo a Regina.

-Y tu Emma, Regina me dijo que tú si que estudiabas ¿no?

-Si, yo si, aunque a tu novia la extrañe que me aceptasen en la universidad, pues sí, entre. Estudio criminología.

-¿Y por donde quieres enfocar tu futuro?

-Umm no se, cazar a los malos está bien, pero prefiero ganar pasta, algo así en plan... recaudadora judicial o tal.

-Das el perfil completamente - interviniendo Regina.

-Podríamos trabajar codo con codo.

-No, gracias.

-Oye Emma - interrumpiendo a las dos mujeres - si necesitas un lugar para hacer las prácticas yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿En serio Graham? La verdad es si lo necesito , me vendría de puta madre.

-¡De ninguna manera! Graham cariño... Emma, ¿que va a hacer Emma en tu comisaría? No lo veo.

-¿Quizás encajaría mejor en tu bufete? A mi no me importa un lugar a otro, con tal de obtener los 18 créditos jeje.

-Eso será si yo creo que te los mereces.

-¿Entonces quieres que haga las prácticas contigo Regina?

-No es que quiera, pero es más adecuado que en la comisaría, así verás lo que hay detrás del derecho y...

-Uf quita que aburrimiento, prefiero patrullar con Graham ¿eh? - dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Emma, ¿me acompañas al baño?

-Como sois las mujeres... yo es que soy de ir a mear sola. Lacey cariño ve con ella que yo tengo que hablar con Graham.

-Vale...

-¡NO! Emma ven tú, ahora volvemos, ir pidiendo el postre - agarrando a Emma del brazo y llevándola a rastras al aseo.

-Eh, eh - soltándose - si querías estar a solas conmigo habérmelo dicho.

-¿A solas? Ya te gustaría... dime una cosa, ¿que pretendes embaucando a mi novio eh?

-No le estoy embaucando, él se ofreció... aun así si prefieres que las hagas contigo...

-No lo prefiero, ya te aguanto demasiado, como para verte todos los días en el trabajo.

-Entonces mejor las hago con Graham... yo también lo prefiero, además está buenísimo.

-¿Perdona?

-Ay chica, que tienes buen gusto.

-No como tú.

-¿No te pone Lacey? Es un poco simplona, y vulgar para tus gustos, pero la muchacha está buenorra que te cagas.

-Que ordinaria... para tu información, a mi no me gustan las mujeres - sacando del bolso el rimmel y retocándose.

-Ah, como el otro día me besaste.

-Es que tú tienes pinta de camionero.

-Te ponen los camioneros - quitándola el rimmel de la mano.

-Hasta el camionero más vulgar y asqueroso me gustaría a poco más que tú.

-Sigo prefiriendo a tu novio.

-Ni te le acerques.

-¿O si no que? A mi no me importa carne o pescado, hago a todo, ya lo sabes.

-Vale, acepto - resignada.

-¿El que?

-Te dejare hacer las prácticas en mi bufete. Pero ni una palabra, olvídate del tema ya.

-Gracias Regina, eres un sol - dándola un beso en la frente y saliendo del baño en dirección a su mesa.


	16. Chapter 16

**Gracias por los reviews! Copiando a la guarra de Oli *que NO leyo este capi y arderá en el infierno* yo también mimo a mis lectores así que voy a ir uno a uno xd**

**EsmeMills, no te nombre porque no vi tu review, lo pusiste después de colgar. Si consigo que sigáis quedándoos con ganas de más, es bueno! :D La callo con un beso, pero en la frente xD **

**amam29, no me mates o te quedas sin fic... era un momento perfecto pero, son tan inestables y bipolares las dos que... ¡ay! jeje**

**Vesi, a mi no me estreses, tengo más cosas que hacer jeje Bah este Graham es un poco palurdo xD**

**Paola, no tengo nada que reprocharte, nunca me criticas nada, todo te encanta, en fin... uy sexo en el despacho dice jajjaaja algún día, si, si ;)**

**Nadia, que cutre review GRR**

**Guest, gracias! me alegro de que te encante :)**

**AguseriesLover, ya veremos si sale Emma en el buffete jeje, soy muy mala. **

**Lee, son peor que dos niñatas si, super inestables e inmaduras aunque vayan de lo contrario jajja, es lo bueno de ellas y su bipolarismo xD **

**Espero que os guste! Perdón por la tardanza ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

-¡Buenas! - entrando en la cocina.

-¡Hostia puta! ¿De qué secta te has escapado nena?

-Ruby, descuida, sigo manteniendo mi integridad. Debajo de esta ropa de amargada cuarentona llevo un suje de encaje matador.

-Ah bueno, me quedo más calmada.

-Ni caso Emma, estás preciosa y elegante, y adecuada para la ocasión - depositando el cafe de Emma en la mesa.

-¿Crees que es algo excesivo el moño?

-¡No! No, para nada, te da un toque muy...

-Muy guarro - soltándolo Ruby antes de dejar terminar la frase a Belle.

-¿A si? - sorprendida.

-Si tia, es como en las pelis, pareces la típica secretaria guarrilla que va a tirarse al jefe, y mientras estás debajo de la mesa "dándole al tema" entra la mujer y os pilla.

-¡Por dios Ruby! Son las 7 de la mañana, y ya pensando en guarradas.

-Déjala, si esa era mi intención, solo que Regina no tiene mujer, sino un novio muy palurdo.

-Esa es mi nena, ¿cómo va el experimento? Que estás tardando la hostia.

-Es que... Regina es complicada - bebiendo de un sorbo el café y levantándose.

-¿No será que te apiadaste de ella? El roce hace el cariño...

-¡Que no, que no, a mi Regina me da exactamente lo mismo! - evitando la mirada reprochante de Belle - ¡Hasta luego putis! - cogiendo un maletín que parecía de ejecutiva y saliendo por la puerta.

DING DONG

-¡Es Emma! ¿Ves mami? Ya vuelve a ser puntual - levantándose para abrir la puerta.

-Si, por desgracia hijo.

-¡Hola Em! Uau que formal, casi ni te reconocí... ¿y esas gafas?

-Es que soy miope, pero uso lentillas, pero hoy quiero parecer una mujer seria - contestando a Henry.

-Si, si muy seria... parece que te has escapado de una de esas películas patéticas de "abogados" ¿dónde te crees que vamos? - contestando a Emma desde la cocina en tono irónico.

-A tu bufete - contemplando como Henry reanudaba su desayuno y Regina daba un sorbo al café.

-Ya, ya, pero es el siglo XXI, que haces bien, mejor así que tus pintas de choni, pero... yo me arreglo un poco porque soy de las jefas, pero tu, eres la becaría, de la becaría de mi secretaria... o sea un cero a la izquierda. No vas a salir de el archivo, te vas a pasar horas ordenando actas... nadie va a mirarte, así que, cámbiate.

-¿Qué? Oye entiendo que me vayas a tener de chacha como a toda becaria pero...

-¿Pero que? No eres apta ni para llevar cafés a los abogados novatos.

-¿Y que coño voy a aprender de mi carrera? No se como quiero enfocarla, y tú no vas a ayudarme.

-Por supuesto que no. Nunca dije que lo iba a hacer.

-Osea que el otro día, en el restaurante...

-Solo quería evitar que las hicieses con MI NOVIO - recalcando mucho la palabra - y lo conseguí.

-Serás guarra...

-Corre a la uni ha cambiarlo... ay, que no puedes, que ya firme que te supervisaría, ohhhhhh que pena, en serio. Venga, si te portas bien, el último día, te dejo llevarme el café, como regalo.

-Pienso quemarte el bufete - mirándola de forma asesina.

-¿Contigo dentro? Gracias, pero aun no es mi cumpleaños para que me regales algo tan tan hermoso, como tu muerte.

-¡MAMÁ! - cortando la discusión de las dos mujeres al ver que llegaba a un punto insostenible.

-Era broma cariño, que soy abogada, soy una mujer de la ley.

-Más vale que te ampare la ley Regina Mills porque te voy a estrangular viva.

-¿No pensarás hacerlo muerta? - riéndose por el poco fortuito comentario de Emma.

-Te odio, más que nunca.

-Huy que mal empezamos... me da que voy a ponerte un negativo en el informe ¿eh? - contemplando como la rubia se iba de su cocina y por el camino deshacía su moño y se quitaba sus absurdos tacones. Reconocía que se había pasado, por una vez Emma había intentado hacer algo bien y... y ella la había echado su trabajo por el suelo. Era mentira que tuviese tantos becarios, es más, con la crisis no había ni uno, sólo Emma Swan había accedido a hacer de gratis las prácticas en su humilde bufete, era obvio que iba a ser la chica de los cafés, correo e impresora, pero... en el fondo, sabía que decirla que estaba por debajo de eso, que ya era de por si humillante, la ponía. Si, cada vez que Emma la miraba de forma asesina, le recorría una sensación de calambre por su interior que la subía la moral. Era como su adrenalina para pasar un día decente, tener cabreada a Emma Swan - ¡Y CIERRA LA PUERTA GROSERA!

* * *

-¡Belle, Belle, BELLE! - aporreando el baño.

-¿Qué narices te pasa? - abriendo el pestillo y asomando la cabeza ligeramente empapada - Me estaba duchando.

-Necesito pasar - empujándola hacia dentro y cerrando el pestillo.

-Emma, estoy desnuda.

-¿Que mas da? Dúchate mientras te hablo - ignorando que Belle estuviese desnuda a medio metro muerta de vergüenza, por estar más ocupada en quitarse esa estúpida ropa, y desmaquillarse.

-¿Qué paso? - enrollándose una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

-Que Regina es idiota, ¿como pude decirte el otro día que me gustaba?

-¿Por que te gusta?

-¡Ya no! Creí que era un juego, que la ponía mosquearme, me besó... pero, no, es una zorra, sin escrúpulos, que juega con la gente... doy lo mejor de mi y, y ¡agh!

-¿Qué te ha hecho?

-¡No soporto estar enamorada de nadie! Solo me jode día a día más por dentro, no se que me pasa...

-Ay chica así es el amor de bonito.

-¿Bonito? Llevo sin follar semanas, sólo por Regina me he vuelto abstinente, ¿te lo puedes creer? Yo no.

-Tienes que ir a esa casa, coger a Regina por banda y decirla que la amas, y besarla, no huir.

-Eso es lo que ella quiere, para luego reírse de mi.

-Dudo que sea tan sádica... es buena persona, sólo saca su vena malvada contigo, que la sacas de quicio.

-¿Sabes? Esta mañana, bueno hace diez putos minutos, he mentido a mi mejor amiga por defender a la mujer que amo, y me he sentido como una mierda. Ruby no me ha fallado, ella si. Pienso dejar el experimento, dejar toda relación con la casa de enfrente, olvidarme de ella. Me la sudan los créditos de las prácticas, a la mierda todo. Me voy de Erasmus un año y ya.

-Emma, estás haciendo un mundo de esta chorrada... Que no has ido ni a tu primera práctica, ¿no te estaría tomando el pelo?

-¡Que no! Pregunta a Henry, me quiere ver muerta y enterrada.

-Y tu a ella, pero a la vez la amas ¿no? Deja de ser una niñata, yo también tengo una vida, y no voy por ahí aburriéndote con ella. Mírame, estoy sola, soy una empollona, aburrida, friki... No tengo ni idea del amor, pero te doy consejos, y ni los sigues, porque en el fondo sigues siendo mi amiga la "buenorra" la que se tiraba a todo lo que se ponía por delante, y ni preguntaba su nombre. Intentas cambiar pero ahí sigues, madura, tienes una novia y pasas de ella, te enamoras de otra y no sabes afrontarlo, mientes a tus amigas... ¡Ten cojones de decirle a Ruby que sudas de su estúpido experimento! Pero a mi déjame en paz, porque tengo más cosas que hacer, y ya me harto. Si hasta he hecho de Celestina sin que te dieses cuenta, y no aprovechas las ocasiones... pues me harté, pasó de cuidar a un niñato de diez años que resulta ser el hijo de tu enamorada. No soy la criada de nadie, pero os aguanto, os friego, cocino, limpio, pero es que encima queréis que os haga de consejera matrimonial las 24h chica... - produciéndose un incomodo silencio.

-Creí que eras mi amiga - sin dar crédito a la confesión de Belle - no sabía que te incomodara tanto.

-Soy tu amiga, pero tengo una vida, y la estoy malgastando para nada.


	17. Chapter 17

**Gracias por los reviews del último capítulo! :D amam29, Oli, Paola, Vesi, Nadia, AguseriesLover y Esme! ^^**

**Contesto a generalidades, si Belle es humana y estalló. No habrá rumbelle porque este fic es SÓLO SWANQUEEN. Podéis sentir pena de la pava de Lacey jajaja. Se que este fic está decayendo en argumento, y en que tardo en colgar... a ver si me inspiró barra cuelgo más a menudo y remonta! Pero es mala época ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Al día siguiente...

-Adiós - con un tono seco, saliendo por la puerta sin dar mayor explicación a sus amigas.

-Bye nena... ¿y ésta, que se ha fumao? - mirando a la puerta de la calle recién cerrada.

-Creo que ayer me pasé con ella...

-¿Discutiste con Em, tú, hola?

-Pues sí, yo también tengo mi carácter - mirando con pena hacia la puerta, en el fondo se arrepentía de todo lo del día anterior.

DING DONG

-¡Buenos días Emma! ¿Has desayuno? ¡Que pronto vienes hoy! Pero estás de suerte, mamá ha hecho tortitas, ya verás que ricas, ¡y hay sirope de chocolate! - cogiendola de la mano sin dejarla decir ni mu, y arrastrándola hasta la mesa de la cocina.

-Buenos días Srta. Swan - sin levantar la mirada de los fogones.

-Hola - esforzándose por decir esas cuatro letras de la forma más sosa posible, sin mirar tampoco a Regina.

-Umm... que calladas estáis hoy.

-No hay nada de que hablar supongo.

-No, no lo hay, Henry, ponla una taza de café a Emma, que no digan que mato de hambre a mis becarias.

-No voy a hacer un chiste malo, esta vez no, gracias Henry - cogiendo la taza y sirviéndose.

-¿Te gustan muy quemadas o poco hechas?

-Me da igual, como veas.

-Pues esto ya está - sirviendo las tortitas en un plato y sentándose en el medio de Henry y Emma, el único sitio que la habían dejado libre - Que aproveche.

-Igualmente - comenzando a desayunar educadamente, sin ansias y masticando con la boca cerrada y correctamente. No pensaba dejarle a Regina nada con lo que criticarla, por una vez iba a comportarse.

-Hoy vienes discreta pero informal...

-Si no te gusta puedo cambiarme.

-No, no, está perfecto - auto disculpándose por su grosería, en parte quería solucionar lo de ayer, pero no sabía como. Sabía que había sido malvadamente grosera y borde, pero... - Henry - cambiando de tema - ¿Has guardado los libros en la mochila?

-Ups, no - cogiendo una tortita y saliendo corriendo hacia su habitación provocando que se produjese un silencio incómodo entre ambas mujeres.

-¿Y que tal está Lacey? - sacando un tema de conversación.

-Muy bien gracias, ¿Graham?

-Perfectamente también.

-Aja, me alegro.

-Yo también - provocándose otro incómodo silencio en la cocina - Hoy no va a ser un día ocupado, no hay ningún juicio pendiente, sólo hay una vista oral convocada...verás como te adaptas bien - intentando sonar agradable.

-Si, y si no, ya me las apañare.

-Oye si necesitas algo, tú dímelo.

-No te preocupes, ayer entendí perfectamente mi papel en el bufete, no te estorbaré, descuida.

-Pero se supone que tienes que aprender y...

-Da igual, a veces se aprende a fuerza de palos, así es la vida - provocándose un silencio más abrumador que los anteriores.

-Emma, ¡no aguanto más! - levantando la vista de su taza de café y buscando los ojos azules de la rubia que revoloteaban en su café - de verdad, parecemos dos crías, un día nos picamos, otro no nos hablamos, ¿y mañana que toca?

-Yo ya he entendido como debe ser nuestro trato, no hay nada que aclarar por mi parte - sin mirar a Regina a los ojos.

-Emma... ayer - callándose un segundo - ayer reconozco que me pase - comiéndosela con los ojos.

-La culpa fue mía - sin levantar la cabeza.

-No, no lo fue. Tú viniste con tus mejores intenciones y yo las eché por tierra. Sólo quería decirte...que lo siento - esta vez quien bajo la vista avergonzada fue Regina, mientras Emma la levantaba poco a poco incrédula por las dos palabras que acababa de oír. Escuchar a Regina disculpándose era como música celestial para sus oídos, había esperanza. De repente, dejó su postura de rancia, sosa y amargada y volvió a ser la Emma de siempre, no valía la pena estar mal, Regina la había pedido perdón, eso significaba que sentía algo, un algo quizás muy pequeño, pero algo.

-Ya era hora chata, no se, se me cae un poco más la cara de pena y me doy contra el suelo - dándole un leve puñetazo en el hombro - Ah y no te he perdonado, sólo si me dejas llevarte los cafés... a lo mejor... quien sabe - guiñándola un ojo.

-Agh, y pensar que me estabas dando lástima - levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina.

-¿A si que te daba lástima? ¿Mucha? - siguiéndola por el pasillo - ¿Un poco mucho? - entrando en la habitación de Regina, detrás de ella - ¿Un poco, poquísimo? - siguiéndola hasta al baño - ¿Nada? - quedándose ahí parada, como un pasmarote mientras Regina la contemplaba incrédula.

-Si no te importa me gustaría estar sola en mi baño mientras acabo de arreglarme.

-Ah, que vas a mear, vale, te espero fuera - cerrando la puerta tras de si y sentándose en la cama de Regina mientras daba pequeños saltos - ¡Que cama más cómoda, y que poco la usas! - gritando un poco para que Regina la oyese.

-¡Bájate de mi cama! - gritando al otro lado de la puerta.

-Vaaaaaale - dirigiéndose al armario y pasando perchas con trajes para su gusto muy formales y aburridos y comenzando por los cajones - ¡Uhhh, que braguitas mas sexys! - cogiendo un par y contemplándolas.

-¡Que cierres mis cajones imbécil!

-¿Y esto? - tirando el par de bragas al suelo y cogiendo un cuaderno de cuero marrón escondido al fondo - No me lo puedo creer, !es el diario de Regina! - mirando a la puerta para comprobar que Regina aun no había salido, y ponerse a ojearle.

_22/07/2001_

_Querido diario;_

_Se que llevo sin escribirte un par de días pero... ¡ha sido el mejor fin de semana de mi vida, sigo de vacaciones en Miami, y a pesar de que creí que me aburriría soberanamente, he conocido a un joven que, ¡dios! es guapísimo. Me ha invitado a una copa y hemos conversado, es muy inteligente y educado, y he quedado mañana con él. Pero hay un problema, no es un huésped del hotel, sino, el camarero. Si mi madre se entera, me mata..._

-¿Qué coño haces? - quitándola el libro de las manos con una mirada asesina.

-¡No! Quería saber como acabo la historia con tu polvo de verano, ¿Por que te lo tiraste no?

-Mira niñata, cuando yo escribí eso, tú aun usabas manguitos en la playa.

-¿Pero, entre tú y yo, te lo "fo", si o no?

-¡Vámonos a trabajar! - obviando la pregunta - ¡y no toques mis cosas! - guardando el diario en su sitio y colocando su propia ropa interior como estaba antes de que llegase el huracán Swan.

-Eso es que sí, te lo tiraste.


	18. Chapter 18

**Gracias por los reviews! :D Paola, Vesi, girlsunshine, AguseriesLover, Mary, Arishia25, Esme y Nadia! ^^**

**Aclarar que no es que sea lento que aun no se hayan vuelto a besar, es que el primer beso, no es un beso como pensais, Regina confusa se abalanzo y la beso pero nada Emma huyo acojonada... osea no fue un morreo, si lo creiais... aun no ha habido nada porque son lerdas, porque prefieren odiarse, porque tienen pareja y porque en principio a Regina no le gustan las mujeres y Emma bueno, es un experimento no experimento, ni ella lo sabe. Pensad que a lo sumo en TIEMPO solo ha pasado 3-4 semanas, no mas. Es hasta incredulo que se lleven tan bien cuando se conocen de hace tan poco.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

-Henry, ¿Tú conociste a tu padre?

-¿Cómo? - levantando la cabeza de sus deberes.

-Si, a ese tipo que tuvo el valor de abrir de piernas a Regina...

-¿QUÉ?

-Ay chico, tu padre, papi, señor inseminador ... agh.

-Te había entendido la primera vez, la ya el resto no. Hablas muy raro - siguiendo con los deberes.

-Pero contéstame - levantándose del escritorio y acercándose al chico.

-Es que lo tengo prohibido.

-¿Hablar de tu padre?

-Hablar de mi padre, contigo - riéndose por lo bajinis.

-¡Que fuerte! ¿Y eso por qué?

-Me dijo mamá antes de irse que me preguntarías por él, y que si quiero estar una semana sin comer verduras que mejor que me estuviese callado.

-Será guarr... Bueno, pero nadie tiene porque enterarse Henry, será un secreto entre tú y yo.

-Creéme Emma, si hablamos de él mamá lo sabrá.

-¿Pero por qué no puedes hablar de él? Menuda enferma.

-Dice que es que eres una cotilla y metementodo.

-Bah, ¿tú sabías que tu madre tenía un diario?

-Claro, de pequeño me lo leía, y yo me dormía con él.

-No me extraña, menudo tostón será la vida de Regina... uff, hasta que me conoció a mi claro.

-Que graciosa eres Emma. No me dormía de aburrimiento, sino, imaginándome que conocía a mi padre, abuelos...

-Ah, asi que no le conociste ¡me acabas de contestar! - sonriendo por su triunfo.

-No se si le conocí, era muy pequeño, pero acordarme no me acuerdo de él ¿te sirve?

-¿Pero que le pasó, murió, os abandonó...?

-Mamá dice que murió, pero nunca me da detalles.

-¿Y a que se dedicaba?

-Yo que se, menudas preguntas más raras, déjame. Por tu culpa mañana comeré verduras.

-Bah, engáñala y punto. Te propongo algo, ¿que tal si vamos a por ese diario y le leemos entero?

-¡NO! Mi madre te mata si lo lees.

-Pero si te lo leía a ti de pequeño, no puede poner nada... no apto.

-No me lo leía entero, sólo fragmentos, lo único que se es que lo dejó de escribir cuando me tuvo a mi, eso si me lo dijo.

-Que interesante... ala, sigue haciendo deberes que voy al... baño.

-Tú verás, pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver. Ahora, a mamá no le gusta que la engañen, así no vas a ganártela, y te recuerdo que ahora es tu jefa.

-Bah, ya me odia, a si que...

-Pero te odia de mentiras. Si lees a escondidas su diario te odiara de verdad.

-¡Ay Henry, no me hagas sentir culpable! Está bien, me quedó aquí sentada - cruzándose de brazos.

-Si quieres saber algo de mi padre, pregúntaselo a ella directamente.

-Lo único que quiero saber es su nombre para mandarle unas flores a su tumba diciéndole que me compadezco del pobre por aguantar hasta su lecho de muerte a tu madre.

-No es tan insoportable cuando se la conoce.

-Eso pensaba yo hasta que esta mañana me ha tenido de chacha-móvil.

-¡Es verdad! Hoy empezaste en el bufete de mi madre, ¿qué tal?

-¿Que qué tal? Mira, no hay ni un misero becario, me mintió, así que cuando me vieron aparecer se les abrieron las puertas del cielo. Creí que Regina sería la peor, pero no. Hay una tal Kathrine que puag, que mujer más pesada, por no hablar del secretario repelente de tu madre, ay, no me sale ni su nombre.

-¡Sidney!

-Ése mismo ¿le conoces?

-Era quien me cuidaba antes de aparecer tú, es el perro lazarillo de mamá y claro ahora que estás tú te tendrá celos.

-¡Ni tanto! Que estaba llevando los cafés y el payaso ha ido corriendo a coger el de su adoraba Regina, que patético.

-Lleva colado de mamá años, a mi me traía regalos para hacerme la pelota.

-Menudo pringado, voy a chivarme a Graham para que le diga cuatro cosas bien dichas.

-¿A ti te cae bien Graham como novio de mamá verdad?

-Es majo, punto.

-Mamá nunca había tenido novio, pero me alegro de que sea Graham, me ha caído muy bien, ¿sabes que? El sábado va a llevarme a un partido de fútbol.

-¡Que guay! Yo curro, sino iba con vosotros.

-No, no, tú tienes que entretener a mamá, queremos que sea una noche de solo tíos.

-Jolin, pues pronto empiezas...

-¡Por fi! - rogándole a Emma.

-Lo siento, yo curro desde las ocho... como no me la lleve a mi discoteca... pero vamos, Regina y XoXo's Club no casan.

-¿So-so que?

-No, no es así - poniendo cara de entonación - XoXo's Club.

-Que nombre más raro.

-Ya, Lacey que es muy peculiar, ella y otro par la abrieron hace unos años, son socios, y tal, va de puta madre el garito. Yo solo soy una de las camareras, pero pagan muy bien, así que no me quejo.

-Ahh... - sin entender casi nada, ni interesarle el tema - ¿Pero mamá podrá entrar y tal no, a tu discoteca?

-Claro, es mayor de edad, lo creas o no, no hay límite por ser... "viejo", aunque habría que ponerlo, viene cada cincuentona vestida de choni de 16 que no veas...

-Mamá no es de esas, descuida.

-Ya, tu madre se me presentaría vestida de Channel y con taconazos, como que fuésemos a un pase de modelos, menuda pija es. Yo que tú iba convenciéndola desde ya, a Regina no se la ha perdido nada en una discoteca como la mía.

-Ya lo he intentado, pero dice que no piensa pasar la noche contigo y menos en tu antro.

-¿Entonces por qué me cuentas nada?

-Porque se que tú la convencerás.

-¿Yo? Ya me dirás como...

-Haciéndola rabiar, diciéndola que ella nunca se atrevería a ir a tu antro - recalcando la palabra.

-¡Eh, eh! Nada de antro, mi discoteca es como una iglesia para los creyentes, como un estadio para los futbolistas, ¡es sagrada!

-Si, si, pero mi madre no deja de decir que es un antro de mala muerte.

-Se va a tragar sus palabras, ¿qué hora es? - mirando el reloj.

-Son casi las nueve, estará al caer...

-Voy a buscarla al ascensor, se va a enterar. Dile a Graham que no se preocupe, el sábado tendréis noche de chicos.

-Gracias, ya sabía que lo conseguirías jeje - anotándose un tanto mental.


	19. Chapter 19

**Gracias por los reviews! fabii2m, Paola, Vesi, Lee, Oli, Fanficreader Shipper ^^**

**1-Me alegro de ver caras nuevas**

**2-Echo de menos a caras antiguas GRR**

**3- Es mala época, se nota el flojeo, así que estaré unos días sin colgar, así quizás gaste el tiempo en estudiar... xD Y vosotros me aburráis a reviews porque me echaréis de menos JUM Prometo que el capítulo 20 no os dejará indiferentes.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

-Hola... he dicho hola, buenas noches, hello. ¡Regina, deja de ignorarme! - metiéndose en el mismo ascensor que la morena.

-¡Ah! ¿Me hablas a mi? - haciéndose la sorprendida.

-No al perro si te parece...

-Es que la Emma Swam, rubia y tonta, se supone que está cuidando a mi hijo, por tanto creí que eras un espejismo, como te veo hasta en la sopa...

-¿También sueñas conmigo?

-Pesadillas, eso es lo que tengo contigo.

-¿Y que clase de pesadillas? ¿De las que se cumplen?

-Emma, ¿qué quieres? No hace falta ser un lince para saber que si estabas abajo esperándome es por algo - saliendo del ascensor al llegar al 8º.

-Te quería pedir algo, a solas.

-La respuesta es no, hasta mañana - sacando las llaves de su piso.

-¡Pero si no sabes lo que quiero! - poniéndose algo nerviosa porque quizás no la iba a resultar tan fácil convencerla.

-Sí es un aumento de sueldo, la respuesta es no, si es que quieres librar algún día, la respuesta es no, si quieres auto invitarte a cenar a mi casa, la respuesta también es no.. umm ah, si quieres que te deje leer mi diario, un no rotundo, ¿algo más?

-No has acertado - apoyándose en la pared con las manos detrás, de forma traviesa.

-Sea lo que sea diré que no, no se ni porque te molestas, eres un poco pesada ¿eh?

-Y más que lo voy a ser, si dices que no. Pero bueno, ya me has dejado claro que diga lo que diga dirás que no. Bien, tendré que darle la razón a Lacey, y mira que me jode dar la razón a mis novias - sacando las llaves de su casa - pero... como vas a decir que no. Pues nada, Hasta mañana.

-¡Espérate! - quedándose con la puerta a medio abrir, dudando. ¿Qué tiene que ver la perroflauta de tu novia en esto?

-Es que, bah si no es nada, solo estábamos hablando el otro día, y bah, surgió que... nada, da igual, Regina, hasta mañana.

-¡Que me lo digas! Ahora no me dejes con la curiosidad - cerrando de golpe la puerta de su casa y acercándose a Emma.

-Pero para que voy a molestarme, si vas a decir que no. Ya está, no importa, si es una chorrada.

-Emma no me calientes que ya vengo bastante quemada del bufete. ¡Dímelo! - acercándose un poco más a Emma.

-El otro día hablando Lacey y yo en la cama - fijándose en la cara que ponía Regina - saliste tú de tema de conversación. Lacey decía que la gente como tú pues no es de ir a pubs como el nuestro, que sois muy estirados... y yo decía que tú no eres así, que tú si que irías, porque eres una persona abierta, moderna... pero vamos, como vas a decir que no, pues me meto la invitación por donde me quepa - girándose sobre si misma, y entrando en su casa, dejando con un palmo de narices a Regina.

-¡Espérate! - poniendo el pie en la puerta para evitar que se cerrase del todo - ¿La estúpida de tú noviecita cree que no soy capaz de ir a divertirme a un antro como el suyo?

-Más o menos... pero no te preocupes la diré que no es que no quieras, es que no puedes...

-¿Que no puedo? Día y hora.

-Regina que no hace falta en serio ¿eh?

-¡Día y hora Emma!

-¿El sábado a las 9?

-¿A las 9 de la mañana? Cada vez salís más tarde de marcha...

-No mujer, es que yo soy camarera, y también trabajo en el horario "light" 9, de la noche, vamos, que vete cenada de casa, bueno no cenes mucho que el alcohol sino... pero tampoco vayas con el estómago vacío que me das la noche.

-Descuida, se beber.

-Todo el mundo sabe beber.

-Ya... vas a descubrir a una Regina que no conoces, ya verás que cara se la queda a tu noviecita, la choni esa de Lacy o lo que sea.

-La-cey.

-¡Me da igual su absurdo nombre!.

-Claro, claro, hasta el sábado Regi - guiñándola un ojo y entrando en su casa. No se lo podía creer. Era peor que una cría, había usado la psicología inversa con Regina y se lo había tragado y había mordido el anzuelo hasta el fondo. Hoy acababa bien el día, y se avecinaba un sábado muy pero que muy bueno.

* * *

-¡Ya estoy en casa!

-Hola mami - corriendo hacia Regina y dándola un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y este recibimiento? Hoy toca pescado, por mucho que me beses...

-Ya lo se ma. No importa - desplegando su sonrisa perfecta.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Acabo de estar con Emma y ya me ha quitado la poca paciencia que tenía.

-¿Hablaste con ella?

-Si, ¿por?

-Nada - corriendo hacia su cuarto.

-¡No! ¡Henry, ven aquí! ¿Esto no será un plan vuestro?

-No mamá, yo no la he dicho nada de que te invite a ir a su antro, digo a XoXo's Club.

-¿A so-so qué? - empezando a enfadarse.

-No sabes ma, es así - entonando como minutos antes había hecho Emma - XoXo's Club. La s es casi muda.

-¡Me ha engañado la muy trepa! Será guarra...

-¿Por qué dices eso ma?

-Me ha mentido diciéndome no se que chorradas de la Lacy esa... y resulta que era culpa tuya.

-Jo, yo sólo quería ir a ver el partido con Graham el sábado.

-¿Otra vez el dichoso partido? ¿Y has tenido que meter a Emma no? ¿Por qué a ella? Haberme dicho que era tan importante para ti, y me hubiese quedado en casa. Pero no, tienes que meter a la flamante vecinita de enfrente... ¿tan bien te cae esa niñata? ¡Si apenas la conocemos Henry!

-Emma no es una niñata, es la única amiga que tengo - con lágrimas en los ojos - y si me cae muy bien, yo tan solo quería que lo pasases bien con ella mientras yo me acercaba a tu novio para que veas que quiero que seas feliz, pero... para ti siempre lo hago todo mal - saliendo corriendo hacia su habitación y encerrándose.

-¡Henry cariño, espera! - sintiéndose culpable de que su hijo estuviese decepcionado y acercándose a su puerta para solucionarlo - Henry, perdóname, a veces hablo por hablar pero todo lo hago para protegerte, porque te quiero. ¿Qué te parece si antes de dormir te leo el diario en donde hablo de como conocí a papá, como cuando eras pequeño eh?

-¡NO! Sólo me cuentas mentiras y lo que quiero oír, estoy seguro de que en ese diario no pone lo que me leías tal cual, te lo inventabas.

-¿Cómo no? ¿Qué te ha contado la rubia esa eh?

-¿Ves? Dices que la odias pero ella si puede leerlo, y yo no.

-¡No la dejé leerlo, ella lo cogió sin permiso y lo cotilleo!

-Pues seguro que ahora sabe más de papá que yo - desde el otro lado de la puerta aun llorando.

-¡No! Yo te he contado todo... todo lo que un niño puede saber. Ella no sabe nada, ni nunca lo sabrá, porque ella no es nadie, ni tiene derecho alguno a saber nada de nosotros.

-¿Me prometes que me leerás el diario antes de ir a dormir, pero sin saltarte nada?

-Henry cariño, hay cosas que...

-¡Ya no soy un crío, tengo casi 11 años, y veo Juego de Tronos, se muchas cosas de la vida!

-¿Cómo que ves Juego de...? En fin, te prometo que te lo leeré entero, con sus puntos y sus comas, ¿te vale?

-¡Me vale!

-Ahora, ven aquí y dame un abrazo, y perdona a esta madre tan estúpida que tienes.

* * *

**AUTOPROPAGANDA: Link de mi último video sobre OUAT, concretamente Regina y Henry =)**

** watch?v=2yPu-aXSjwM&lc=OxL2MynBLJ4JWiF9pqp0jLB-JJ1z660C7jRGNenlxqA**

**Añadidle antes el link de youtube...(www / youtube / com) con puntos en vez de / Es que no sale todo el link aquí -.- y sino, y os interesa, el título es: **

**Regina + Henry || Make you feel me love [for J] **

**O mirad en mi canal de youtube; silviasi22 **

**Gracias, y perdonen las molestias! ^^**


	20. Chapter 20

**DIOS MIO! GRACIAAAAAAAAAAS! La espera mereció la pena, vi que me echáis de menos jeje y bueno, ya tengo tiempo de sobra para escribir, el problema es que sin estrés la inspiración... pero bueno , a ver como sigo.**

**Vesi, Paola, Arishia25, amam29, Ofus, AguseriesLover, helena4love, Fanficreader Shipper, Lee, alexade, Melissa Grey Swan, Mary, Melissa, Zaira, Cristi y Esme! ^^ MIL GRACIAS POR AGUANTAR jajaja se que tenéis mono pero no se si cubriré vuestras ansias locas =) No se si me deje a alguien, es que por el correo muchos de invitados si llegan pero luego aquí no y lo olvido :S Mis estudios espero que bien, aun no se jaja algo para septiembre fijo, pero gracias por esperar.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

-¿Dónde vas tan tremenda? Si no fuese por la rescata de anoche me levantaba del sofá a hacerte un hijo nena.

-Que pena, daría lo que fuese porque ver como me haces un hijo... guarrilla.

-¿Has quedado con Lacey? - preguntando a Emma en tono guarrillo - ¿Hoy no curráis?

-No, y si. Me temo que currar hay que currar, pero aunque solo sea una de las camareras, por qué no puedo ir cañón ¿eh? - poniendo morritos a Ruby.

-Porque eres lo más parecido a un camionero de pueblo que conozco, y tú y lo de arreglarse... si hasta llevas taconazo. Te conozco, si no vas a ligar o de putiferio con Lacey es que has quedado con la estúpida de la vecina - cambiando el tono a uno más aspero.

-¡Ay Ruby! ¿Por qué la odias?

-Porque hace que te comportes como una completa idiota. ¿Cómo va el experimento? ¿Te crees que soy tonta?

-Joder Ruby... me interesa de verdad, lo siento, al principio sólo quería darla un escarmiento por prepotente y amargada pero...

-Te está jodiendo, esa tía está haciendo que cambies, y no me gusta. Emma, métetelo en la cabeza, tiene novio, le van los tíos, ésta no es de donuts si no de bollicaos.

-¡Pues bien que me beso! - tapándose la boca con su mano derecha arrepentida de habérselo confesado a Ruby.

-¿QUÉ? - levantándose del sofá olvidando la resaca.

-Fue la primera vez que fui a cenar... pero sólo se quedó en eso, luego ni hablar del tema, y se echó novio.

-¿Te besó ella cuando aún era un experimento y no te la tiraste? - con una cara que parecía un poema.

-Estaba claro que estaba mazo confundida por tanto me largué.

-¿Tú Emma Swan dejaste a dos velas a una morenaza buenorra que te besó? - flipando más aún si cabía y levantando el tono sin oír que llamaban a la puerta.

-¡SÍ! Por que me gusta, no es sólo un polvo, me gusta, y mucho, ¡estoy enamorada de ella! - gritando aun más.

EJEM - tosiendo en el marco de la puerta del salón mirando con ojos de buho a Emma - Regina viene a buscarte ¿estás lista? - apartándose un poco y dejando ver la esbelta figura de la morena.

-Si, si, ya voy - cogiendo su bolso y saliendo pitando del salón sin mirar a nadie a la cara para que no apreciasen lo colorada que debía de estar tras haber confesado eso a Ruby, delante de ella... ¡fijo que la había oído! En esos momentos Emma se quería morir.

En el ascensor...

-Estas muy callada... no me has dicho nada, ¿voy apta para tu antro o no?

-Si, vas bien - sin levantar la mirada de las llaves del coche que tenía en la mano.

-No me has ni mirado, que borde eres.

-Si...

-¿Si qué? Como sois las jóvenes de hoy en día, ¿por qué te da vergüenza que te haya escuchado hablar con Ruby?

-Pues es que... - temblando - es normal que me de vergüenza ¿no? No se que pensarás tras escucharme, sólo quiero que sepas que todo sigue igual, vale, ¿somos amigas, colegas, compañeras de curro, yo soy la profe de tu hijo, y esos rollos, todo ok lo pillas? - mordiéndose el labio de forma inocente, se sentía peor que una niña de cinco años a la que se la cae el vaso de agua al suelo y asustada teme que dirá su madre al ver el destrozo. Regina tarde o temprano se reiría de ella, estaba claro.

-No se si reírme o llorar - saliendo del ascensor y siguiendo a Emma hasta el coche.

-Pues ríete, la que va a llorar voy a ser yo. Nunca me había pasado esto, ¡dios!

-¿Qué pasa que Ruby es tu ex y la jode que estés enamorada de otra?

-¡No! Lo que la jode es que esté enamorada de - sin atreverse a decirlo.

-¿De Lacey? ¡Vaya! Al menos la choni esa y yo coincidimos en algo, no te conviene esa chica.. es una inculta.

-¿CÓMO? - levantando la cabeza del suelo por primera vez y mirando a los ojos a Regina.

-No me mires así, ya sabes que detesto a tu novia, imaginé que sería un rollete, y la próxima semana me presentarías a otra pero no... al parecer estás enamorada.

-¿Pero no habías escuchado mi conversación con Ruby? - sin entender nada.

-Sólo el final, porque has empezado a gritar...

-¡Que fuerte! - abriendo el coche malhumorada y arrancando de repente sin dar tiempo a Regina a recolocarse en el asiento. Acababa de vivir los 10 minutos de su vida más bochornosos, y resulta que Regina tan sólo había escuchado decir a Emma que estaba enamorada de alguien, y presuponía que era Lacey, ya no estaba avergonzada, estaba cabreada. A Regina le daba absolutamente igual, no le importaba lo más mínimo, ni una pizca de celos asomaba por su perfecto y adecuado vestido blanco conjuntando con esa chaqueta de cuero negra tan apropiada... Emma sólo tenía ganas de echarla del coche a empujones. Lo que Emma no sabía es que en el asiento del copiloto, aquella mujer que le estaba poniendo caras largas por los acelerones, por dentro estaba ardiendo de celos, no comprendía como alguien que a pesar de llamarla rubia tonta, era inteligente, estuviese enamorada de alguien como Lacey, en el fondo de su corazón, Regina estaba muy celosa.

* * *

**P.D:** No me peguéis, que actualizaré pronto!


	21. Chapter 21

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! fabii2m, Vesi, , Cristine, helena4love, nahak, Paola, amam29, AguseriesLover, Oli, Lee, venus1485, Alexade, Arishia y Nadia! =) **

**Soy perversa no, lo siguiente... pensadlo friamente, si pongo ya el sexo salvaje y porno que queréis, ¿luego que eh? Poco, a poco, para dar de si el fic y que dure muuuucho tiempo jajja Si os aburris, leed mi otro fic de OUAT que aunque salen todos o casi todos hay su trama (o habrá) swanqueen JUM**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 21**

-¿Quieres bajarte ya?

-¡No! Ésto está lleno de niñatos, ¿dónde coño me has traído?

-Agh - poniendo los ojos en blanco - Hasta las 22:00 es discoteca light, pero yo entro a currar igualmente a las 21:00, puedes quedarte en la sala de personal esperando a que llegue gente más... "madurita" pero te advierto, son más simpáticos los de 16 que los de 20...

-Te odio Emma Swan, aun no se que hago aquí, una mujer echa y derecha como yo... como me reconozca alguien, ¡te mato! - sacando un pie del coche.

-Dudo que tus socios vengan por aquí... como mucho a los reservados, pero vamos que...

-¿Reservados? - volviéndose a meter dentro ¡No me hablaste de ello!

-¡Por favor! No me seas cría - acercándose al asiento de copiloto - Tan solo son habitaciones privadas en donde se ofrecen bailes en privado, o si alguien lo quiere para si sólo y alguna amiguita...

-¿Tu antro también hace de un puticlub?

-¡NO! Tú misma podrías reservarlo para ti y Graham, con una botella de champán mientras suena música de fondo, están insonorizados, puedes escuchar lo que quieras... en plan romántico... ¡Déjalo! Sólo te digo que, si yo te contase, hay cada friki...

-¡Me da absolutamente igual! No me interesa - bajando del coche con aires prepotentes.

-¡Has empezado a preguntar tú! - cerrando con llave el coche y siguiendo a Regina - ¿Dónde narices vas?

-¡Pues a la entrada!

-Pues ten cuidado que te pedirán el DNI y creo que tienes más de 18...

-¿Y por dónde pretendes que entre eh? ¿Por la puerta de atrás como los perros? - mirando con asco a Emma. La noche empezaba muy pero que muy mal.

-Como los perros no, como el personal... Sonríe, que eres VIP.

-Mira, me voy, esto no está echo para mi. Dile a tu amorcito que tenía razón, soy una amargada.

-¡No digas chorradas! Mi turno acaba a las doce en punto, sólo tienes que estar tres horas aburrida y a tu bola... luego ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar - encendiendo la luz de la sala de personal y dirigiéndose a su taquilla a cambiarse.

-¿Y qué pretendes que haga en tres horas? ¡Que aburrimiento!

-Tranquila, esto está lleno de pistas de baile, con distintos estilos, salas de streeptease, reservados... Con este pase - dándole una tarjeta VIP a Regina - podrás pasar a cualquiera, y pedir bebida gratis ¿ok?

-Me minas la moral, ¡no pienso moverme de aquí! - alargando la mano y cogiéndolo - ¿Se puede saber que narices te has puesto? - señalando a unas ridículas orejas de conejita playboy que llevaba Emma por sombrero.

-Es la temática que toca, cada semana es un disfraz.

-Estás más ridícula de lo normal... Y ya es difícil.

-Gracias por el cumplido - sonriendo a Regina - Me voy a currar, ya sabes, puedes ir adonde quieras, cotillear... ¡pero no la líes! En tres horas te busco, ¡adiós reina! - saludando con las orejitas a Regina para sacarla de quicio y saliendo de allí.

-¡No pienso moverme por tu antro! - gritando a las paredes porque Emma ya había salido. Incrédula, Regina se sentó en el sofá y decidió esperar allí las tres horas, prefería aburrirse y morirse de asco, que hacer el ridículo o que alguien la viese pero a los vente minutos casi dormida unas voces fuera la despertaron de golpe y al ver que alguien se aproximaba, para evitar dar explicaciones decidió esconderse detrás de la barra del mini bar.

-¡Estamos llenos! Y aún es la sesión light, como se nota que es puente - hablando la primera mujer en entrar.

-Si, esto es un éxito, este finde el XoXo's Club arrasa, ¿habrá que celebrarlo no? - acercándose a la mujer.

-¡Para! Mira la taquilla de Emma, eso es que ya ha llegado, ¡nos puede pillar!

-Joder, siempre igual. Emma está currando, sabes que no se despega de la barra hasta las 00:00, tenemos tres horas para... ya sabes.

-¡No! - separándose de la chica, y dirigiéndose a su taquilla a cambiarse.

-Lacey, tú y Emma siempre habéis tenido una relación abierta, por que ahora la de por presentarte a sus amigas no significa que quiera más que dos polvos... ¡yo si que te quiero! Pero a ti eso te da igual, te van otro tipo de rubias.

-Ashley... yo también te quiero, pero es que Emma... ella lo esta pasando mal. Me necesita.

-¡Yo también te necesito! - acercándose por segunda vez a la morena - Emma sólo juega contigo.

-¿Y tú no? - quedándose en sujetador.

-Yo tengo otras intenciones más productivas contigo - empezando a desnudarla mientras la besaba a Lacey por el cuello y la arrastraba al sofa.

Regina desde su escondite no daba crédito, por primera vez se compadecía de Emma, la pobre no hacía ni media hora que había confesado su amor por la quinqui esa, y la muy putón la ponía los cuernos con otra compañera del trabajo. Regina tenía ganas de salir y decirla dos cosas bien dichas a la Lacy de las narices pero... ¿qué podía hacer ella? Emma jamás la creería, era inútil. Con cuidado asomó la cabeza y al ver que estaban muy ocupadas con posturas indescriptiblemente pornosas que Regina nunca hubiese imaginado, a rastras se acercó a la puerta y rápidamente sin ser vista salió de allí.

* * *

En la barra de la discoteca...

-¿Dígame? - descolgando el móvil

-Emma, soy Graham, ¿está por ahí Regina?

-No, que bah, la dejé en la sala de personal esperándome a que se me acabe el turno de currar, ¿ocurrió algo? Tengo la barra a tope, no tengo tiempo de hablar - sujetando el móvil con el cuello y la oreja como podía mientras servía.

-Es que no me coge el móvil y Henry se ha puesto enfermo, lo llevo para casa, pero claro, no tengo llaves.

-¡Joder! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Es grave?

-No, no, unas décimas de fiebre nada más...

-¡Ah! Pues no se... llévalo a mi casa, estará Belle, ella se encarga hasta que lleguemos.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

-A ti - colgando el móvil. Lo que la faltaba, Henry enfermo, la excusa perfecta para que Regina se volviese a casa y su no cita para divertirse se acabase... Pero lo raro era, ¿por qué Regina no cogía el móvil? Si no tenía más que hacer... ¿o habría salido a explorar el "antro"? A Emma le daba igual, tan sólo sabía que tenía la barra hasta arriba de niñatos, y no daba abasto ella sola.


	22. Chapter 22

**Gracias por los reviews! :D Vesi, Cristine, Nadia, girlsunshine, Paola, Aguserieslover, amam29, Arishia25, Melisa, Esme.**

**1) Empecé un fic nuevo swanqueen titulado "La arranca corazones" no será tan bueno como este porque no estoy inspirada pero espero que os guste :D**

**2) Cuanto más me pidáis las cosas, peor, hago todo lo contrario a lo que esperáis que pase para joder, soy perversa muajajaja. (Pero seguid pidiendo, por pedir... xD)**

**3) Acepto toda crítica, me habéis dicho que os aburre el fic... lo siento, es obvio que todas las cosas al principio son mejores y al final ya cansan... pero mientras alguien me lea yo seguiré.**

**4) Muchas veces no me salen los reviews si no tenéis cuenta, y aparecen una semana después o así, pero lo leo todo en el correo, solo que si no sale aquí, a veces me olvido de mencionaros :(**

**5) Cuanto mas asidua soy posteando, menos gente lo lee, así que como tampoco es que disponga de internet 24h en verano, intentaré subir fi días a la semana y ya. Aunque yo tenga escrito mil jjajaja (me aburro mucho)**

**Un beso y gracias por leerme chicas! ^^**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? - intentando abrir la puerta de la sala de personal, y al comprobar que estaba cerrada con llave extrañarse. Juraría que ella la había dejado abierta y si Regina había salido estaba claro que no había cerrado con llave. Estaba dando media vuelta cuando salió alguien...

-¿Em? ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntando desde la puerta Lacey.

-Buscaba a Regina, que la deje aquí esperando a que acabase mi turno. ¿La has visto?

-No, no, aquí no hay nadie. Estoy sola. Estaba... cambiándome - dado el aspecto que llevaba, una blusa sin anda debajo medio desabrochada.

-Vale, si la ves dile que Graham la llamó al móvil y es urgente... Yo me voy que esto está a tope, luego te veo guapa.

-Si, un beso - lanzándola un beso y metiéndose para dentro - ¡Casi nos pilla Emma joder!

-Nunca viene a mitad de su turno para nada.

-Esta buscando a su vecina... de los cojones. Me cae fatal - empezando a buscar por los baños y los rincones, era imposible que estuviese escondida ahí, llevaban más de vente minutos pero... al llegar detrás de la barra del mini bar - ¿Reconoces este móvil?

-Mío no es.

-No hace falta investigar más, es de la asquerosa de la vecina. ¡La muy guarra nos ha visto joder! - empezando a ponerse nerviosa.

-No tiene porque, quizás se la cayó antes de que llegásemos. Aquí no había nadie cuando hemos entrado...

-O eso creíamos. Ashley, tenemos que encontrar a esa puta antes de que le vaya con el cuento a Emma.

-Quizás sea lo mejor, que Emma se entere de una vez por todas.

-¡No! Y si quieres seguir manteniendo tu puesto en este local, más te vale tener la boca cerrada. Emma es mía, y no pienso permitir que una puta abogada cuarentona me la quite.

-Eh, tú, maleducada, llevo media hora pidiéndote un malibú con piña.

-Perdona señora, es que estamos hasta arriba... ¿qué pasa que ha venido a buscar a su hija? Porque está es la sesión light... No vendemos alcohol a nadie.

-A ti que te importa fresca, soy mayor de edad ¿o tengo que enseñarte el DNI?

-Lo siento, pero me da igual, hasta las 00:00 no podemos vender alcohol.

Agh... ponme una puta coca-cola.

-Aquí tiene, son 5 euros guapa.

-¿Cinco qué? Vaya timo... pero me da igual, soy VIP - cogiendo el vaso y largándose tras enseñar la tarjetita que le había dado Emma antes y sonriendo maliciosamente a la borde de la camarera.

Entre la multitud de niñatos bailando o dándose el lote, Regina se recorrió con la mirada todas las barras y nada, en ninguna estaba sirviendo alguna rubia. Ese lugar era enorme, tenía como tres pisos, más los reservados y a pesar de ser enorme, estaba llena de críos que la miraban raro al pasar dando codazos. No sabía que hacer, tampoco podía volver a la sala de personal porque estaba la perroflauta y la otra liándose, y para colmo no encontraba su móvil, se la tenía que haber caído del bolso, y como para buscarlo en ese antro. Al fondo a la derecha, vio un pasillo ocupado solo por un par de parejitas y decidió ir hacia allí, parecía más tranquilo. A dos metros, donde acababa el pasillo, había una puerta en donde ponía "Prohibido pasar sin autorización" Regina, dado que era VIP, entró sin importarle el cartelito. Parecía un simple almacén con bebidas pero al menos había alcohol. En un lateral había un sofá de cuero que parecía cómodo. Miró a su reloj y aún marcaban las once, así que decidió sentarse allí a beber, total, tenía toda clase de bebidas a su disposición, empezó a llenar su vaso de coca-cola...

* * *

Mientras en el XoXo's Club Emma volvió a su barra a servir tras no encontrar a Regina, se imaginó que quizás se había largado... A la vez, una Lacey cabreada buscaba en cada rincón a Regina, tras media hora, tras preguntar a todos los camareros menos a Emma, claro, una le contó que hacía un rato una mujer que daba el perfil había estado allí y se había dirigido al almacén. Lacey fue directa, pensaba tener una amigable charla con Regina.

-¿Hola? ¿Regina estás aquí? - encendiendo la luz.

-¡Eh, eh! Apaga eso.

-¿Pero que narices...? - mirando alrededor de Regina, donde había unas tres botellas distintas abiertas.

-¿Qué pasa? La borde de tu empleada no me servía alcohol así que lo he cogido yo. Me aburro.

-¿Emma sabe que estás aquí?

-¡No! ¿Algún problema?

-No, no, ninguno, mejor, así podemos hablar a solas. Toma - entregándole su móvil - Me he encontrado esto.

-Gracias Lacy - cogiéndolo - creí que no iba a recuperarlo.

-Me llamo "La- cey" no Lacy.

-Que más da, nombre de perra igualmente - dando un sorbo de su cubata.

-¿Estás borracha? si, estás borracha... solo por eso te lo perdonaré, y porque no quiero que Emma se enfade.

-¿Emma enfadarse? ¿Y por qué debería enfadarse? ¿Por que la pones los cuernos con otra camarera?

-Sabía que nos habías visto, pero te has largado, ¿a contárselo a Em? Que pena que no la hayas encontrado.

-Yo no soy ninguna puta chivata. Emma lo descubrirá sola, el putón que tiene por novia. Si se te veía venir.

-Yo al menos puedo decir que me follo a Emma cada noche, no voy dando pena como tú.

-¿Perdona? Mi novio me tiene muy satisfecha sexualmente...

-Tu novio puede, pero menudo iluso... A ti quien te gustaría que te empotrase contra la pared es mi Emma, pero por desgracia para ti, eso me lo hace a mi, no a ti - contemplando como se le abrían los ojos como platos a Regina.

-¿Pero que coño dices? Emma sólo es mi vecina, y amiga y me da lástima, porque ella te quiere y la estás poniendo los cuernos.

-¿Emma quererme? ¡Ja! Lleva jugando conmigo años, cuando ella quiere follamos, cuando no, no. Y sólo desde que apareciste tú a fingido que somos novias. No me he quedado a dormir en su casa ni una sola noche, pero ¿a qué te engaña para que creas que si?. ¿Y ya te ha hecho el truquito de los golpes en la pared y los orgasmos? ¿O lo de amanecer en el coche tras una supuesta noche de pasión entre las sábanas conmigo que nunca ha ocurrido? Lo peor es que las dos zorras que tiene por amigas la encubren... Así que todo se hace más creíble. ¿Tú que eres su experimento número 10º? Ni idea de cuantos lleva ya. Yo una vez también fui un experimento, el 4º para ser exactos, fue cuando empezó a currar aquí, se apostó a ver cuanto tardaba en ligarse a la jefa, y yo como una tonta caí en dos semanas. Pero luego fui más tonta aún y la perdoné y nos acostábamos de vez en cuando sin más. Pero desde que apareció la puta vecina de enfrente, lo que hacía antes no se puede considerar jugar conmigo al lado de lo de ahora. Pero yo como una imbécil ahí sigo. Emma es... demasiado adictiva, ¿pero querer? no te confundas, Emma no me quiere, Emma no quiere a nadie, a nadie que no sea ella misma.


	23. Chapter 23

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! HE SUPERADO LOS 200 REVIEWS, NO ME LO CREO, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SEGUI AHÍ! Fanficreader Shipper, Vesi, pokeresp, Cristine, Esme, Nadia, Paola, amam29 , Arishia25, cristinasdf, chapiscruz.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

-Chicas, ¡os estaba buscando! - abriendo la puerta del almacén como podía debido a que tenía las manos ocupadas con una caja de bebidas - ¿Chicas? ¿Y esas caras?

-¡Eres lo peor Emma Swan! - acercándosela primero Regina y dándole una torta en la mejilla y acto seguido yéndose.

-Si, lo peor... aunque follas bien - acercándose Lacey a continuación y dándole otra torta - Pero aun así, ¡una hija de puta! - saliendo del almacén también dejando a Emma con la boca abierta y sin pestañear.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué coño os pasa? ¿Estáis todas locas? - gritando a la pared, pues estaba sola. Rápidamente dejó la caja en el suelo y corrió tras Regina. Estaba claro que le importaba más lo que le pasase a la morena que lo que sea que le ocurriese a Lacey.

-No me sigas Emma Swan, se volver sola a casa - poniéndose en medio de la calzada haciendo autostop - ¿Aquí no pasa ni un puto taxi o qué? ¡Agh! ¡Me da igual!

-Regina, dime que ocurre y yo misma te llevo a casa.

-No, gracias. Antes prefiero ir andando aunque me salgan llagas en los pies.

-A ver... ¿qué coño te contó Lacey? Seguro estaba celosa y habló sin pensar.

-¿Y por qué debería tu novia estar celosa? ¿Me lo puedes explicar? - girándose y mirando a Emma por primera vez a la cara.

-Porque... porque a ella nunca la he mirado como te miro a ti.

-Vete a la mierda Emma. Me has jodido la vida - apareciendo una lágrima por su mejilla.

-¿Por qué? Yo te he enseñado que no todo es blanco o negro. Que eres joven, que puedes salir de fiesta y no desentonas para nada. No eres una vieja que no pueda salir de casa por tener que cuidar de su hijo, ni todo se resume en trabajo, trabajo, ¡trabajo!... conmigo, eres tú. Vives. Te brillan los ojos, sonríes, te enfadas, discutes, pero eres libre. Y me quieres Regina Mills, y yo te quiero. ¿Cuál es el problema?

-¡Eres una maldita embustera! No te atrevas a hablar de amor, no tienes derecho.

-Lacey te ha hablado de mis experimentos ¿verdad?

-¡Calla! - girándose y continuando con el autostop a ver si había más suerte.

-Exactamente eres mi experimento nº8, antes que tú hubo 3 tios y 4 tías, entre ellas Lacey, y con todos complete el experimento. Con Lacey la apuesta era tirarme a mi jefa y seguir en el curro, y aquí estoy. Es con la única que sigo manteniendo alguna relación o contacto, los demás, ni idea. Pero por primera vez, he fallado. Eres el primer experimento que dejo a medias.

-¿Qué pasa que no soy lo suficientemente graciosa para que te burles de mi?

-Si, eso también, pero no, no fue por eso, obvio - dando un paso hacia delante.

-Ni te acerques.

-Vale - dando un paso más.

-Lo que no entiendo es... ¡te bese! En ese momento hubieses podido hacer lo que hubieses querido y... ¡y tú te fuiste! ¡Saliste huyendo de mi casa!

-Me entro miedo Regina. Miedo a no poder completar el experimento, porque la norma fundamental es: Tras conseguir el polvo y dejar con cara de idiota al sujeto, desaparecer. Más o menos... Pero contigo... no hubiese podido cumplirlo.

-Ya... ¿tengo que darte las gracias por no joder mi vida, al menos tan pronto? Aunque lo dudes, yo era muy feliz hasta que te conocí, y te obsesionaste con meterte en mi vida y en la de mi hijo.

-¡Hostias Henry!

-¿Qué?

-Joder con todo esto me olvidé... Graham llamó, el niño tiene fiebre y está en mi casa con Belle, no pude avisarte antes, no te encontraba.

-¡Ay dios! Mi hijo, llévame a casa ¡YA!

-A ver, no exageremos, Graham dijo que no era grave... porque lleguemos media hora más tarde - dando otro paso adelante, quedando muy cerca de Regina - ¿Por dónde estábamos?

-Estaba diciéndote que no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hijo, ni a mi, o a mi casa, o a mi trabajo... ni a mi novio. Lo último que quiero que hagas por mi es llevarme a mi casa, te lo pido como favor personal, me lo debes - separándose de Emma y dirigiéndose al escarabajo amarillo.

-¿Y ya está? ¿Vas a dejar que Lacey gane? - siguiéndola.

-Ni se te ocurra empezar con eso... Hoy tu novia a cubierto su cupo, primero la odiaba, luego me de alegrado de ver que es un putón y al final... me ha dado pena y todo.

-Espera, espera... ¿alegrarte de que es un putón? - abriendo el coche.

-Ah, que no lo sabes... oh pobre cuernuda, siempre sois los últimos en saberlo - echando una risa fingida a Emma y sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Cómo? - poniendo cara de flipada.

-Pues que no eres la única que juega con los demás... y que tienes unos cuernos que no se si van a dejarte subir al coche.

-¡Será guarra! Oye, yo seré lo que quieras, pero nunca pongo los cuernos, si me canso de alguien lo dejo y santas pascuas... ¡que zorrón! Me va a oír.

-¿Me quieres llevar a casa de una jodida vez?

-Ya voy, ya voy... - arrancando y metiendo primera - Una cosa, ¿me los pone con un tío no?

-Si claro... lo poco que vi fue a una rubia con las tetas bien puestas.

-¡Será guarra! - dando un frenazo - Ja, tendrá queja de mi que necesita a otra rubia... seguro es la fresca de la Ashley, se va a enterar mañana. ¡Oye! - dando un leve golpe en el hombro a Regina - ¿Cómo que con las tetas bien puestas?

-Chica... tu tendrás muchas virtudes pero esa no es la tuya.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te gustan mis tetas? - mirando a Regina incrédula.

-¡Si no tienes! Pero a ver no te traumes, los ojos en la carretera Swan.

-Oye, que yo también se sacar defectos ¡guapa!

-A ver, empieza.

-¡Eres una estrecha!

-Pero estoy más buena que tú, sin necesidad de ser rubia o tener los ojos azules. ¡Creida!

-¡Que te den! - pasando de Regina y haciéndose la enfadada.

-¡Estás escuálida! Un par de kilos de más no te vendrían mal.

-Algunas es que nos cuidamos...

-Las mujeres con curvas atraemos más, no las palo fregona como tú. Al menos Lacey tenía donde agarrar.

-¡Eh, eh! ¡Te la estás ganando Regina Mills! Me vas a acomplejar.

-¡Te jodes! Te mereces eso y más. Y acelera que no llegamos.

-Pero a pesar de no estar tan buena como se que estoy... te gusto.

-¡No!

-¿Ni un poco?

-Obvio que no ¡no!

-Una doble negación es una afirmación, ¡te gusto!

-¿Pero acaso te has mirado en el espejo? ¡Estás ridícula con esas orejitas de play boy! Yo tengo mejor gusto.

-Ah, o sea que sin ellas ¿si que te gusto? - quitándoselas y tirándolas para atrás.

-¡Tampoco! ¡No, no y no!

-Regina... - poniéndose seria - ¿si es una triple negación, entonces es que si o es que no?

-¡Agh! ¡Cállate!

* * *

**Nota autor: Bueno os quejareis hoy, creo que esto es lo que todos esperabais, no es porno pero jajaja :D**


	24. Chapter 24

Gracias por los reviews! Fanficreader Shipper, Vesi, helena4love, Esme, Cristine, venus1485, Nadia, Arishia25, Paola, RegiEri, K-MIKZE, Oli, ArteX, Mary y AguseriesLover ! ^^ Y algún invitado que me habré comido porque por aquí no sale :S Perdonad la demora cuando dije que no colgaría tan asiduamente era broma, pero al final se hizo realidad porque no tengo tiempo... esto no es verano para mi, estoy mas ocupada que en invierno que me toco las narices y encima sin Internet 24h en casa... sufro T.T

**P.D: Estoy subiendo desde otro pc y no me deja hacerlo como siempre, no se como quede el formato, luego si eso en mi casa lo intentaré arreglar.**

CAPÍTULO 24

_"Hoy hemos tenido nuestra primera cita. Daniel es un chico muy educado tal y como yo pensaba. Quizás su familia no tenga dinero y por eso el trabaja en una cuadra cuidando de los caballos en vez de estudiar pero... no me importa. Daniel es atento, simpático y, ¡es guapísimo! El problema es que mi madre no le aceptará, lo sé. Temo por su reacción"_

-¿Por qué la abuela no quería a papá? - tumbado en la cama, y tapado hasta los ojos por poco.

-Pues porque era de una familia de clase obrera y eso... yo por aquel entonces aspiraba a entrar a la mejor universidad del país, y el siquiera había podido terminar la secundaria.

-¿Y qué más da? No lo entiendo.

-A tu abuela le iban mucho las apariencias. Ella sola consiguió quedarse sola - recordando como tiempo atrás tuvo que tomar decisiones drásticas que marcaron todo su devenir.

-¿Entonces sigue viva?

-Ni lo se, ni me importa. Es tarde Henry, la fiebre parece que ya ha bajado. Intenta dormir, ¿si? - depositando un leve beso en la frente de su hijo.

-Mamá... me estoy asando - resoplando a la manta para que no le cubriese el rostro al completo.

-¡Ay! perdón cariño.. ya te destapo un poco - realizando dicha acción - Así mejor. Buenas noches - aproximándose a la puerta y tras lanzar un beso a su hijo, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Regina se quedó unos instantes pegada al marco de la puerta pensando en su pasado. Le había prometido al niño leerle todo su diario, obvio no podía, pero aun así, a poco que tuviese valor de contarle era una punzada tras otra. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo y sin embarco parecía todo tan reciente... Pero ahora con problemas que tenía que enfrentar se encontraban en su salón, uno frente al otro, cada cual de los dos problemas más gordo.

¿Qué tal la noche de chicas? - intentando romper el hielo, pues estaba el ambiente algo caldeado y no comprendía por qué.

-Mejor no preguntes... ¿ y la noche de chicos?

-Peor aun... Henry se puso enfermo justo cuando íbamos ganando, y aun íbamos por el primer tiempo. Al final ha acabado 4-1 ¡y me lo he perdido! Pero bueno, el niño está bien, es lo importante.

-Si, claro, que Henry esté bien es lo importante - sonriendo forzadamente a Graham.

-Oye si quieres ve a tu casa, estarás cansada de currar, cuando Regina salga del cuarto y tal, te mando un whatsapp diciéndote que Henry se durmió.

-No, no, tranquilo. Prefiero esperar aquí.

-¿Paso algo con Regina? No se, olía un poco a alcohol... ¡que no digo que estuviese borracha, que no! Pero...

-Tranquilo, en cuanto la conté lo de que Henry estaba enfermo se la bajó todo el alcohol en vena... y mira que ha bebido pero...

-Es espectacular Regina... tengo mucha suerte de tenerla de novia.

-Si, demasiada... - mordiéndose el labio con rabia para no contestar impropiamente cuando justo apareció Regina por el lindel de la puerta y les miró a ambos. No sabía por donde empezar, así que fue Graham, que no se enteraba de nada, quien habló primero.

-¿Se ha dormido ya?

-Si, si, Henry está mejor, sólo son unas décimas de fiebre, como decía Belle, nada grave.

-Me alegro - levantándose del sofá y acercándose a su novia con intención de besarla, pero acto reflejo Regina se movió y dirigió a Emma.

-Será mejor que te vayas ya... aquí no hay nada que hacer, gracias por traerme Srta. Swan.

-Ya... será mejor que os deje solos, entiendo. No te preocupes, lo capto. La noche es joven - mirándoles a ambos que mucho ánimo de tener una tórrida noche no tenían pero aun así Emma se mordió más fuerte aún el labio, provocándose sangre y todo, y se marchó sin decir adiós. No era momento para tener esa conversación a medias con Regina, ella no tenía la menor gana de hacerlo, y encima estaba Graham delante... que la jodiese o no, seguía siendo el novio de Regina.

Ya en su casa, Emma entró y se tiró en plancha en el sofá. Había sido la peor noche de su vida. Su novia le ponía los cuernos con una compañera, la persona a la que amaba de verdad había descubierto sus "experimentos" y en el fondo la odiaba... todo se había ido al garete. Unas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla. Hubiese jurado que eran de rabia, pero no, eran de dolor, ¡se había mordido la lengua, el labio y todo y se había hecho daño de verdad!

-¿Qué tal Henry? ¿Le bajó la fiebre? - entrando en el salón, que estaba a oscuras aún, y sentándose al lado de su amiga - ¿Emma? - dándole un golpe en el brazo.

-"¡Que zi!" - quejándose - "Me he modido la lengua y me duele muzo"

-¡Que tonta! ¿Hablas metafóricamente no?

-¡No! - sin comprender que quería decir su amiga.

-En fin... - mirando con cara rara a Emma - He visto tensión en el ambiente antes... ¿Qué tal la noche de chicas?

-¡DE PUTA PENA! - poniéndose la mano en la boca.

-Ya veo... o sea que Henry se pusiese enfermo ha sido como una salvación ¿no?

-Sabe lo de los experimentos - No hizo falta decir más, Belle entendió a la primera y sin metáforas de que experimentos hablada. Estuvo al menos cinco minutos con la boca abierta mirando entre tinieblas a Emma, pero aunque la habitación estuviese oscura Emma apreciaba perfectamente la cara de Belle, que era todo un poema - Si tu está así imagínate como me siento yo, y lo peor, Regina.

-Tienes que decirla que ella no es un experimento, ¡que la quieres!

-Ya lo sabe - sonando resentida.

-¿Y? ¿ Cómo reaccionó? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Qué hizo? ¿Volvió a besarte?

-Me voy a la cama - levantándose del sofá está vez con lágrimas pero ya no por el dolor sino por Regina. Todo estaba perdido.

-¡NO! -agarrándola del brazo - Mañana puede ser tarde. Henry está perfectamente, obvio que Graham no dormirá con ella pues... ¡cuélate en su casa y demuéstrala que la amas de verdad!

-¿Quieres que la viole en su propio cuarto?

-No va a ser una violación porque a Regina se la van a caer las bragas en cuanto te vea.

-Ya claro... ¿y como pretendes que entre?

-Bueno, tengo unas llaves... si quieres...

-¿Por qué coño tienes tu unas llaves de la casa de Regina?

-Las vecinas se riegan las flores mutuamente... ella me dio una, yo la di otra.

-¿Y por qué cojones no sabía yo nada de esto? - volviendo a sonar como la Emma de siempre.

-¡Por que te conozco! Y entonces si que hubiese sido violación... Pero ahora, esa mujer está esperando que vayas allí y la demuestres lo tan valiente que eres.

-Pero... ¿y sí? - teniendo serias dudas sobre el improvisto plan de Belle.

-El no ya le tienes. Ve y demuéstrale que ni es un experimento, ni un polvo, que por ella acabarías en la cárcel si es preciso.

-Es abogada, no te extrañe... si en 24h no aparezco, no te alejes del móvil, que te llamaré a ti cuando me dejen hacer una llamada.

-Descuida, yo seré la que te llame como no aparezcas en 24h y me venga Henry llorando por los ruidos de la habitación del al lado - guiñando un ojo a Emma y empujándola hacia la salida de la casa.


	25. Chapter 25

**Vale, os acababa de mencionar uno a uno a todos los que reviews... pero sois tantos que me da pereza hacerlo de nuevo. Sólo añadiré que GRACIAS! Gracias por leer y comentar, porque si no fuese por vosotros no hubiese fics... muchos sudan de review porque no saben que poner, o les da vergüenza, es su problema, mientras alguien, aunque sea sólo uno tenga valor de comentar, la gente seguirá escribiendo al ver que tiene algún lector. Luego también normalmente los reviews sirven para que expreséis vuestras sugerencias y tal y el escritor os haga caso, yo es que soy masoca y me pone que me insultéis! jejejeje Espero que disfrutéis el capi, y perdón pro tardar, no piso nada el pc.. yo que era de estar todo el día, puto verano -.- agh **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 25**

Media hora, llevaba media hora parada frente a la puerta de la vecina de enfrente. En su mano derecha una minúscula llave de color grisáceo la incitaba a abrir, en la izquierda el constante tiriteo de sus dedos la echaba para atrás. No sabía que hacer, entrar y meterse en la cama de Regina así sin más no era la solución, Regina estaría durmiendo la mona tras la que llevaba hacía una hora. No iba ni a inmutarse. Además Henry estaba enfermo, no quería despertarle, le parecía inhumano... Emma miró su reloj, que marcaba las 2:36 y meditó bien la situación. Era fin de semana, Henry no tenía clase, Regina no tendría que madrugar... todavía tenía tiempo para dormir, que lo necesitaba, y posteriormente llevar su plan a cabo. Se la acababa de ocurrir una idea no demasiado brillante pero funcionaría. Sorprendería a Regina si o si, aunque seguro para mal. Ya asaltaría la cama de Regina más adelante. Emma miró por última vez a la puerta, sonrió pícaramente y se volvió sigilosamente y de puntillas hacia su casa.

Horas después...

Regina se despertó de repente y se la abrieron los ojos como platos al oír un espantoso ruido que sin duda venía de la pared contigua. No había mirado aún el reloj pero estaba segura de que era prontísimo, desde luego Swan no podía estarse ni un día siendo soportable. Regina miró a su despertador, y sorprendida y algo avergonzada se dio cuenta de que eran las 11 de la mañana. Se había quedado profundamente dormida, culpa del alcohol ingerido horas antes. Respiró tranquila, pues Henry hasta las 12 mínimo no lo despertaría ni un trailer y se calmó algo. Regina se estiró, subió delicadamente el tirante del camisón y se dispuso a incorporarse de la cama cuando...

-¡Augh! - retirando el pie rápidamente, encima de su zapatilla izquierda había una rosa roja con un tallo que por desgracia tenía espinas, pero Regina algo impaciente fue rápidamente a coger la rosa, y acto seguido la olió. Era fresca, sin duda. Con una sonrisa en los labios, se puso sus zapatillas de andar por casa, y se dirigió al baño. No podía creérselo, al lado del lavabo había otra rosa roja idéntica. Regina se retocó, miró al espejo, y tras aplicarse un poco de pintalabios salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido al pasillo. Como había sospechado, encontró justo en la puerta otra rosa. Se agachó a cogerla, la olió y tras levantar la vista, no podía creerse lo que sus ojos veían. Otras cuatro rosas colocadas con una separación entre sí, lo justo para llegar al final del pasillo, la estaban esperando en el suelo. Una a una Regina fue cogiéndolas, y oliéndolas a su paso hasta llegar al final del pasillo, que coincidía con la cocina. Miró rápidamente en la cocina, y no vio nada, la sonrisa despareció de su cara, para aparecer un gesto de enfado. ¿Ya estaba, nada más? No es que la pareciesen poco siete rosas pero... así sin más, no entendía nada - ¡Hombres! - exclamó en alto, a la vez que se dirigía a la cocina a poner sus siete rosas en agua. No podía quejarse Graham se había portado, era un detalle por su parte, el día anterior había acabado pésimamente así que... bueno. Ya olvidándose completamente de los estruendos que salían de la habitación contigua a la suya, feliz mientras tarareaba se dispuso a hacer el desayuno a Henry. Tostadas, bien quemadas, como le gustaban a él, su tazón de Bob Esponja a rebosar de leche con mucho Cola-Cao y los cereales de chocolate al lado esperándole. Henry tenía que comer y coger fuerzas, tras haber estado malo la noche anterior. Seguro que ya estaba mejor, sólo había sido un susto.

Un rato después mientras Regina se ponía al día de las noticias en twitter y daba un sorbo a su café, Henry apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

-Buenos días mami - acercándose a Regina y dándola un beso.

-Buenos días cariño. ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-¡Como nuevo! - sonriendo a su madre y sentándose en su sitio a devorar el desayuno, tenía muchísimo hambre - Oye mamá, ¿y esas rosas? - señalando al tarro con las siete rosas que Regina había metido en agua.

-No hables con la boca llena.

-Perdón - tragándoselo todo de golpe.

-Son un regalo de Graham - sonriendo al niño.

-Ah, pues te falta una rosa.

-¿Dónde? - sonando desesperada, sabía que faltaba algo, no podía acabar así la sorpresa.

-Está pegada en la puerta de la entrada - sin casi tiempo de acabar la frase, pues Regina había salido escopetada hacia la puerta.

A la altura más o menos de su nariz, una rosa pegada con celo a la puerta con una notita doblada debajo se sujetaba como podía. Estaba claro quien había pegado eso no era un manitas. Regina con cuidado lo despegó, y con mucha delicadeza abrió el papel intentando no romperla para poder leer lo que ponía. Regina era muy detallista, demasiado, lo de las rosas había estado bien, pero el haber usado un papel de cuadritos de una agenda cualquiera, le hacía perder puntos a Graham, aun así sonrió y leyó en voz baja.

_"Una rosa por cada experimento, y son todas para ti, porque eres el único experimento fallido que vale la pena. Si quieres darme una oportunidad, sal al pasillo, sino, no volverás a saber de mi, lo prometo"_

Ya. Tres míseras líneas mal escritas con un boli bic, que ni se había molestado en firmar, aunque en realidad no hacía falta, se sobreentendía, eso era cosa de Emma Swan. La cara de Regina se trasformó de repente en un poema. Llevaba ilusionada con que era cosa de Graham y total para nada. La estúpida de Emma, no sabía como había entrado en su casa por la noche, al menos no había sido tan caradura de meterse en su cama de repente como si nada. Malhumorada, entró en la cocina con la rosa y el papel todo estrujado, cogió el jarro con las siete rosas restantes y todo fue a parar a la basura.

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué haces? - levantando la voz Henry, asustado.

-Nada, me he equivocado y no eran de Graham las rosas.

-¿Ah no? ¿y de quién eran?

-Eso da igual, desayuna, ¡que llevas media hora!

-Pero si acabo de llegar... - cruzándose de brazos y no desayunando - Hasta que no me lo digas no tomo la leche - y dicho y hecho. Henry se estuvo quince minutos con los brazos cruzados mirando a su madre, la cual ni pestañeaba, tan solo salía humo de sus orejas, y los ojos parecía que se la fuesen a salir de sus cuencas. Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Henry meditó un segundo y creyó que quizás era mejor desayunar y no liarla más. Justo cuando iba a reanudar el desayuno...

-Emma... son de Emma - sin levantar la vista de los azulejos que tenía enfrente.

-¿Y por qué Emma te ha mandado flores?

-Por que es estúpida.

-Pues antes estabas muy contenta por las flores, algo muy feo debía poner en la notita...

-Ni tanto, que feo... ¡horrible! - recordando lo que ponía. No podía haber puesto un simple "Lo siento" no, tenía que poner lo de los putos experimentos... Y que desaparecería de su vida si no hacía nada. ¿Quién se creía que era?

-¿Y qué es eso tan horrible?

-Eres un niño, no está bien que te hable de "cosas horribles". !Y desayuna!

-Yo solo se que antes estabas muy contenta por las flores... dudo que ponga algo horrible en la notita, lo que te ha molestado es saber que eran de Emma y no Graham, te molesta que Emma, a la cual odias sin razón, sea más detallista que tu propio novio.

Regina reflexionó sobre las palabras de Henry y la fastidió ver que en parte tenía razón. ¿Por qué la jodía tanto? Era una estúpida, ¿a cuenta de que Graham iba a poner flores por el suelo...? ¿Y cómo? No tenía llaves, sin embargo... ¡claro! Belle tenía unas llaves, seguro se lo había dicho a Emma. Lacey tenía razón, todo este tiempo, tanto Belle como Ruby habían estado detrás, lo sabían todo, eran las cómplices de Emma... ¡serían guarras! Regina estaba echa un lío. En la nota ponía que saliese al pasillo a comprobarlo... que la esperaban, ¿ otras ocho rosas por los próximos experimentos que habría si ella no reaccionaba? Odiaba a Emma, la odiaba demasiado, y eso solo podía significar una cosa; que la amaba. Quizás hubiese sido más práctico que se hubiese metido en su cama sin avisar, en vez de la tontería de las flores, al menos así la hubiese podido estrangular con sus propias manos.

* * *

**P.D:** Se lo dedico a Vesi, porque se lo debía de hace mucho, aunque se que no la gustará el capi, no hubo porno :P


	26. Chapter 26

**GRACIAS a todos por los reviews, followers, fav y por felicitarme jeje! :D Vesi, amam29, KmRou, AguseriesLover, helena4love, Mokis, Keyhlan, RegiEri, Paola, Fanficreader Shipper, Oli, venus1485, alex y Esme! ^^**

**Esta vez no quiero ni una queja, y si, lo se, soy muy lenta, pero si queréis que vaya rápido acabo el fic ya y santas pascuas! JUM jejej que no! Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo! :)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 26**

-¿Todavía sigues ahí? - observando como su amiga seguía inmóvil en la mirilla mientras se tomaba un sorbo de su café.

-¿Por qué sois todas tan difíciles? ¡Agh! - dándose por vencida y entrando en la cocina.

-Nena, que tú seas más simple que una suela de un zapato no significa que las demás también. No buscas un polvo, buscas un matrimonio.

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco te pases guarra - quitándola el café a Ruby y dando un sorbito - Yo solo digo que más plasta-romántica no he podido estar con las putas flores, que me he levantado a las 7 de la mañana para conseguirlas y hacer toda la parafernalia.

-¿No has pensado que quizás ni se ha levantado?

-¡Si lo ha hecho! A las 11 me he hartado y he puesto la música a tope para despertarla, ¡por mis huevos que lo ha oído!

-Pues ahí tienes el problema - soltando una carcajada.

-¿La música? Era una puta coña...

-¡No! No en eso, en lo de tus huevos - riéndose a todo reír.

-Eres tonta, muy tonta. Sabes que te digo, no pienso quedarme aquí parada, ¡me voy a ver a Henry! - levantándose de la silla y saliendo escopetada.

-Dirás, a la madre de Henry - terminando su café tranquilamente.

En frente de la puerta de su asquerosamente adorable vecina de enfrente, Emma, sin pensárselo dos veces, llamó al timbre, como acostumbraba, hasta fundirlo, si no la habrían en cuestión de segundos.

Al otro lado de la puerta...

-¿Pero que hace? - viendo por la mirilla como una Emma más loca de lo normal pretendía quemarla la casa y corriendo a la cocina - Henry, ¡abre ya la puerta! - y dicho eso, huyendo hacia su habitación sonrojada. El pobre niño, dado que no le quedaba otra, dejó la cuchara a un lado, tragó los cereales mientras se dirigía a la puerta y abrió.

-Hola Henry, ¿qué tal? - mirando a todos lados sin prestar atención al crío.

-Está en su habitación. Menuda mañana me estáis dando, yo me largo a desayunar con Belle y Ruby, no os soporto - y dicho eso, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se dirigió a la casa de enfrente dejando a una desvaída Emma en el pasillo. Sola. Nerviosa. Temblando. La casa se encontraba sumergida en un sepulcral silencio, Regina definitivamente quería jugar al escondite. Emma no tenía prisa. Con pasos silenciosos se dirigió a la cocina, y al ver los cereales de chocolate, cogió un puñado mientras observaba todas las superficies. No veía ni rastro de rosas... Dudaba enormemente que Regina estuvieses "escondida" con ellas, con paso firme Emma se dirigió a la basura y efectivamente, las encontró. Lo que la sorprendió fue que incluso un pequeño jarro de cristal hubiese ido a parar ahí. Si que la había afectado la notita, pero más la afectaba a Emma los 15 pavos que se había gastado a lo tonto. Pensaba cobrárselos con creces a Regina.

Mientras ésta detrás de la puerta de su habitación respiraba entrecortadamente intentando averiguar que hablaban Henry y Emma sin éxito, no escuchaba ni el murmullo de una mosca, y eso la mosqueaba rotundamente, nunca mejor dicho. En esos momentos tan solo podía maldecir la hora en que decidió quitar el pestillo de su habitación por miedo a que Henry de pequeño se quedase encerrado jugando. No sabía que hacer, tan solo quería desaparecer. Meterse al baño. el cuál tampoco tenía pestillo, era alargar lo inevitable, y Regina no se caracterizada por ser una mujer que no iba de cara. No, éste asunto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, había que terminarlo ya. Decidida, no sin antes retocarse el pelo y echarse un poco de brillo, se recolocó un tirante de su escueto y sexy camisón de color negro, y con toda la naturalidad del mundo salió al pasillo.

-Henry, ¿quién llamaba? - dando pequeños pasitos por el pasillo, evitando llegar a la cocina o salón. Pero al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna, y ver que el salón estaba vació, entrando a la cocina, sin poder evitarlo justo encontrándose la imagen que no quería ver ni en sueños. De pie junto a la basura, apoyada en su frigorífico, una rubia algo más despeinada de lo normal, comiendo tranquilorramente cereales de chocolate miraba a la morena que acababa de aparecer sin apenas moverse. Estaba claro que se acababa de levantar, o quizás ni se había acostado. Su atuendo se componía tan solo de su habitual camiseta blanca del Bershka y un pantalón de chándal o pijama, no sabía distinguir, acabando por unas zapatillas de ositos de andar por casa.

-Ei - levantando la cabeza a modo saludo - Que pavo el que te haya regalado esas flores, menudo gasto más estúpido - ¡zas! primer jarrazo de agua fría a Regina. Como si de una competición se tratase y se fuesen apuntando tantos mentales.

"Emma 1 - Regina 0"

-Ya ves, hay gente tan estúpida que no se dan por vencidos por más que se lo repitan - acercándose disimuladamente a Emma con la excusa de coger un vado y llenarlo de agua en la fregadera, mientras a Emma se le fruncía el entrecejo.

"Emma 1 - Regina 1"

-Una pena, seguro que la pobre persona que haya sido capaz de perder el tiempo en ti, y gastar 15 euracos no vuelve a ser tan estúpida volviendo a insistir, o eso me ha parecido leer en esa nota que has tirado a la basura - acercándose un poco a Regina, que la miraba incrédula por su terquedad, mientras la quitaba el vaso de agua de la mano y daba un sorbo sin quitar los ojos a Regina - Umm que fresca está, gracias, necesitaba un trago, a veces dicen que es bueno para olvidar.

"Emma 2 - Regina 1"

Regina sin creerse el descaro de la rubia para venir a su casa, comerle los cereales a su hijo sin pedir permiso y luego quitarle su propio vaso de agua, la miró con esa mirada de odio tan habitual en ella y se abstuvo de decir nada, era absurdo, Emma llegaba a ser muy absurda, la situación era demasiad absurda. Por un segundo dudo, la última vez que hizo lo que estaba a punto de hacer Emma había huido y todo había parecido cambiar pero está vez era distinto, para bien o para mal, todo terminaría esa mañana. Con aires de prepotencia, Regina le quitó su propio vaso de agua a Emma, consiguiendo así sujetarla la mano, a la vez que con la otra hacía la misma operación movilizando a Emma contra el frigorífico, en resumidas cuentas, empotrándola contra la lisa superficie del frigorífico, cubierta de dibujos de Henry, a la vez que sin que la rubia hiciese ademán por evitarlo, presionaba sus carnosos labios contra los de ella de forma torpe. Aunque ambas estaban intentando disimularlo, estaban demasiado nerviosas. Fue un beso largo, tan largo como raro, como si algo las paralizara ninguna se atrevió a entreabrir la boca y dejar que sus lenguas se explorasen mutuamente, tan sólo se besaron prologando lo imposible, el cómo reaccionarían ante eso, pero reaccionasen como reaccionase algo estaba claro, ambas estaban encantadas con dicho beso, por fin había ocurrido y ninguna tenía pinta de intentar huir.

Sin lugar a dudas Regina era la ganadora. Ésta vez no iba a dejarla huir.

* * *

**P.D: Os dejo mi último video swanqueen :)**

**Ya sabéis añadis lo de la juntad el link de abajo (si es que sale) y si no buscad mi canal en youtube, que es "Silviasi22" el video se titula: Emma + Regina | True Love #1 **

**youtube watch?v = TYCAEuwZ2Jk**


	27. Chapter 27

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVS! ^^ Mokis, Paola, Vesi, Keyhlan, helena, NORTH0314, Fanficreader Shipper, Akton30, Melissa Swan, Esme, RegiEri, amam29, Nicole, Cristine y Venus1485 =) **

**Veo que ahora me adoráis todos, nadie quiere pegarme, matarme etc... ummmm espero que continue asi la cosa jeje Disfrutad del capítulo :D Que sepáis que mis amigos van a matarme por salir tan tarde, pero es que quería colgaros ya el capítulo jeje soy buena ;)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 27**

La mano de Emma empezó a recorrer la espalda de Regina muy poco a poco, apoyando sus manos finalmente en las caderas de Regina. Más que nada para acogerse a un algo y no caerse del envite que la morena le había dado al empotrarla contra el frigorífico. Mientras Regina, yendo más allá, exploraba la boca de la rubia buscando su lengua para entrelazarla con la suya propia. Emma seguía perpleja, no sabía ni como reaccionar al repentino ímpetu de Regina, tan solo se dejaba hacer de todo. Regina al contrario muy decidida, no pensaba dejar pasar la oportunidad, ésta vez no iba a ser Emma quien jugase con ella, al contrario, llevaba deseando esto desde el momento en que vio a la insufrible de su vecina por primera vez. Ya no le importaba nada, ni pensaba en las consecuencias, tan solo quería besarla, y no parar de besarla nunca por lo que ella respectaba.

Con rapidez, Regina no se lo pensó dos veces y empezó a subir la camiseta a Emma lo máximo que pudo para acabar llegando al sujetador, el cuál introduciendo sus manos por la espalda de Emma y el frigorífico, como pudo, la desató de un tirón el sujetador haciéndose incluso daño en el dedo al desabrochárselo de esa manera tan bestia. Emma acababa de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Regina para acto seguido hacer lo mismo, cuando al abrir los ojos para situarse, comprobar que Regina estaba empezando a subirse el camisón sin despegar sus labios de los suyos, dejando entrever unas bragitas muy sexys de encaje de color negro, lo cual fue suficiente para una asustada Emma.

-¡Regina, PARA! - empujándola levemente para recuperar su espacio vital y poder respirar un poco con calma - Creo que estás un poco... llamémosle desenfrenada - mirando con cierto pavor a una Regina que con cara de desprecio se bajaba el camisón y se daba media vuelta sin decir ni mu - ¡EI! ¡PERO NO TE VAYAS! - gritando por toda la cocina y pasillo, mientras la seguía corriendo a lo que parecía ser... ¿el baño? - ¿Regina? ¿Te encuentras bien? - dando unos pequeños golpecitos en la puerta del baño, en el cuál Regina acababa de encerrarse, desde fuera.

-¡Lárgate! Ya está tu experimento cumplido, vete a joder la vida a otra.

Aunque estaba intentando disimular, por el hilito de su voz, se apreciaba que estaba llorando. Emma se apoyó contra la puerta del baño, y se dejó caer al suelo, para acabar sentándose a la vez que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y sin quererlo empezaba a derramarse una lágrima por su mejilla - ¡Yo no quería esto Regina, para nada!

-¿Cuál exactamente? - haciendo la misma operación que la otra, y sentándose también espalda con puerta.

-Joderte la vida. Quería solucionar las cosas, pero soy una idiota. Si quieres que me vaya, para siempre... dímelo. Lo de la nota iba en serio, no volverás a saber de mi y podrás seguir tu vida como si yo no existiese. Me han dado una beca Erasmus, si tú quieres en una semana me largo lo que resta de año a Bruselas, y ya esta, hasta aquí hemos llegado - aun no se lo había dicho a nadie, era obvio que estaba genial ahora como para irse de Erasmus, así que ni se había acordado de ello. Hace un año cuando lo pidió lo único en lo que pensaba era en fiesta, porros, más fiesta y follarse a todo Bruselas, pero ahora... era feliz dando clases de las odiosas matemáticas al hijo de la mujer que amaba. Era feliz siendo la puta chacha del bufete de la mujer que amaba, porque así podía verle día si y día también, era feliz viviendo puerta con puerta con la mujer que amaba, Regina se había convertido en todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Así que si aun no había denegado el Erasmus era por vaga, y por no perder tiempo yendo al decanato, porque eso supondría alejarse de Regina un par de horas. Pero visto lo visto, ahora esa oportunidad podía ser su vía de escape, lo que necesitaban. Regina era una mujer del deber, y las falsedades las detestaba, era obvio, era abogada. Y Emma había jugado con ella todo este tiempo al no confesarle lo del "no experimento" y encima, se había enterado por la zorra de Lacey, no por ella, era normal que aunque se comportase como una estúpida romanticona con la bobada de las rosas... pues que Regina siguiese dolida y enfadada. Regina tan solo le acababa de besar para que se callase la boca, dado que Emma podía ser muy pesada. Era eso, rabia, nada más que rabia por sentirse estafa, humillada, mentida por ella. Una relación no podía comenzar con mentiras, ella no dejaba de ser una niñata, y Regina una mujer echa y derecha - Me voy, puedes salir del baño, puedes hacer tu vida normal. Ahora le digo a tu hijo que vuelva a casa, y me despido de él como profesora de mates. No hace falta que me pagues los cuatro días de este mes, bastante me lo he cobrado ya "jodiéndote la vida" Espero que todo te vaya bien Regina - y dicho eso, se levantó, secó las lágrimas y dirigió hacia la puerta arrastrando los pies.

-¡NO! No quiero que te vayas - sonó la voz de Regina desde el fondo del pasillo cuando Emma ya estaba abriendo la puerta de la salida - Si me he cabreado es porque te he besado y tu... otra vez, me has vuelto a rechazar. Pareces idiota - riéndose nada más acabar de decirlo, mientras Emma cerraba la puerta y se daba la vuelta, llorando y riéndose a la vez, de felicidad.

-Si, no te voy a engañar, soy una idiota, por haberme liado con Lacey para darte celos, en vez de haber venido corriendo cuando me besaste a decirte que te amaba - mientras dio un paso adelante aproximándose más a Regina.

-No, ahí la idiota fui yo, al liarme con Graham para darte celos a ti... No podía aceptar que me gustaras, supongo - dando un paso al frente también.

-Bueno, lo importante es que a partir de ahora no seamos tan idiotas y ya está - dejando de andar al encontrarse ya a escasos centímetros de Regina.

-Tú lo vas a tener muy difícil... eres propensa a hacer idioteces - hablando casi en susurros de lo cerca que se encontraba de Emma.

-Si, un poco, a veces hago idioteces como ésta - acercándose hacía el lóbulo izquierdo de Regina a la vez que hablaba para acabar mordisqueándolo - O ésta - besando muy poco a poco el cuello de Regina para acabar mordiéndolo mientras la morena se estremecía y empezaba a temblar - Te quiero - separando su cara de cuello de Regina, y colocándose frente a frente mirándola a los ojos y a la vez cogiéndola las manos para que dejase de temblar.

-Hay un problema - soltándose de Emma - Aun sigo con Graham - mordiéndose el labio inferior a la vez que miraba a ver como reaccionaba Emma.

-Toma - sacándose del bolsillo su teléfono móvil - Llámale y déjale.

-¿Por teléfono? Es de todo menos romántico - mientras Emma se guardada el móvil y ponía los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y qué propones? Porque como no te tapes en los próximos dos segundos, me va a dar igual que estés aún con Graham o con su puta madre - mirándola con ojos de sicópata asesinos al hombro izquierdo en donde el tirante del camisón se encontraba caído dejándolo todo a la imaginación.

-No seas impaciente - subiéndose el tirante al comprobar la mirada devoradora de Emma - quiero hacer las cosas bien - y dicho eso cogiendo la mandíbula de Emma con una mano y acercándosela para darla un leve beso para apaciguar sus ansias.

-Esperare, no me queda otra - devolviéndola el beso y sonriéndole mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta - En cuanto a lo de antes, que mejor si me pagas las clases, es que ando pelada, y ahora que voy a tener novia necesito pasta para comprar flores y esas pijotadas - cerrando la puerta justo al acabar de hablar, dejando a Regina con la palabra en la boca, tal y como lo pretendía.


	28. Chapter 28

**Gracias por los reviews venus1485, FanficreaderShipper, Vesi, Paola, NORTH0314, Akton30, amam29, helena4love, MelissaSwan, Cristine y Esme! ^^ Bueno he pasado de tener un pie en la tumba por homicidio a que me pongáis en un altar jajjaja ¿cuánto durará? esperemos que mucho, un capi más de fijo :P**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 28**

-¡Buenos días familia! - sentándose a desayunar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenoooo, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Emma cariño, son las siete de la mañana, aun tienes media hora ¿y ya estás arreglada y vienes a desayunar? Definitivamente tienes fiebre nena - sirviéndole un café - ¿Tostadas?

-No, gracias Belle pero tengo prisa - dando un par de sorbos al café - No quiero llegar tarde a currar.

-Ah si, olvidaba que hoy tienes que ordenar de la A a la Z los archivos del almacén del bufete de Regina, diversión pura y dura... si, si.

-Que mente menos perversa, tú no sabes todo lo que puede hacerse en una estantería llena de papeleo - terminando su café.

-¿A si que los rumores son ciertos? - abriendo los ojos como platos - Tú y Regina finalmente...

-Exacto, quiero pensar que si, hoy en cuanto deje a Graham será oficial, aunque aun lo llevamos en secreto por Henry y tal... Regina aun no atreve a contárselo.

-Me alegro tanto por vosotras, que finalmente hayáis aclarado todo y... ains, se os ve tan felices.

-Belle, nunca me había sentido así. Creo que... creo que estoy enamorada por primera vez en mi vida - sonrojándose un poco.

-Ains - saltándosele las lágrimas de la emoción y corriendo a abrazar a su amiga Emma - es tan bonito.

* * *

-Vamos Henry, no remolonees y desayuna - pintándose los labios por quinta vez.

-Jobar mamá, es pronto aun - dando vueltas a la leche - no se porque tienes tanta prisa - soltando un bostezo.

-Pues porque sí, tienes dos minutos o vas al colegio sin desayunar - gritando desde el pasillo, mientras se dirigía al baño a retocarse por enésima vez. Llevaba uno de sus impresionantes vestidos escotados y a escasos centímetros de las rodillas en cuanto a longitud. Esta vez para variar, en vez de negro era morado oscuro, y la resaltaba el maquillaje levemente, se miró por última vez en el espejo, sonrió y se calzó sus taconazos a la vez que cogía el bolso y volvía a la cocina a meter prisa a su hijo - ¿Acabas o no?

-¡Si, si, si! - bebiéndose de un trago toda la leche, enfadado por las prisas sin sentido de su madre - voy a por la mochila, ¿o no tengo tiempo tampoco?

-¡Corre! Te espero en el pasillo, que hoy viene Emma con nosotros - poniéndose nerviosa al pronunciar su nombre. Hoy era su primer día... juntas, no sabía ni como llamarlo, pero antes, debía dejar a Graham oficialmente, estaba de los nervios - Henry cariño, ¿estás? - abriendo la puerta y esperando al niño al ver que Emma aun no había salido.

* * *

Me voy Belle, que Regina ya está esperándome - cogiendo su cazadora de cuero roja y saliendo al pasillo embalada - Hola - dando un golpetazo a la puerta para que se cerrase sola.

-Hola - sonriendo pícaramente a la rubia - Henry está al caer, ha ido a por su mochila.

-Que pena... - bajando la voz - me muero por besarte - sonrojando a la morena al mismo tiempo que el niño hacía su aparición.

-Buenos días Emma - corriendo hacia la rubia a chocar los cinco.

-Hola campeón, ¿qué tal comienza el lunes? - acercándose al ascensor y pulsando el botón para bajar.

-Mal, mi madre esta hoy insoportable, me ha echo madrugar más, y desayunar en un minuto - cruzándose de brazos ya en el ascensor.

-¿Ah si? - mirando con descaro a Regina - Me pregunto porqué tantas prisas.

-No se meta en lo que no le incumbe señorita Swan - contestando con desdén como acostumbraba ante la traviesa mirada de Emma que hacía todo lo posible por no soltar una carcajada.

* * *

Ya en el despacho...

- Disculpe señorita Mills, no se si ciertos archivos tengo que clasificarles o no, ¿ podría venir a ayudarme? - posesionándose delante de la mesa de Regina que le miraba por encima de las gafas.

-Ahora mismo señorita Swan - quitándose las gafas no sin antes tontear con ellas y morderlas sensualmente.

-Regina, no te preocupes, ya ayudo yo a la chica, tú sigue a lo tuyo - interrumpiendo la conversación Sidney intentando ser amable.

-No, no, tranquilo, ya me ocupo yo, si no estaba haciendo nada importante - mintiéndole con tal de librarse de él y poder escabullirse.

-Es por aquí señorita Mills - abriendo camino hacia una pequeña habitación en donde se encontraban todos los archivos que Emma debía ordenar, la sala tan solo estaba ocupada por largas estanterías llenas de cajas con papeleo, y en una esquina, una pequeña mesa con una lamparita y una simple silla, lo cual era el "despacho" de Emma.

-Y bien señorita Swan, ¿en qué necesita ayuda?

-Bueno... - cerrando las persianas de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la puerta para cerrarla con llave también - digamos que hace dos horas que estoy encerrada aquí ordenando papeles y no aguantaba ya sin verla - girándose y dirigiéndose a Regina que permanecía apoyada en una estantería.

-Ya, entiendo... pero fíjese que yo, al contrario, estaba de lo más a gusto sin su insoportable presencia - tocándose sensualmente un mechón de su cabello.

-¿Ah si? - acercándose tanto a la morena que apenas las separaba un par de centímetros - en ese caso, no le entretengo más, puede marcharse pues.

-Oh no, eso si que no señorita Swan, me ha hecho venir hasta aquí y pienso aprovechar el viaje - cogiendo a Emma por el cuello de su camisa y atrayéndole hacia si para besarle. En un segundo sus lenguas se juntaron y empezaron a enlazarse en un juego sin fin, mientras que las manos de Regina bajaban por los botones de la camisa y desabrochaban uno a uno. Las manos de Emma por el contrario, se apoyaron en las caderas de Regina, y mientras se besaron la fue arrastrando hacia lo que era su mesa de trabajo. Al llegar, con la palma de su mano retiró todo el papeleo para aprisionar a Regina contra el borde de la mesa, la cuál acabo sentándose sobre ella. Sus caras se encontraron un momento, en el cual Emma se deshizo finalmente de su blusa para a continuación besar el cuello de Regina bajando poco a poco hasta toparse con la cremallera del vestido y bajarla. Mientras el vestido se deslizaba poco a poco por las piernas de Regina hasta llegar al suelo, los labios de Emma iban besando cada superficie del cuerpo de la morena que encontraban a su paso. Regina inclinándose ligeramente para atrás, tan solo presionaba sus nudillos contra la mesa fuertemente mientras exhalaba un suspiro placer al pararse Emma en sus piernas. Con la mirada perdida de deseo, Emma separó con delicadeza las torridas piernas de Regina y con sumo cuidado empezó a mordisquear las húmedas braguitas de encaje de Regina hasta que con mucha delicadeza acabo sustrayéndoselas y tirándolas al suelo como el resto de la ropa. Emma con el mayor cuidado posible, empezó a lamer, primero suavemente, y luego con mas fiereza los labios del sexo de Regina, la cuál no podía dejar de gemir con cada lametazo que Emma le proporcionaba. Tras un rato, la lengua de Emma se separó y empezó a subir poco a poco por el torso de Regina pasando entre sus pechos, aun cubiertos por un sujetador a juego con las braguitas, y acabo en los labios de Regina la cuál le besó apasionadamente, colocando sus manos entre la cabellera rubia y prolongando el beso.

-Te necesito Emma - despegando sus labios y susurrándoselo al oído.

-Y yo a ti Regina.

* * *

**P.D: No se si cumplirá vuestras exigencias de ese porno que tanto pedís soy un poco negada para escribir este tipo de cosas jeje pero espero que haya gustado de todo corazón =)**


	29. Chapter 29

**GRACIAS por seguir reviewando esta historia pese a todo, gracias! Vesi, Caimhily18, amam29, Helena, Keyhlan, , Akton30, Esme, Paola, Fanficreader Shipper, RegiEri, MissMariFranco, Cristine y Nadia! **

**Bueno el 1º porno de la vecina y aun así hay quejas pero no me queréis matar *seguro que si* por tardar en subir, lo siento, no tuve tiempo, ganas... pero es llegar exámenes, rutina y es mi vía de escape, escribir, asi que SI es corto y NADA pornoso, pero el próximo MORIRÉIS MUAJAJAJA Espero que os guste, gracias por seguir ahí =)**

**Y las dudas de si Regina lo ha dejado o no o va a dejarlo con Graham, bueno, aquí se ve... claramente xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 29**

TOC TOC

-¿Va todo bien ahí dentro? - intentando ser respetuoso pero sin poder esperar un segundo mas y deslizar su mano hacia el pomo cerrado de la puerta.

-¡Emma! - susurrando levemente a la rubia, dado que tenía sus labios pegados en su nuca - ¡Para, alguien está intentando abrir la puerta por la fuerza! - separándose bruscamente de Emma y comenzando a vestirse.

-¡Joder! Ya voy yo, tu vístete - mirando al estropicio del suelo, en donde todo a excepción de una blusa, pertenecía a Regina, la cual estaba casi en cueros. Con prisa se ató dos botones mal dados de la camisa y atándose el cinturón y subiéndose sus pantalones medio bajados, se apresuró a abrir la dichosa puerta - ¿Que narices ocurre? - mirando con rabia al susodicho de la puerta.

-Modere su lenguaje señorita Swan - intentando pasar, pero sin conseguir que la rubia se separase de la puerta abierta apenas 15 centímetros - Necesito hablar con Regina, la buscan.

-Seguro que puede esperar - sonando nerviosa - la señorita Mills está ayudándome a localizar unos importantes documentos - improvisando e intentando quedar convincente.

-Ya... se como dice - observando lo mal vestida que iba la irrespetuosa chica e intentando mirar por encima de la cabellera rubia a ver si divisaba a Regina cuando...

-¿Qué narices ocurre Sidney? - sonando cabreada - Puedes llegar a ser realmente pesado, estaba trabajando ¿si? - abriendo la puerta y posicionándose al lado de Emma que se reía por lo bajinis por la cara de idiota que acababa de quedársele al idiota de Sidney.

-Yo, tan solo... es que su prometido ha venido ha verla y...

-¿SU QUÉ? - dejando de reírse de golpe y mirando a Regina con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Emma no es mi prometido! Este... patán lo llama así porque está celoso ¡agh! - empujándole hacia a un lado y pasando de Emma.

-¡Señorita Mills! - gritando a pleno pulmón causando que toda la oficina les mirase - Tiene un tirante de su sujetador caído - señalando a su hombro derecho, acto seguido de Regina ignorar el comentario y colocárselo bien mientras caminaba hacia su despacho.

-¡Dios! Eres una barriobajera - mirando de arriba a abajo a Emma.

-A mi al menos Regina no me llama patán, me llama de todo menos eso - mordiéndose la lengua para no insinuar lo que pretendía insinuar.

-¿Qué hacíais tanto tiempo ahí dentro?

-Ni haciéndote un croquis lo entenderías.

-Ya... abróchese bien la camisa señorita Swan y ¡siga trabajando! - girando sobre sus talones y perdiendo a la estúpida rubia de su vista. Estaba claro que pasaba algo y pensaba descubrirlo.

En el despacho de Regina...

-Graham, ¿qué haces aquí? Verás que tengo mucho trabajo y... sentándose en su mesa y poniéndose a mover papeles como una loca.

-Había que traer estos documentos de comisaría y preferí traerles yo y así invitar a un café a mi bellísima novia - acercándose a la mesa para dar un beso en los labios de Regina.

¡Graham estoy trabajando, ahora no! - haciéndole un desaire.

-Vale... ¿qué tal esta noche?

-No puedo, le he prometido a Henry que haría lasaña.

-¡Genial! Adoro la lasaña, llevo yo el vino ¿te parece? ¿a qué hora voy?

-¡A ninguna! - sonando borde y al darse cuenta corregirlo - Quiero decir que, es una cena de madre e hijo, solos, ¿comprendes?

-Ya, comprendo - provocándose un incómodo silencio en el despacho - ¿Y que tal te viene mañana?

-Mañana tengo una reunión y acabará tarde... no creo que tenga ganas de cenas.

-Bueno pues lo dejamos ya para el finde cariño.

-¡No! - causando otro incomodísimo silencio - Está siendo una semana muy dura, el fin de semana me apetece estar en casa, tranquilamente.

-Apenas estamos a lunes... ¡acaba de empezar la semana! - empezando a cansarse de los pretextos de Regina - ¿Qué pasa, que no quieres quedar conmigo y tener una cena romántica?

-No es eso, solo que...

-¿Si? - esperando una respuesta lógica antes de temerse lo peor... mientras, Regina meditaba cautelosamente sílaba a sílaba que iba a decirle, era obvio, tenía que dejarle, pero el porque... no la convencía. Nadie podía saber de lo suyo con la becaria, que encima era la profesora particular de su hijo y para colmo su vecina. No, eso tenía que permanecer en silencio, por ahora - Pensándolo mejor, Henry tiene examen de mates mañana y le vendrá bien repasar, ¿pasas a recogerme a las nueve?

-¡Por supuesto! - sonriendo a su chica, y tras darle un beso en la mejilla, salir del despacho, feliz... no se había cansado de él, no aun, al menos. Con las manos en los bolsos y silbando, echo una última mirada atrás y miró frugalmente a Regina, y se encaminó al ascensor - ¡Espera, te ayudo! - cogiendo una de las pesadas cajas que Emma llevaba encima.

-Gracias, pero puedo yo sola, ni te molestes - mirando para el techo con cierto nerviosismo, se le veía demasiado feliz para acabar de terminar su relación con Regina.

-Descuida, no me es ninguna molestia. ¿Qué tal te va Emma? A ver cuando repetimos la salida en parejitas.

-¿CÓMO? - cayéndosele la caja llena de documentos y esparciéndoseles por todo el ascensor.

-¡Ay! De veras que lo siento, no recordé que Henry me contó que tú y Lacey ya no... perdona, que tonto soy - soltando la caja con cuidado y abrazando a Emma - No te preocupes, eres una chica muy joven y guapa, seguro que cualquier morenaza estaría loca por salir contigo. Yo porque estoy enamorado y se que no te van los tíos que sino - riéndose para intentar calmar y animar a Emma, sin resultado - Oye, si vas a llorar, yo... soy pésimo cuando lloran las mujeres y... ¿quieres que llame a Regina?

-¡NO! - reaccionando al oír esas seis letras, ahora mismo era lo que menos quería ver u oír - Estoy bien, tranquilo, gracias por todo Graham.


	30. Chapter 30

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR VUESTROS REVIEWS, FOLLOWS Y FAVS! ^^ Perdonad mi retrasoooooo, ya estoy de vuelta, para mi ahora comienzan mis vacaciones jeje (hasta octubre) -.- pero bueno jeje el caso es que NO me peguéis por el próximo capítulo, gracias! ^^**

**Mención especial a Keyhlan que hace lo que sea por ser mi review 300 xDDDD Nada que espero seas la 400,500,600 jajaja :) Y mencón a todos... ufff paso los 300 reviews increible, no les merezco *_* Pero por ello No dejeis de review, y espero que la gente que lee desde la asombra SE ATREVA! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr o esa gente que antes ponía reviews y ya no :( I miss you... ¿por qué dejasteis de leerme? Una crítica negativa también es bien recibida gente! ;)**

**Klavier, que acabas de empezar a leerme y vas reviewandome jajjajajaja nada nada, tú sigue y ponte al día, gracias, claro ejemplo de que nunca es tarde para engancharse a la vecina de enfrente :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 30**

-¿Entonces, si multiplico el dividendo por el cociente y sumo el resto, así compruebo si es correcto el resultado? - sonriendo conforme por no habérsele trabado la lengua, pero dado que no obtenía respuesta de su profesora particular y que no pensaba repetir la pregunta... ¡EMMA! - dando un golpe a la mesa, haciendo que Emma dejase de mirar a la pared y le prestase atención.

-¡No Henry, así no se hace! - saliendo de sus pensamiento tras el golpe - Vas muy mal ¿eh? Y tenemos que sacar un 7 mañana...

-Pero yo creí que si multiplicas esto y esto - señalando al cociente al dividendo de una de sus divisiones - y le sumo esto - señalando lo que era el resto - da si esta bien o no - poniendo una mueca de incomprensión, ahora si que no entendía nada.

-¡Y yo que se Henry! ¿No lo pone en tus apuntes? - revolviendo entre las hojas del niño.

-¿Qué apuntes? Tan sólo tengo un libro de texto y...

-¡Agh! Mira Henry, lo tuyo no son las matemáticas al igual que lo mío no son los bollos, así que... vamos a jugar a la play un rato, ¡ale! - cerrándole el libro de golpe y tirando los papeles al suelo.

-¡Pero... - mirando el desastre que Emma acababa de formar - Quiero aprobar... - sonando resignado- Y mi mamá...

-¡Que le follen a tu madre! - tapándose de repente la boca - Digo... que la den por el culo - volviéndosela a tapar- ¡NO! ¡No! eso tampoco... ¡Que la den por saco!

-¿Otra vez te enfadaste con mi madre verdad? - sabiendo que esta vez había acertado, no hacía falta ser un lince. Cada vez que Emma era una borde y antipática y quería jugar a la play es porque había discutido con su madre. Y quien pagaba el pato, con ambas, era siempre él - Bueno, no te preocupes, la diré cuando vuelva que haga bollos de postre mañana y te llevo uno - sonriendo de oreja a oreja a Emma, creyendo haber acertado en su idea, dado que Emma acababa de decir que se le daban fatal los bollos.

-¿Cómo? - sin comprender a niño hasta que... - Ah ¡no, no ,no! La dices que ya ni me va el pescado ni los bollos ni la tortilla. Que me voy a buscar una buena porra como ella.

-El otro día Graham trajo para desayunar churros y porras, si quieres le digo que mañana traiga también y vienes a desayunar y así te arreglas con mi madre - sonriendo otra vez a ver si así conseguía contentar a Emma, viendo que no había manera alguna.

¡QUE NO! - saliéndole humo por las orejas... Graham + porras ... no si Regina no era tonto, y Henry.. ¡que inocente! Emma estaba apunto de reventar, y tan sólo eran las 21:17, sólo hacía diecisiete minutos que Regina y Graham se habían ido a su cita y ya no lo soportaba mas.

-Vale... vale... - bajando la cabeza - Pero me apetece seguir haciendo divisiones... ¡es que quiero aprobar! - medio rogándole a Emma que le dejase estudiar (cuando debería ser al revés)

-¡Haz lo que quieras! Ahora vengo - saliendo al pasillo a tomar aire a la vez que sacaba un cigarrillo. Le daba igual que Regina no tolerase el humo, pensaba infectarle la casa de humo. Mientras daba vueltas pasillo arriba pasillo abajo... de repente le llegó la inspiración - ¡Claro! - hablando en bajo ella sola - ¡El puto diario! Ahí seguro que ha escrito sobre "LoMuchoQueAmaAGraham" - poniendo voz de repipi y pronunciándolo todo muy seguido - Si lo leo, me desenamoro, y puedo ir a buscar a un chochete en cuando vuelvan de su "cena romántica" - volviendo a poner voz de detestable. Tiró el cigarro a la moqueta, lo apago y se rió por la pedazo mancha que acababa de dejar a Regina en su impoluto suelo, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto. Entró, encendió la luz y se paro un segundo a pensar. La última vez fue fácil, pero ahora... seguro que Regina lo había escondido, y mucho. Emma no sabía por donde empezar, así que como una paranoica empezó a dar golpes en las maderas haber si había alguna suelta, empezó a descolgar cuadros para ver si ocultaban una caja fuerte, miró si debajo de la cama había alguna trampilla secreta, buscó un doble fondo en el armario, sin éxito. Vació los cajones buscando si debajo había un cajón secreto... ¡nada! Seguro que desde ese día tenía el diario escondido en una caja de máxima seguridad en un paraíso fiscal del océano Pacífico. Era inútil... se sentó en la cama de Regina y ya sin anda mejor que hacer se puso a cotillear los libros que tenía en la mesilla, para comprobar que "mariconadas" leía, después de pasar el de "50 Sombras de Grey" y "Lo que el viento se llevó" el tercer libro era ¡nada más y nada menos que su diario! ¿En serio? La cara de indignación de Emma no tenía precio... ¡Tanto, tanto, para eso! Ya ni se molestaba en esconderlo... Tras tardar diez minutos en reaccionar... tomó una bocanaza de aire, y cogió el diario dispuesta a leerse de arriba abajo... Pero al ver que eran mínimo 300 páginas desecho la idea y se fue al final. La muy guarra ponía fechas, así que lo tenía fácil - A ver... 3/09/2013 ... mas atrás... quince... ¡joder! si que escribe si... - llegando justo a la semana pasada y tras pasar la página y volver a la página actual y comprobar que era lo último escrito, quedarse en blanco... ¡Regina Mills NO había escrito nada, pero NADA de su primer beso, de su primera vez, de ellas como un algo! Emma estaba indignada... no sabia si pensar mal, ¡si, pensaba mal! o pensar bien y meditar la posibilidad de que quizás Regina no tuvo tiempo, escribe las cosas de semana a semana, ¡de mes a mes! ... ¡NO! No era excusa... si en ese maldito diario escribía las cosas más importantes de su vida, estaba claro que ella no lo estaba siendo, al menos antes cuando llegó, tuvo la decencia de escribir lo insufrible que era su vecina. ¿Pero ahora? ¡NADA! Soltó el diario provocando que se estrellase contra la pared y cayese al suelo y salió escopetada de la habitación.

-¡Emma! ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? - entrando de sopetón en la habitación Graham y encontrándose el panorama.

-¿Perdona? - muerta de vergüenza - La pregunta es... ¿Qué haces tú aquí eh?

-No, no, la pregunta es ¿qué haces aquí Emma? Y espero que tengas una buena excusa, no tenemos porque contarle nada a Regina, sabemos que sacaría las cosas de quicio y tal...

-Me da igual, ¡dimito! Dile lo que te de la gana - dando la espalda a Graham y saliendo de la habitación perseguida por Graham.

-¡No te muevas Emma! ¡No hemos terminado! - provocando con sus gritos que saliese Henry al pasillo a comprobar que ocurría.

-¡Me la suda! No me tires de la lengua... no te iba a gustar lo que tengo que contar. Me caes bien Graham así que no te toques los ovarios - mordiéndose la lengua para no confesarles todo de una vez tanto a Graham como a Henry, algo, no sabía el que, se lo impedía.

-¿Emma, pero a dónde vas?

-A mi casa, de donde nunca debería haber salido - saliendo por la puerta.

-¿Qué ha pasado Graham? - sin entender nada el pobre crío, llevaba una noche horrenda.

-Nada, cosas de adultos... venga, voy a llamar a tu madre para que coja un taxi y vuelva, no voy a dejarte solo - sonriendo a Henry y poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

-Pero Emma... ¿Qué ha hecho?

-Estaba... estaba en el cuarto de tu madre, le he pedido explicaciones y... mañana hablo con ella. Me cae bien, y se que no es una simple profesora o vecina, Regina y ella son amigas, pero tiene comportamientos muy raros, y si no me explica que estaba haciendo tendré que contárselo a tu madre.

-¡Yo la mande ir a buscar... a buscar mi PSP! Es que me la escondió ayer, y Emma me prometió una partida si me salían los deberes y... y como me han salido todos pues... pero no digas nada a mamá que sino... - inventándoselo sobre la marcha.

-Henry... no mientas - mirando al sofá - tu PSP está ahí tirada.

-¡No! Es que esa no funciona, es otra que...

-¡Henry! escúchame - poniéndose de rodillas para estar frente a frente a Henry - se que Emma te cae bien, y que quieres cubrirla, pero no tienes porque hacerlo ¿si? Emma no esta enfadada contigo, lo está en todo caso con tu madre, no se que les pasa, serán cosas de mujeres... ni idea, que lo resuelvan entre ellas.

-Ya... está enfadadas pero no se porque, llevaban unos días llevándose muy bien y de repente...

-No te preocupes campeón - dándole un beso en la frente - Vamos a llamar a mamá ¿si?

-Oye ¿y tú por qué has vuelto de repente? - preguntando el niño, que seguía sin comprender casi nada.

-Nada, nada, tonterías de tu madre. Que se le ha olvidado unas pastillas, y dice que no cenaba sin tomársela antes, así que me ha hecho venir a por la dichosa pastilla - riéndole de la anécdota, aunque hacía media hora no le había hecho tanta gracia.

-Ahhh, pero, si la dices que se vuelva porque ya no podéis cenar, por mi culpa... por la de Emma, van a pelearse más. Yo puedo quedarme solo, no va a pasar nada, o llamo a Belle, que seguro no le importa venir y...

-No hace falta molestar a nadie, cenamos en casa, los tres y punto - sonriendo a Henry mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.


End file.
